


The Scoobies in a Marvel World

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: The Key Unlocked [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover that takes place 5 years after season 7. The Buffy comics do not exist in my world. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Xander are in New York. They were there when the Avengers fought off an alien invasion. Now they are finding themselves drawn in the Tony Stark's world. This story will have romance but will focus on action and adventure mostly. Things really change when they discover Dawn's surprising connection to an Avenger.
Series: The Key Unlocked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792903
Comments: 49
Kudos: 37





	1. The Interview

**This was my very first BTVS crossover story that I began in 2013 and completed in 2015, so I will be posting chapters for it nearly daily as it is finished. I’m going through and editing it as it was really poorly written. It was very popular on FF but overly criticized at TTH, so I took it down there. I’m assuming it’s because more men use TTH, and they are comic purists. I am not as I do NOT read comics. I do try to research things I don’t know like Thor and his family that the movies never got into. This story was written before many of the other recent Marvel movies came out. If you ARE a comic purist, this story probably is not for you as it was just written for fun and entertainment. My characterizations are based on the MOVIES, not the comics. Please don't get worked up if I get a comic fact wrong as I do NOT pretend to be an expert.**

**There will be romantic pairings in this tale. I stuck with Dawn/Xander as Whedon created that pairing in his Season 8, but the story doesn’t follow his season 8. I also bring love to Buffy.**

**This story will continue after** _**Iron Man 3** _ **even though I don't get into Pepper's exposure to Extremis. It's useful to have seen Iron Man 3, but I don't think essential.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any Marvel characters or Buffy characters as they are creation of Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Joss Whedon.**

Chapter 1: The Interview

_******New York******_

Willow sat anxiously in the coffee shop sipping her latte. This was the first real job interview she'd ever had, and it was so unbelievable that she was trying not to pass out. It'd been five years since the hellmouth in Sunnydale had closed. Since then, she'd worked some with Buffy and Giles in gathering and helping all the newly called slayers. After three years, it seemed the newly formed Watcher's Council had things well in hand. She'd managed to finish her degree at Oxford while she was in England. Then she'd come back to the States to get her graduate degree at Columbia. Xander, Buffy, and Dawn had been dying to be back in the U.S. and had begged her to try a school in New York. Dawn and Buffy had both started classes at NYU while Xander had snagged a job building things for Stark Industry. It was great to focus on normal things for once and not the constant stress of saving the world.

When Xander had suggested Willow apply for a position in their robotics division, she'd laughed. However, he'd been serious. Tony had recently revealed to the world that he was a bona fide superhero, so Xander thought that it was kismet that his company employ the semi-retired Scoobies. Now there was an entire league of them around. The Scoobies could try to be normal for a change. Buffy had an interview scheduled next week at Stark Industry. Willow had been more than surprised when Pepper Potts, the CEO, had called to schedule a personal interview. Normally, human resources did an initial interview and often the hiring. That was how it had been with Xander, so she was very nervous to be interviewed by the head of the company.

Buffy had been unable to resist slipping into the cafe where Willow's interview was going to be held. She'd thought it a bit strange that the CEO of such a huge corporation had both wanted to personally interview Willow and had suggested a place not on Stark's property. Then again, Buffy mused, they may own the coffee shop since it was just across the street. Buffy was excited for Willow, though, and hoped she'd land the job she was dying to have.

It had been great to see Willow become passionate again about something besides magic. After their initial year of collecting the newly called slayers, Willow had started talking about going back to school. Her relationship with Kennedy—much to Buffy's relief—had fallen apart. There were so many slayers now that Willow didn't feel her particular expertise was needed as much. Buffy had been too busy to join her—not that she'd ever get into Oxford with her spotty academic history. When Willow had gotten the first recruitment letter from Columbia, Xander and Dawn had latched on to the idea of going back home to America. Buffy wanted Dawn to have a normal life again, so she had agreed. Dawn had decided to start classes at NYU and convinced Buffy to go back to school. Somehow Buffy had managed to get a history degree. It wasn't something she could use for anything career wise because she had no desire for more schooling. Finishing the degree had been something she felt she needed to do. Her mom would've been so proud. Giles had been. He had flown in for graduation last spring, leaving Faith in charge back in England.

Faith had surprised Buffy by stepping up in ways Buffy had never thought she was capable of. She'd taken a backseat to Buffy in the beginning when they went to Europe. Then when Buffy wanted her to do more, she'd stepped up. Faith had been serious about being a better friend and slayer. Finally, they had become real friends. It'd been Faith who'd first supported her desire to leave the Council and come back to the United States. She'd done enough, Faith said. Now it was time for Faith to earn back some redemption. Faith was currently in Ohio where half of the newly acquired slayers had gathered. The hellmouth there was gearing up to be a hand full. Buffy was confident that Faith and the girls could handle it without her, however.

The very attractive Pepper Potts entered the coffee shop. Buffy had found a table behind Willow, so that her presence wouldn't distract Will. She'd brought a book, so she could pretend to read. Buffy so wanted this job for Willow. She'd lost so much and sacrificed everything in Buffy's fight. She wanted Willow to have everything she desired—Willow deserved this.

Willow stood and waved when she recognized the famous CEO and fellow redhead enter the coffee shop. Buffy thought she'd been clever sneaking in the side door and sitting at a table behind Willow, but Will had known she was there the moment she came in. She'd spent so many years surrounded by slayer energy that its presence was always tangible to Willow. Buffy thought it was her witch power that kept Buffy from ever being able to sneak up on her. Buffy didn't seem to get that the atmosphere of every room was changed as soon as she walked into it. Sunnydale had so much mystical energy that the residents never picked up as much on Buffy's presence. However, when they'd moved away, Willow had easily begun to sense the difference when Buffy and Faith were around. The arrival of more and more slayers had only increased the presence of power.

"Willow Rosenberg?" Pepper asked. Willow nodded and returned Pepper's smile as she sat down across from Willow. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Tony has trouble letting me out of his sight these days."

"It's understandable," Willow said. And it was. Willow and her friends had known that aliens had to exist in other realms when one had come to Sunnydale to clean up Glory's mess of crazies. They hadn't been particularly surprised when an invasion had occurred in New York. The Chitauri Army had used the tesseract to open a portal, and Tony Stark had nearly died closing it. Buffy had spent her energy killing some that had escaped the initial showdown. Luckily, she'd managed to do it under the radar. Then a new threat had popped up that had almost killed Pepper and left Tony presumed dead for a time.

"Is he really giving up his suit?" Willow couldn't resist asking. Xander had been majorly geeked out when his new boss had revealed he was a superhero. Willow had fallen a bit in love herself to discover another person was using their brain power and not some mystical empowerment to make a difference. Tony had quit his playboy ways when he'd fallen in love with Pepper. He'd entrusted her with his company, quit making nuclear bombs and weaponry, and spent his energy on his Iron Man suits and his renewal energy projects. Then after the alien invasion he'd gone a bit off the rails, pissed off some nut job, had his house blown up, and nearly gotten Pepper killed more than once. It had spurred him to destroy his suits. He was completely unpredictable and utterly fascinating.

Pepper shrugged. "Well, he got the shrapnel removed finally from his chest, so he doesn't need the magnet there. He can wear a suit if he wants, but he says he doesn't need the suit anymore. He is Iron Man," she shared with a chuckle. "The reason I'm interviewing you is because no one knows Tony better than I do. The position would require you to work closely with him, and that isn't easy to do. He's got the attention span of a child, the manners of a teenage boy, and the mind of Einstein. He can go days without much sleep or food if he's immersed on a project. He never forgets anything and absorbs knowledge like a sponge. He doesn't suffer fools or deal well with people he feels can't keep up."

Willow grinned as Potts recited Tony Spark's flaws and gifts. Between Faith, Buffy, and Xander, Willow thought she'd be able to more than manage to deal with Tony's little quirks. She felt exhilarated just listening to Potts.

"Tony has decided that he wants to start a real robotics division. He's been using robots as his personal toys for years, but he's never tried to make them a commercial success. Now that he's decided to quit tinkering with his suits, it's his new obsession. When Tony's obsessed, there's no stopping him," Pepper shared.

"I've had some experience tinkering with robots myself," Willow said with a smile as she recalled the Buffy-bot.

Pepper opened up the folder she'd brought. "You double majored in computer science and electrical engineering in Oxford after starting at a small college in California?"

"Yeah, the school and town were destroyed in the earthquake. Our mentor was from England, so we followed him there afterwards," Willow said.

"I hope your family is okay," Pepper said.

"Yes, there were clear signs of something bad about to happen. Most of the town was deserted when the earthquake hit," Willow explained. Even the people of Sunnydale could no longer pretend what was happening in the town was normal those last months.

"You did your master thesis on robotics. What made you interested in that field?" Pepper asked.

Willow explained meeting a guy who'd made a sex-bot, and Pepper laughed. "You're joking?"

"Nope. It was further proof that I was right to give up guys. There were two that were made to look extremely human. One was made for this perv that had a thing for my best friend. Somehow, I ended up fixing it when it broke down," Willow admitted.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, our town had a nasty gang problem. The robot was very strong and programmed to fight. My friends and I used it some to fight off the bad guys," Willow said. Buffy and she had decided to keep things as truthful as possible without revealing the supernatural components. With the changes in the world now, they felt Stark's would be a bit more open than some. However, it was best not to test the theory so soon.

Pepper looked impressed. Then she looked down at the file again. "You don't have any prior job experience, right?"

"Well, I helped my friend at his magic shop selling stuff, but I did that voluntarily. I've been focused mostly on my education," Willow admitted. "Is that a problem?" She suddenly felt anxious and inadequate.

Pepper shook her head. "No, it's not. Tony actually prefers people with no experience. He says he doesn't have to break them of any bad habits. He likes people moldable. Do you consider yourself that?" Pepper asked.

Willow nodded eagerly. "Absolutely! I love learning new things and would be completely devoted to my job. I'm single and gay, so I don't expect to be having children any time soon," Willow shared. If the company was homophobic, it was best to find out now.

"So you'd be immune to Tony's natural charm and charisma and won't fall in love with him and quit after he breaks your heart?" Pepper asked with a smile, only half-joking.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Does that happen?" she asked.

Pepper nodded and sighed. "Too damn much. He either offends and pisses people off or he charms them utterly. Both cause lawsuits. Believe me, your sexual orientation has now moved you to the top of the list!"

"That's gotta be a first!" Willow said with a laugh.

Pepper grinned, and Willow fell just a tiny bit in love. Not really, but it was so great to talk to one of her heroes. Pepper, like Willow, knew what it was like to constantly be in the shadow of greatness. Yet she'd managed to carve out a place for herself next to him and not behind him. She and Pepper had so much in common, it seemed to Willow.

"Well, I need to talk to Tony and schedule a time you can meet him for a second interview," Pepper said. She always said that even though Tony always trusted her choices. The meeting would just be a formality. It saved Pepper the headache that would come later if Tony had an instant dislike to her choice. "He's partial to redheads, so your chances are good."

Willow laughed again, feeling amazing that her first interview was going so well. Pepper got to her feet and shook Willow's hand. When she walked out of the cafe, Willow turned to Buffy with a happy grin.

Buffy got up. "So you knew I was here?" she asked.

"Of course! I always know when you're in a room," Willow said.

"Let's go find Xander. He's working at the building next door, so you can tell us both about it," Buffy suggested. The coffee house was across the street from Stark Industry, who owned several buildings on the block. When they got outside, they heard a scream from the alley next door.

Both ladies ran to the alley. Willow was dismayed to see three guys manhandling Pepper Potts. One was trying to take her purse from her, and the other had his arm around her throat with a knife against it.

It never occurred to either women to call the police. Instead, Buffy and Willow hurried toward the danger.

"Look at this, Will. Three against one. Maybe we should even the odds," Buffy said with an eager grin.

Willow laughed. They didn't spend as much time killing demons anymore, but New York had a lot of dumb criminals Buffy got to slap around occasionally. "I don't know. I just got my nails done," she joked.

Pepper looked in concern at the two ladies. "Go get the police!" she ordered.

"Sorry. That's not our style," Buffy said as she grabbed the closest guy whose back was toward her and threw him hard against the nearby wall.

Pepper's eyes widened in surprise. Then she wondered if Willow had designed her own personal bodyguard. She was so getting the job!

"You're going to get your friend killed!" the guy holding the knife yelled, causing Pepper to cry out as the knife pressed into her throat.

Willow chanted a spell and held out her hand. The knife disappeared and reappeared in her hand. "Oh, this little thing? I think it's better off in my hand," Willow said casually.

Pepper had trouble believing what she'd saw. The girl hadn't used telepathy since the knife had disappeared and reappeared. But she had teleported it. The guy kept Pepper in a headlock, so she couldn't get away. She saw the small blonde woman exchange blows with the second guy. It wasn't long before the man was knocked out and fell to the ground.

Buffy looked at the remaining guy. "You should never assume that female equals weak," she told the guy still holding Pepper. Pepper realized the woman had a point. She stomped down hard on the guy's foot and elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach, causing him to gasp. She stepped away and turned to see Happy running across the street. Pepper moved away as Happy pulled out his stun gun and electrocuted the guy unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked, gasping for breath after his run. His security team had alerted him to an altercation the cameras had picked up. When they spotted Pepper, he'd ran to help, praying he wasn't too late. Tony would kill him if anything happened to her—not to mention he'd be heartbroken himself.

"I am. Thanks to these two ladies," Pepper said, gesturing to Buffy and Willow.

Willow gave her a nervous smile and hoped that Pepper was as cool about the witch thing as she was the lesbian thing.

A short time later, the two women were ushered up to Tony Stark's office. He had Pepper on a small sofa being checked over by a doctor. "I'm fine, Tony. I told you!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Why then do I see a cut on your throat? _YOUR THROAT_!" Tony shouted. "Someone had a knife to your throat!" The man was obviously freaked out and very, very angry.

"And Happy has them in custody. It's just a nick," she assured him.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He'd barely recovered from his battle with Killian, who'd nearly killed Pepper. He still had nightmares. Now a simple mugging had almost taken her from him. "What were you doing going anywhere without Happy? Weren't you the one who said security was needed? You said even I needed a team?"

"I just went across the street. The guard watched me go and said he'd be watching. I didn't think anything about it," Pepper admitted. "When I came out of the coffee shop, a guy came up to me and pushed me so fast into the alley, I didn't even have time to scream."

"Their head of security is named Happy?" Buffy whispered to Willow. Willow ssh'd her.

Tony gave the women a sharp look, his penetrating eyes studying them. Buffy was unused to being on the receiving end of such a look and tried not to squirm.

"You saved Pepper. Ask me for anything in this world and maybe even a few others, and I will find a way to get it to you," he vowed, meaning every word. Pepper had become his everything. She'd always been the only one who never left him, who'd love him and cared for him. When he'd finally saw her as a woman, his life had changed forever. He could handle a lot of thing. However, he knew that wouldn't survive her loss.

Willow's mouth fell open a bit at his offer. In a panic, she gave Pepper a beseeching glance.

Pepper got to her feet. "Tony, this is Willow Rosenberg. I was just interviewing her for a position in your new robotics division," Pepper said.

"You're hired," Tony said simply. "You can begin interviewing your staff immediately."

Willow's head started buzzing at his words. Surely, he wasn't putting her in charge? "What? My staff? You're kidding, right?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You're the Willow Rosenburg who graduated from Sunnydale High School, a school that mysteriously blew up at your graduation ceremony. You scored off the charts in every aptitude test you ever took, especially in science and math. Computers are your thing, but you've turned your attention to robotics," Tony recited from memory.

Willow was flabbergasted that Tony Spark knew so much about her. She looked at Buffy, who looked impressed and amused. "You can do it, Will. You can do anything," Buffy assured her.

Tony's attention turned to her. He glanced at Pepper, who ventured to ask, "Is this your security robot?"

Buffy couldn't contain her laughter at that suggestion. "Well, been there and done that. But no. I'm not a robot," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Summers, Willow's best friend."

Willow answered Pepper's unspoken question. "Yes, this is the friend who did have a robot replica made of her. But the Buffy-bot got destroyed by a motorcycle gang," Willow admitted. No need to mention that the gang members were demons.

"You made a human robot?" Tony asked impressed.

"No, this guy we went to school with did. I just maintained it and fixed it a lot," Willow admitted.

"Find that guy and hire him," Tony ordered. He took a step back when Willow's eyes turned black at the thought of Warren being alive and given a job next to her.

Buffy grabbed her hand. "Will," she admonished softly.

"The sick bastard is dead," Willow said grimly. She took a deep, calming breathe. Her eyes went back to normal.

Tony looked at Pepper, once again communicating without words. "I won't ask what happened," Tony said. "At least not yet." He looked back at Buffy. Her name was familiar. "Buffy Summers. Why do I know your name?"

"Well, I did apply for a position in your security department. I have an interview next week," Buffy admitted.

Tony looked at Pepper. "She fought off two men very effortlessly," she shared.

"I know better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving," Tony said. "Do you know Natasha?"

Buffy shook her head, assuming correctly he was referring to the lone female that was sighted on camera as fighting with Tony and his Avenger friends as they fought off the alien invasion. Buffy didn't know if Natasha was a slayer. It hadn't been confirmed. Giles had said the lone woman had too long of a documented history as a government agent to be one, though.

"Are you human?" Pepper asked Willow.

"Why would you ask that?" Tony wondered with a frown. Changing eye colors didn't necessarily signify extra-terrestrial.

"She used magic of some kind to take the knife from the man when it was against my neck. Suddenly, it was in her hand," Pepper said, looking at Tony.

"Well, I'm sort of a practicing witch. But I'm 100% human," Willow admitted. “I’m not inhuman.”

"She's an extremely powerful witch," Buffy said proudly.

"Are you one, too?" Pepper asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I've just had a lot of training," she said. Giles had some friends fabricate real martial arts training that would explain her skills. She didn't think Tony knowing she was superhuman would be a big deal, but Giles worried about S.H.I.E.L.D. getting its hands on her or any of the slayers. After the initiative, they were all wary of government agencies and their agendas.

"Magic? It does not exist in this world," Tony said firmly. "If you were Asgardian, I'd buy it. But you were born on Earth, right?"

"Yes, I'm an Earthling," Willow said with a smile. She wasn't going to argue with her new employer.

He dismissed her and looked again at Buffy. "So Buffy Summers, you don't have to go to your interview next week. You're hired," Tony said. He looked at Pepper. "What position was she being interviewed for exactly?"

"As your personal bodyguard. Happy can't take the stress and none of our current employees in his department applied for the job. They know better. Since you gave up the suit, you are vulnerable," Pepper said.

"Why can't I just have Banner as my personal bodyguard?" Tony asked with a mischievous grin.

"Because the collateral damage that would occur every time the Hulk made an appearance would be a nightmare. Not to mention a PR nightmare," Pepper said, shuddering at the thought. She looked at Buffy, who seemed unimpressed with the things they were talking about. There was something about her. "How about we take you on a trial basis? If working so closely with Tony is too much, you come to me, and I'll find another position in the company. No questions asked."

"I'm not that bad," Tony said defensively.

"Yes, you are," Pepper said with a fond look.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted. He gave Buffy a probing look. "Do you think you can handle working with a demanding and temperamental boss?"

Buffy grinned. "Oh, I think I can manage," she said confidently.

"Ladies, I can't think you enough for your assistance today," Pepper said, holding out her hand to both of them. "If you will go down to the second floor to HR, they can begin the paperwork. I will find you and talk salaries."

"Anything you want," Tony said breezily.

"No, Tony. We have specific guidelines to follow," Pepper said pointedly.

"Add 10% at least. They saved your life. They deserve more. Give them company cars and an expense card," Tony added. Money was nothing to him.

Buffy and Willow's eyes widened at his words. Neither had expected so much. They both had saved countless lives in the past decade, yet no one had ever really offered a monetary reward. Once Anya had suggested Buffy start charging for her services, and Buffy had been horrified at the suggestion. If Anya could see them now, she'd be very impressed.

"Not necessary," Buffy said quickly. Willow echoed her words.

"You'll earn it working with Tony," Pepper assured them. "When you're done, come back up to my offices, and I'll go over more specifics."

In a daze, the two women left his office to follow Pepper's instructions.

As soon as they left, Pepper looked at Tony and said, "They are not normal. The girl really is a witch. I saw it with my own two eyes. It was not a trick, Tony. She teleported a knife."

Tony frowned, his mind struggling to accept the implications. "Her eyes did turn completely black for a minute there," he said recalling.

"Not only that, Tony, but you should've seen them. They were completely unafraid of the _three_ muggers!" Pepper shared. "They made jokes. Willow stood and watched as Buffy took care of the men, not surprised by Buffy's strength or skill. One guy had to have been a hundred pounds heavier than her, but she still threw him like he weighed nothing!"

"Really?" Tony said, intrigued. “

"Could you not sense there was something different about her?" Pepper asked.

"She's small, blonde, and beautiful," he said with a shrug. "You know other women barely register to me when you're in the room."

She rolled her eyes, doubting that. The man noticed everything. "That wasn't what I meant. She's different."

"Maybe she's a master assassin like the Black Widow," Tony suggested. “She could be inhuman.”

"I don't know. You can have your friends check her out," Pepper suggested.

"I can check her out myself," Tony said. "It'll be fun."

"The secret spy club doesn't advertise on the web. Call Natasha," Pepper advised.

"So were you going to hire Willow before she helped you?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes. She's brilliant and will be immune to your charms," Pepper said with a sly grin.

"What? Not possible!" he protested.

"She's not into men," Pepper said.

Tony grinned. "Really? Do you think the two of them are lovers?" he asked eagerly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. Guys were so predictable when it came to some things. "No. They didn't give off lover like vibes. Willow called her best friend, not lover. She was open about her orientation, so I think she would've said if that was the case," Pepper said.

"What about Buffy? Are you worried she'll fall for me?" Tony asked, laughter in his eyes.

"That'll be your problem. Don't go enticing women that can kick your ass. You may not like what happens," Pepper said with a smile.

"You're supposed to defend my honor," Tony said, grabbing her and pulling her against him.

"I don't have time for that," she said, trying and failing to look stern. He was incorrigible, but he was hers. There was no one else on Earth like him.

He kissed her, and she melted against him. Then he put his forehead against hers, looking at her. "Please don't get yourself killed," he begged softly. "I couldn't survive your loss. It'd be the one thing that'd defeat me."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. And she was. She never dreamed a mugger would dare attack her since most in the city knew she was Iron Man's girlfriend. "I will be more careful."

"You better," Tony said sternly as Pepper stepped away. She smiled as she heard Tony say, "JARVIS, find out everything you can on Buffy Summers and Sunnydale, California."

If the new bodyguard had any secrets, Tony would find them. Tony didn't notice her leaving, his mind already miles away. His dismissal never bothered her. She understood her man. More importantly, she accepted him. She hoped the two new hires would be as understanding.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Well, what do you think? Leave a comment and tell me!_


	2. Testing the New Hires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just can't help himself...

_******Stark Industries******_

Tony rewatched the Top-Secret military video JARVIS had found for him in his search to uncover what secrets his new employees from Sunnydale were hiding. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. Meeting Thor and Loki and stopping an alien invasion had changed his world view quite a bit. However, the possibility of alien life was something all scientist contemplated at one time or another. But this—this was an entirely different matter. The file on The Initiative showed the United States military experimenting with demons and other supernatural creatures.

Tony sat back in his office chair stunned. He had arrogantly told Willow magic didn't exist naturally on Earth. Now he was finding out that the Earth had a lot of ancient demons and other creatures. The video wasn't the best quality, but it showed Buffy and a few other humans battling the creatures fearlessly. He didn't know if she was simply gifted like Natasha or if she was an inhuman. However, he was going to find out.

He grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of uncovering the truth. This was going to be fun!

****** _Hours Later******_

Buffy and Willow were filling Xander and Dawn in on their whirlwind day.

"So he's, like, telling Pepper to pay us whatever we want," Buffy said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"But Pepper vetoed that," Willow added with a grin.

"She can do that? Isn't Tony, like, the boss?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't think it works like that with them. It seemed to me that Pepper was in charge," Willow grinned. "He worships her. It was so cute to see!"

"He did tell her to pay us 10% more than the normal rate for our positions and to give us both company cars and a company credit card," Buffy boasted.

"It's not fair! Why do all the exciting things happen to you guys?" Xander complained.

"So they gave you a car, too?" Dawn inquired in disbelief. "Does that mean I get yours?"

"Well, it means you can drive mine more!" Buffy said with a happy grin. "Look at us, Will! We gotta Skype Giles and tell him our good news. He's not going to believe this!"

"He'll probably lecture you on showing your skills so soon to Pepper," Willow said.

There was a knock on their apartment door. Xander got up to answer it. His mouth fell open in surprise to see the very man they were discussing at his door. "Uh, hi. Mr. Stark, what...I mean, how can I help you?" Xander finally spit out.

Tony's eyes zeroed in on a familiar face. The guy wore an eye patch, but he looked like one of the men in the video he saw fighting demons. Curiouser and curiouser. Always one to love a puzzle, Tony pointed to the eye patch. "Is that an affectation or do you need it?" Tony asked, ignoring the social niceties with his bold question.

"Well, since I got my eye gauged out, yeah, I kind of do," Xander replied dryly. "I guess I could get a glass eye or something."

"How about a robotic one? I'm working on one in my lab, as a matter of fact," Tony said as he stepped through the doorway. His eyes spotted Buffy and Willow. He waved at them. "Sorry to barge in unannounced."

Both women jumped to their feet in surprise. Dawn looked on in fascination. Tony stepped toward her and held out his hand. "You must be Dawn, Buffy's little sister. I'm Tony. It's nice to meet you," Tony said.

Dawn took his hand, surprised by his straightforwardness. "Uh, you, too," she said.

Tony looked at Xander. "Sorry, I should've introduced myself to you first," Tony said apologetically. He held out his hand to Xander.

"Xander Harris," Xander said, feeling awkward. "I..uh..actually, I am one of your employees."

"Really?" Tony said in surprise. "What department?"

"Construction. I work for your construction company," Xander said.

"Well, that's great!" Tony said, smiling. He turned to Buffy and Willow. "I came by to give you your keys to your company cars." He held out two sets of keys. "They're hybrids, so they give good gas mileage. But use your company credit cards for any car related expense as well as all your meals and clothes during working hours. Keep the clothes purchases sensible, though. Not that I care. But Pepper gets worked up about those kinds of things. Your cards should be ready by tomorrow."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at the billionaire playboy turned superhero. Willow was right. Pepper really did call all the shots. Tony turned his too intelligent gaze on her, and she gulped nervously.

"So how about you? Do you need a job? I got lots of places you could work," Tony offered.

Buffy finally found her voice and said, "No, she's still in school. She's not done with her degree," Buffy shared.

"When you get ready to do an internship, let me know," Tony said. "Your sister saved Pepper's life. Anything you need, you only have to ask."

Dawn grinned. Buffy gave her a look and turned to Tony. "That's not necessary, I assure you," Buffy said.

"You didn't have to come here to give us this," Willow said, holding up the keys in bemusement. The day still seemed like a dream. She still was having trouble wrapping her mind around the amount of money Pepper said she was going to make. Now this.

"Well, since Buffy here is going to be my personal security guard, I thought we should get to know each other a bit more," Tony explained. "Can I take you guys out for dinner? Have you eaten yet?"

Willow and Buffy exchanged a glance. "I guess that'll be okay," Buffy said slowly. She wasn't quite sure how to take her new boss’s interest in her. Something told her that his too penetrating gaze was assessing them all very carefully. "Should we change?"

"Nah. We'll just get some pizza. I know a great place," Tony said. He turned to walk out. Their apartment didn't seem out of the ordinary. No weird voodoo dolls or crosses hanging all over the place. His research into witchcraft had uncovered some weird stuff, so he wasn't sure what to believe. However, Tony was determined to uncover every secret his new employees had. He found it interesting that one of their friends or boyfriends was already working for him. Tony was a bit surprised by the guy's career choice, however. Anyone that could fight monsters as a teenager had to be extraordinary in some way. Interesting. Another puzzle. Tony bet the story of how he lost that eye would be equally interesting.

A short time later, he sat at a large round booth. He and Xander both were drinking beers while the ladies drunk sodas. The pizza was hot and delicious as always.

"Tell Hank thanks," Tony said to the waitress.

"Of course, Mr. Stark," the waitress replied with a smile.

Xander was battling his desire to quip with his desire to stay employed. Finally, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "So, I'm a bit surprised that a guy with all your bucks would choose a run-of-the-mill pizza place," he said.

Tony took a bite of his pizza. He chewed and swallowed before answering, watching Xander take his own bite. When Xander's eye widened in surprise, Tony grinned. "This is no run-of-the-mill place. The pizza is the best!" Tony said. "I've been trying to get Hank, the owner, to let me buy his place and make chains of it, but he refuses."

"It's so good!" Buffy said in ecstasy.

"You shouldn't have brought me here! I don't have Buffy's metabolism! I'm going to gain so much weight living in this city!" Willow complained.

"Nah. I'll keep you too busy," Tony replied with a smile. He looked at the girls and then Xander. "So which one of the Summer girls are you dating?"

Xander instinctively moved away from Dawn, who he was sitting next to, and gave Buffy a guilty glance before quickly looking away. Tony, of course, noticed. He was surprised, though, when Xander said otherwise. "Neither. I've been best friends with Willow since I was six. Buffy moved to Sunnydale our sophomore year of high school. We're all just close friends," he explained. He tried to ignore Dawn's hurt look, but Tony made a mental note. Looks like a romance was brewing with little sis and the other girls didn't know yet. Tony grinned but said nothing.

"Do you all live together?" Tony asked.

"Xander and I are roommates. We live in the apartment across the hall from Buffy and Dawn. We'd live together if this city wasn't so expensive. A four bedroom anything would be beyond our means," Willow said.

"Not anymore," Buffy said, smiling at their new boss.

"You're a lucky guy," Tony said to Xander.

Xander smiled. "Yeah, I know," he said, giving his girls a fond smile.

"Sunnydale was full of a lot of challenges. It bonded us," Buffy explained.

"The earthquake destroyed the entire town. We were some of the last to escape the place," Willow shared.

Dawn decided to brave a question of her own. "What's it like to fly?" she asked him.

"It's pretty amazing," Tony admitted.

"I heard you gave up your suit. How could you do that?" Dawn wondered. "Doesn't that make you normal now?"

"Am I normal?" Tony asked, smiling.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I mean, you won't have the superpowers," she said.

"I realized that I didn't need the suit anymore. I am Iron Man and Iron Man is me," Tony replied simply. "Most of them were destroyed in my last battle. I'm sure I'll make some more. I can't help making things. It's what I do. I'm making a suit for Pepper right now. I don't want her to be unprotected ever again. I almost lost her recently when someone was trying to hurt me. Today with the mugger was just further proof that she's too vulnerable."

"Sometimes you can't protect those you love no matter how hard you try," Buffy said sagely. "Sometimes death has a way of finding you."

"Our mom died of a brain aneurysm," Dawn explained.

Tony actually knew that since he'd done extensive research on the family. It was a good sign that they weren't trying to be too secretive. "I'm sorry. I lost my father too soon, too. It's not easy," he said. "But sometimes evil finds a way to take those we love before their time. Those kinds of things we can stop. Or die trying."

Buffy looked at Tony and felt a connection. Here was a man who knew about sacrifice and expectation. He refused to do what he was told and forged his own path, defying the government and any who dared to curtail him. This man was truly someone she could admire. Getting to work for him was going to be a real treat.

Tony was determined to learn more about his two new hires and had planned something to find out what they were made of. He wanted to test their response to a sudden threat and had Happy set up a surprise attack when they left the restaurant and were walking to the car. A gang of thugs had been paid to stage a mugging. Tony stood aside to watch as Dawn was grabbed. She let out a predictable scream. However, she stomped hard on the attacker's foot and elbowed him in the side. Tony motioned for her to come to him. He had made it to his limo across the street. Instead of following him, Dawn turned to watch out for her friends.

Buffy had been surprised to be in the middle of a mugging for the second time in one day. The Latino males each carried a knife and demanded their money. Xander laughed. "You chose the wrong group of people, boys," he told them. He reached for Dawn and pulled her back behind him. Buffy easily disarmed two teens while Willow immobilized another with a spell. The other two guys ran off.

"Interesting," Tony said to himself as the boys ran away. All but the one Willow had frozen. Tony crossed the street toward them. "You can let the guy go. They weren't going to really rob you. I just wanted to witness your amazing skills for myself." Pepper had not exaggerated.

Buffy's eyes, though, blazed fire as she stepped toward him. "You put my sister and Xander at risk! Are you insane? They had a knife. Anything could've happened! You had no right to do such a thing!" Buffy exclaimed angrily.

Xander eyed their new boss warily. "Relax, Buff. We're all okay. No harm was done," he said to her.

"You sacrificed your eye, Xander! Never again! You've given up enough!" Buffy said to him.

Tony found her remark very curious. "What do you mean he sacrificed an eye?" he asked.

"He was trying to fight my battle. Someone I pissed off took his eye to punish me," Buffy shared grimly. Caleb had done so with joy in his heart. That had been one of the worst days of her life. The guilt she felt every time she looked at Xander could never be completely abated.

"That's awful!" Tony said with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but Pepper said you and Willow were amazing. I had trouble believing in the magic claim. The scientist in me wanted to see for myself. It was just a little test."

"You could've just asked," Willow admonished. "I would've given you a demonstration. A test that endangered Dawn wasn't necessary." She waved her hand and released the teen who ran off in terror.

"I guess I could've, but I wasn't sure if your powers were like my friend Bruce's, whose powers only come out when he's in distress," Tony said.

"Well, I don't have any superpowers," Xander said. "I wish I did. Maybe I'd still have my eye."

"Come to my lab tomorrow," Tony said to him. "I want to show you what I'm working on. I wasn't kidding when I said I could give you back your eye. It won't be quite the same thing. It'd be so much better."

"Uh, I have to work at the site tomorrow," Xander said, looking unsure.

"Tell your foreman I need you for a special project. I'll have my secretary call him and verify when you come in and give her your supervisor's name," Tony said.

"Okay," Xander said in bemusement. The man was like a whirlwind, changing everything in his path.

Later, after he'd taken them back to their apartment building, they discussed the evening.

"He has to be the sexiest and coolest boss ever!" Dawn gushed.

"I have a small man crush myself," Xander admitted with a grin.

"He's too smart for his own good," Buffy said with a frown. "He was watching us a little too closely. At this rate, he's going to find out I'm a slayer by the end of the week!"

"What's the big deal? He seemed okay with me being a witch. He's not one of those guys who doesn't like strong women," Willow pointed. "You saw him with Pepper."

"Not to mention, he's very grateful for what you did," Dawn said.

"I hope you're right," Buffy said. She had her reservations. However, she knew they'd never get a chance like this again. Tomorrow, she'd start her new job and test the waters. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret taking the job.

Driving back to his place, Tony asked JARVIS if he'd gotten the video.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS replied. It appeared on the screen in the back of the limo.

Tony had seen the events firsthand, but he had wanted a recording to analyze. None of the four seemed truly frightened of the sudden attack. Even the little sister who had screamed wasn't experiencing true terror. His one-eyed employee, Xander, seemed to relish the violence that was about to unfold and stood guard in front of Dawn, calling out words of encouragement to his friends. Violence was obviously something he was used to confronting. The crime stats Tony had read about their hometown was a bit alarming. There was a steady number of deaths and violent attacks all the years the three had been at school in Sunnydale. Tony, of course, didn't believe the official reports that were constantly blaming things on a growing drug and gang problem. Too many eyewitness reports of their high school graduation turning into a massacre had leaked out. A few had even claimed the town's mayor had turned into a giant snake and ate the principal. Of course, that was ludicrous, but it was obvious the town was hiding something. It wasn't quite normal.

Tony didn't know what was true and what was an exaggeration. However, he knew that Buffy and Willow had extraordinary gifts. Buffy could handle herself in a fight without losing control. She'd disarmed the teens without causing them serious injury. Tony couldn't help but wonder how she'd respond to a real threat. Fascinated by his discoveries, Tony looked forward to unraveling more of his new puzzle. Tomorrow, he'd have Xander in is lab. Maybe Xander would reveal something that would shed some light onto what secrets Buffy Summers held.

****** _Chapter End******_


	3. Revelations

****** _The Next Day******_

Pepper gave Tony a frustrated look. "What were you thinking, Tony? Anything could've happened? You didn't think Happy would tell me what you did last night?" she asked.

"I'm so going to fire the little traitor!" Tony complained.

"He works for me now, remember? You can't fire him," Pepper reminded him with a smile. "Buffy's sister could've been hurt. From what I could discover, she has no training. I did an extensive background check on Buffy and Willow. Willow's parents are college professors. She's an only child. Nothing criminal in her background. Buffy's had some problems, but nothing alarming. She may be unusually strong for a woman, but she's got the training. She had an ex-boyfriend who was Special Forces with the military. He obviously taught her a thing or two."

"Pepper, there's more going on. You saw the video! They were fighting _demons_! One of them works for Stark Construction. I find it too coincidental," Tony said.

"So you're going to talk him into volunteering for your experimental robotic eye? Are you insane?" Pepper asked incredulously. "It's nowhere near ready for human testing!"

"Any guy who spent his high school years battling monsters is a risk taker," Tony pointed out. "I bet Xander will jump at the chance for what I'm going to offer him. I need a new partner in crime. The government is a little mad at Rhodey for helping me with the Mandarin. They got him working overseas for the foreseeable future. They're trying to keep me from corrupting him further."

"He's a soldier, Tony. You know he can't be a cowboy like you. He has a chain of command he has to follow," Pepper said. "Maybe you should contact Fury about Buffy. She could already be on his radar."

"And if she's not? I don't want him to snatch her away from me," Tony said.

"Just use more finesse. Please?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled at her and gave her a light kiss. "I will. These girls are tough, though. I don't think you should worry so much. Their entire hometown was destroyed in an earthquake. Buffy said Xander got his eye gauged out by a guy who had it in for her. They aren't going to quit me so easily," Tony said. "Besides, I really do need Willow to run my lab."

"Remember that the next time you try to conduct experiments using them as bait," Pepper admonished with a fond look of exasperation.

Tony grinned unrepentantly. "I gotta go down to the lab. Catch you later," Tony said. He went to the private elevator in his office that went directly down to his lab.

Tony found Buffy and Xander waiting in front of his lab. Xander stood up when he spotted Tony stepping off the elevator.

"Glad you both made it," Tony said with an easy smile. "Buffy, Happy wants to meet with you to fill you in on the perimeters of your duties. He was my bodyguard for many years. Don't listen to him when he says it's why he got an ulcer."

"Okay," Buffy said slowly. "Shall I come back down here when I'm done?"

Tony handed her a small tablet. "Ask JARVIS. He'll tell you where I'm at," Tony said.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked, examining the tablet.

"Jarvis stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I am whatever Tony wants me to be. I take care of him," a voice from the tablet said.

Buffy was so startled she almost dropped the tablet. "Excuse me?"

"JARVIS is my A.I. He runs all my systems," Tony explained. "Think of him as the most efficient secretary ever made or imagined."

"Secretary?" the voice said, a note of offense in his voice.

"Sorry, JARVIS!" Tony said. "You know you are much more than that. I got a schedule to keep. Take care of Buffy." He motioned for Xander to follow.

"Wait!" Buffy called out. Both men stopped and looked at her. She stepped toward Xander. "Don't let our too charismatic and intelligent boss talk you into agreeing to anything experimental!" she ordered Xander. "Not without Will's okay."

"You think I'm charismatic?" Tony asked with a pleased grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored him. She waited for Xander to nod. "Yes, mother," he said patiently.

Buffy turned and walked off. Tony chuckled. "I thought I had it bad. At least I get to sleep with Pepper. You have two beautiful women telling you what to do and you're not sleeping with either of them?" Tony prodded as he stepped through the secure doors into his lab.

Xander sighed. "Yes, they're the boss of me most of the time. Usually they know best. Experience has taught me to trust them," Xander said.

Tony gave him a curious glance. "That's very trusting of you, especially since Buffy admitted that she's the reason you lost your eye," Tony said.

"Buffy takes too much responsibility for everything," Xander said. "She wasn't responsible for what Caleb did to me. I'm the one who insisted on fighting when I knew I was out of my league. I knew the risks—I always did."

Tony thought his comment was very revealing but refrained from probing further. "It's good to have people you can depend on," Tony said. "I've only recently learned the benefits of working with a team."

"Yeah, I saw," Xander said with a grin. Unlike Xander's, Tony's work with the Avengers had been documented and aired live on television.

Tony found himself liking the young man more and more. He decided to cut through some of the bullshit. He pushed a button and up popped a large TV screen. "I want you to watch something that I find fascinating. I'm hoping you can shed some light on some things for me," Tony said.

Xander nodded and watched the screen. He looked dismayed when he saw the footage of their final battle with Adam and the Initiative. It was clear the facility had been recording him, Buffy, Riley, Giles, and Willow. Even Spike was on the video. He glanced nervously at Tony, who paused the video.

"You can imagine my surprise to uncover an entire undocumented species of sort in your previous hometown of Sunnydale, CA. What's even more curious is that you and your friends seem quite prepared to fight such creatures," Tony remarked. "Care to explain?"

Xander sighed. He should've known his boss's offer to give him back his eye was both too good to be true and came with strings. "I'm not sure you'll believe me," Xander said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Tony said pleasantly. "I fought Thor, a demi-god who rides lightening. Then helped him defeat an alien invasion. There's not much I can't handle. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"You wanna bet?" Xander asked with a grin. Buffy might hurt him later, but he knew Tony was never going to stop until he knew all there was to know. So he proceeded to reveal Buffy's secret and his life with her. Tony listened without comment, his eyes giving away nothing. When he stopped talking, he waited for Tony to say something.

"So my new security guard is not an inhuman or just well-trained but is a vampire slayer? One that was called to fight vampires, demons, and any other supernatural creature when she was just fifteen years old? Your old town was on a hellmouth, a place of mystical energy that calls to all kinds of evil creatures? The earthquake that destroyed the town was really you and your friends permanently closing it?" Tony asked, a note of incredulity in his voice. “Did I get it all right?”

"Yep," Xander said in resignation. Here was the part where he'd get fired or laughed out of the room. Giles and Buffy were so going to be pissed.

Tony was silent a moment. He had thought he was prepared for anything Xander might tell him. It seemed he was wrong. "Slayers have existed for centuries?" he clarified.

"Willow or Buffy could explain it better or Giles. You should talk to Giles," Xander said.

"He was her Watcher and posed as your high school librarian?" Tony asked.

Xander nodded. "He's in England now with Faith," Xander said. "Or was. I mean Faith isn't in England anymore. She's in Ohio."

"Who is Faith?"

"Another slayer," Xander said, then winced. He probably shouldn't mention the other slayers. Giles was going to kill him.

"I thought Buffy was one of a kind," Tony questioned.

"Well, she was until she died once. A vampire drowned her at the end of our sophomore year," Xander explained. "When she died, another slayer was called. I gave her mouth to mouth, and she came back to life. Most slayers usually fight and die alone. Buffy has always had us. She's the oldest known slayer in history. Well, except for Faith. Faith was called our senior year after the second slayer was killed. She's about two years or so older than us. She's never told us exactly," Xander said. "But Buffy has been fighting the longest."

"A dangerous occupation," Tony observed, his mind racing with all the data. These kids were saving the world when Tony was doing nothing except the occasional tinkering.

"Yes, it is," Xander said soberly.

"And that's how you lost your eye?"

"We were battling the First. Caleb was his disciple or something," Xander said with a shrug.

"The first what?" Tony inquired.

"The first evil," Xander said. When he saw Tony's face, he smiled in sympathy. "Yeah, it's a bit insane sounding."

"So what skills do you bring to the team?" Tony asked.

"None. Not really," Xander said looking down. Then he met Tony's gaze. "I mean I've killed my share of vampires. I've mostly used my face as a punching bag to distract. On occasion, I've proved useful. I've saved Buffy's life a few times and Willow's twice."

Tony somehow knew that there was much more to this young man than he was saying. "The saving of a life is never a minor thing," Tony said sagely. "So why are you guys in New York?"

"We're retired. Mostly. I mean Buffy and Will did kill a lot of those alien creatures who came around our neighborhood. I may have picked off one or two. Buffy sometimes stops muggings, as you know. There's so many people in this city that the real crime gets in the way of the supernatural crimes," Xander said. "Faith has a team of people helping her in Ohio where the other hellmouth is located. It's her turn, so we decided to get a life and came here."

"No ulterior motive?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"None. I got a job with your construction company as soon as we came here. The girls went to school. Buffy finished her degree in history while Dawn started at NYU," Xander said.

"And Dawn? What's special about her?" Tony asked.

"Dawn is perfectly human with no superpowers," Xander said carefully. That's one secret he would never reveal.

Tony could sense there was more to what he was saying. However, he decided that he'd grilled the guy long enough. "So let me show you what I've been working on," Tony said.

Xander was surprised. He had begun to believe that the offer of a new eye was just a pretense to get him alone. "You're serious?" Xander asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for giving you the third degree. I can't help it. I have to know everything all the time. It's the way I'm made. I hate being blindsided. But I really am working on a project that could help you. I need a risk taker to take a chance. It's not safe being on the cutting edge," Tony shared. "I almost killed myself more than once perfecting my Iron Man suit, but then I nailed it. The risks were so worth it."

"You think I'm the guy you're looking for?" Xander asked in surprise.

Tony gave him a wide smile. "I know you are!" he said confidently. This guy spent years fighting evil without any special skills at all and had managed to survive. It was a miracle he'd only lost an eye. Tony could give him a real ability to fight once again. He'll never be the same.

****** _Two Hours Later******_

Buffy stood pacing outside Tony's lab. He was in there with Xander and was ignoring her presence. She pulled out the tablet and touched the screen. "Are you sure you told him I was out here waiting?" she asked.

"Yes. He is aware," JARVIS replied.

Buffy sat back down in the chair. She knew that as his guard she should probably get used to cooling her heels waiting on Tony. It was just she was worried. Tony had Xander in there with a promise to give him a robotic eye. Just the thought of all the bad things that could happen to Xander once Tony started "experimenting" on him had her worried.

She sent Willow a text with her concerns.

" _Relax! Those things take time. Nothing is going to happen without us knowing exactly what's involved,"_ her text replied. Buffy sighed, knowing Will was right.

Finally, the door opened. "Buffy, you can come in now," Tony called out.

She went in, her eyes immediately going to Xander's. He looked the same; however, he gave her a guilty glance. Buffy put her hands on her hip. "Okay, spill. What did you do?"

"He had a video of you, Buff. I had to tell him," Xander said defensively.

"What video?" Buffy asked.

"The one of you fighting vampires, demons, and other monsters in Sunnydale," Tony supplied. "JARVIS can access Top-Secret files."

Buffy was silent, not sure how to respond. "So you know I'm the slayer," she said simply.

"I have a million questions," Tony said eagerly.

Buffy held up her hand. "First, I want to know exactly what you want with Xander," she said.

"It's okay, Buffy. He's just showing me what he's working on," Xander assured her.

"I told Xander about my robotic eye. If I adapt it to the human body, he could have x-ray vision, thermal night vision, and a cool laser weapon that'd shoot out of his eye," Tony said smugly.

"Would he be able to actually see normally?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Of course! That's just the beginning," Tony said. "I need a new partner. Xander is going to assist me in my lab."

"I am?" Xander asked in surprise.

"I need someone besides me to design for. The military won't let me make any more Iron Man suits for anyone but them. I mean I can make them for myself. I'm making one for Pepper—they can kiss my ass—but I'm having to think outside the box," Tony said.

"I thought Willow was your robot girl?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, she is. She's going to do all the official work in the lab with my scientists. Xander will be my personal assistant," Tony said.

"Why me?" Xander asked perplexed. The guy was the coolest man ever, but Xander was feeling like he'd been run over by a steamroller. Tony had so many exciting ideas. He was like Buffy and Willow rolled up in one. The brains of Willow with the energy and intensity of Buffy; it was a fascinating and exhausting combination.

"Because you interest me. You seem to have no super powers, no physical enhancements that would give you an edge, yet you willing threw yourself into her fight. You risk your life again and again fighting things you really had no business doing. That interests me. You have potential. You have heart. Skills can be taught. Gama rays can turn you into a superfreak, but having heart makes you special. It makes you someone I want on my team—someone I want working with me," Tony stated.

Buffy loved Xander with every part of her. He was her rock, her best friend, her conscience. To have someone with so much experience and influence see in Xander what she'd seen and known for years made her want to hug him. She gave Tony a brilliant smile. "He is pretty special," she said softly.

Xander looked embarrassed. "I already have a job. What will the guys think?" Xander asked in concern.

"Don't worry about them. I'll tell your supervisor I've pulled you off the sight to work on a special project for me," Tony said. "I'm eccentric. He won't blink an eye. I'll double your pay."

Xander blinked in surprise. Then he held out his hand. "You got yourself an assistant!" Xander exclaimed with a grin.

Tony shook his hand, pleased. "Perfect!"

"Don't be talking him into anything that will hurt him," Buffy said with a warning look at Tony.

JARVIS interrupted. "Sir, Nick Fury is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy. Next time make an appointment," Tony said dismissively.

"He's on his way down," JARVIS said.

Tony frowned in annoyance. He looked at Buffy. "Time to earn your pay. Don't let him in my lab," Tony ordered.

"He can't get in here anyway," Buffy pointed out.

"I don't want him bothering me at all," Tony said. "Make sure he gets that."

"Who is he?" Buffy asked.

"Someone who thinks he's more important than he is," Tony said with a smirk.

Buffy felt like she was being set up, but she nodded and walked to the exit. The door closed behind her.

A short time later, a very tall, dark skinned man stepped off the elevator. He, too, wore an eye patch. Buffy stared at him in bemusement. It seemed that Xander wasn't as much of a novelty in Tony's world as she originally thought. She stood in his path, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark doesn't want to be disturbed," she said reasonably. "You'll have to come back another time."

Nick frowned down at the attractive blonde. A new assistant. Tony never learned. "JARVIS, open the door!" Nick called out.

The door opened. "Don't let him in, Buffy!" Tony called out. He was watching them on his monitors, a huge smile of anticipation on his face.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked him.

"Fury needs to learn he's not the baddest guy around," Tony said with a smirk.

Nick tried to go around Buffy. She moved and blocked his path once again. "I told you to come back at more convenient time for Mr. Stark," Buffy said coolly.

Nick narrowed his one eye at her. The petite blonde didn't seem phased by his superior height or his one eye. "I don't care what Mr. Stark says. I need to see him," Nick Fury replied, trying to go around her once again.

Buffy again stepped up to him, and this time held her hand up and shoved him slightly against the chest.

Nick grabbed her hand to remove it. Buffy took his intentions as hostile and twisted his wrist. She had him flipped on his back, her foot against his neck before he realized what happened.

Tony peeked his head out of his office, laughing. "Buffy, I'm giving you a raise! You managed to knock the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. on his ass in less than a minute," Tony said with a smirk.

Buffy frowned at her boss. "Excuse me?" she asked. She quickly removed her foot from his neck and moved back.

Tony reached out and offered his hand to Nick Fury. Fury got to his feet and glowered at both of them.

"Buffy, meet Nick Fury head of S.H.I.E.L.D—Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. SHIELD for short," Tony said.

Buffy looked aghast and apologized, "I'm so sorry!" Giles had told her all about this group of Master spy network. They were responsible for organizing the Avengers movement.

"Fury, meet Buffy Summers, my new personal security guard," Tony said proudly.

Nick looked at her with interest. "You are a lot stronger than you look," he observed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Buffy said modestly.

"She's my superhero, so keep your hands off of her," Tony announced.

"Superhero?" Nick wondered.

"She's a bona fide vampire slayer," Tony announced proudly. "Bet you didn't know those existed!" He loved knowing something before Nick Fury. "Fury is a master spy. He prides himself on knowing everyone's secrets."

"I take it he doesn't tell you any of those. At least not any he wants to keep," Buffy said, giving Tony a dark look. "Not only did I not share mine with you, but I don't appreciate you sharing it with every Tom, Dick, and Harry you know."

"It's Nick, not Dick," Tony said with a grin. "Although I personally think dick is appropriate."

"Are you quite done?" Nick asked Tony. "I needed to discuss something with you."

Tony gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Why don't we go up to my office?" Tony suggested.

"You think?" he said sarcastically. Tony just grinned. He turned to Buffy. "Why don't you and Xander take a lunch break? Bring me back something tasty."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked doubtfully. It was kind of early for lunch.

"Yeah. I'll be in my office until you return," Tony said. The two men walked off.

Buffy looked at Xander. "He set me up! He wanted me to knock that guy on his ass!" she exclaimed.

Xander laughed. "He's got to be the coolest boss on the planet!" he enthused. "I think I'm in love!"

"I'm something, but it's not love," she said dryly. "He's blabbing my business to everyone he knows. What part of secret identity does he not get? You did tell him it was a secret identity, right?"

"I figured it was a given. The man's IQ is unmeasurable," Xander pointed out. "Besides, that guy wasn't just anyone. He looked important. We should go see Will. She can give us the details on SHIELD's head guy," Xander suggested. Buffy agreed.

***** _Tony's Office******_

Tony greeted Clint, otherwise known as the Hawk, waiting outside his office. "I didn't know you were here," Tony said, greeting him with a smile.

"Fury's made a few new enemies lately," Clint said with a smile. "I pulled guard duty."

"Someone's gotta do it," Tony said with a grin. "You should meet my new guard. She's a tigress. She knocked Fury on his ass."

"She took me by surprise," Nick said with a glare.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I wasn't kidding about the slayer thing," Tony said. "I didn't know when I hired her. She saved Pepper's life. Pepper was mugged literally across the street yesterday."

"Is she okay?" Nick asked in concern.

"She's fine," Tony said. "What's up?" He went through his office door. The two men followed.

"I need you to contact Dr. Banner. He's gone AWOL. It's concerning," Nick Fury said.

Tony didn't look concerned. "He won't return your phone calls? Not a call for concern. I don't either," Tony said with a smirk.

"He was supposed to join with Steve and get some testing done. Both have undergone severe physical activity lately. We want to run some tests on them," he said.

"Why? They're fine. Both are damn well indestructible," Tony said.

"They are the only known subjects to be affected by gamma rays. We don't know if it ever wears out or the effect on the heart and other major organs," Nick explained.

"What can I tell you? Bruce doesn't check in with me," Tony said.

"In case he's screening my calls, will you give him a call?" Nick said.

"Sure," Tony said. Nick waited expectantly. "You mean now?"

"Yes, now!" Nick said in exasperation.

Tony snickered and dialed Bruce's cell. It went to voicemail. "Hey, this is me. Call me as soon as you get this. I got this one-eyed pest wanting to check in on you," Tony said, smirking at Nick, who rolled his eye.

"If he calls you back, call me, okay?" Nick asked.

"Sure, but don't you think you're overreacting?" Tony said.

"We've been keeping an eye on Banner for years. His Hulk is deadly and unpredictable as well as not very controllable. It concerns me that he's out of contact," Nick said.

"I'll see if I can track him down," Tony offered.

"I appreciate it," Nick Fury said. "Now do you want to explain what you mean about your new guard being a slayer?"

Tony grinned. "You guys may want to sit down for this," Tony said.

When Tony was done, the two men stared at him without blinking. Finally, Clint said, "Bullshit!"

Tony laughed. "Not bullshitting. The girl is the real deal. I have video proof. Not the best quality, but I'm sure JARVIS can clean it up," Tony said.

Nick Fury looked thoughtful. Then he said, "There has been a high number of reports the past few years of woman possessing unusual strength. I had mostly chalked it up to rise of feminism and women finally gaining equal ground with their male counterparts."

"Don't let Natasha hear you talk that way," Clint warned.

"JARVIS, where is Buffy now?" Tony asked.

"She is in the elevator with Mr. Harris. They have just left the new robotics lab," he replied.

"They're probably on their way out to lunch," Tony said. He looked at Clint. "Here's a chance for someone not caught unaware to test her reflexes." He smirked at Nick. "Let's see how Clint does."

Clint shrugged. He'd been knocked on his ass by a woman before. Unlike most men, he knew firsthand how capable a woman could be. He never underestimated the opposite sex. "A superior fighter doesn't a superhero make," he said.

"Maybe not. But she's the real deal. You'll see," Tony said. He led the men out of his office, determined to prove to them that Buffy Summers was not just talented. She was the slayer.

****** _Chapter End******_

_I love your reviews like a fat lady loves her chocolate! :)_


	4. Pushed Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just doesn't know when to quit...

****** _Where We Left Off******_

Clint resigned himself to the coming confrontation. He just hoped no one got hurt. Although his closest friend was a woman whom he often sparred with, he didn't really enjoy fighting a woman. He took comfort in the thought that if the woman really did have some type of powers, he probably couldn't hurt her that much. He watched her step out of the elevator and grimaced. This was not going to end well. He tried to appear casual as he drew near them. The one-eyed guy, however, noticed Clint and eyed him warily. When Clint reached out to grab Buffy, Xander threw himself in front of her.

"What's your problem, man?" Xander demanded.

Clint didn't respond. He just hit the guy in the face, expecting that would end his involvement. However, the guy knew how to take a hit and hit him back.

"What the hell?" Buffy said, stepping between them. She pushed Xander back and then glared at Clint.

Clint blinked in surprise. The woman was beautiful and several inches smaller than he. Since he wasn't a tall man, most women could look him in the eye. Not this woman. She looked up at him in seething anger. Clint inwardly cursed Tony. "I'm trying to test your reflexes," he finally said.

"Test? You wanna test me?" she asked incredulously. She looked around the lobby, trying to spot Tony. Then she looked up and caught his guilty look as he stood with Nick Fury looking down at him. "You want to get your ass kicked then that's fine by me." Without another word, she stepped up to him and hit him so hard, his feet went off the ground. Airborne, he flew several feet before crashing into a wall.

Buffy was so angry that she could barely see straight. She stepped forward to beat the arrogant man unconscious when Xander grabbed her arm. "Don't, Buffy!" he ordered.

"He hit you, Xander!" she replied. "They want to know what a slayer is, I'm going to show them!"

Xander glanced at the growing audience. "Not the right time. Not the right place," he reminded her.

Buffy realized that he was right. She stepped over to the guy she'd just decked. "You tell Tony the next time he tries to set me up, he better be covered in armor. I'll show him what real power is!" she said coldly.

Clint was still so stunned by the woman that he didn't reply before she left with the one-eyed guy. He glared up at Tony and Fury, who stood on the second floor, looking down at him. Wincing as his back protested, he slowly got to his feet and made his way up to join them.

"Told you," Tony said to Fury. "She hit him once. Did you see that? She's like a mini-Thor."

Fury was thoughtful, his mind racing with possibilities. "There's others like her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know there's one. A Faith who is working at the hellmouth in Ohio somewhere," Tony said.

Clint made it up to them. "She is really pissed at you," he told Tony.

Tony winced. "She is?" he asked. Since she'd only hit Clint once, Tony was hoping she wasn't too mad. "You shouldn't have hit Xander. She's very protective of him."

"Yeah, well, thanks for telling me that _now_ ," Clint replied with a glare.

"I was right about him, too," Tony said with a smug smile. "Xander is going to be perfect. He knows what she can do better than anyone. He lost an eye fighting some demon guy, yet he still comes to her defense. He's the epitome of selfless and brave."

"The girl said the next time you want to test her you better be covered in armor because she's going to show you what real power is," Clint said.

Tony frowned. "She was that mad?"

"I think it was the restraining hand of her friend that kept her from beating me senseless," Clint said with a grimace.

Nick Fury laughed. "Looks like you're going to have to start interviewing a new bodyguard," Nick said.

"I hope not. Pepper will be pissed. Not to mention I like having my own superhero," Tony said with a grin.

"Should've thought of that before you set her up twice in the span of an hour," Nick pointed out.

"The woman is not like Natasha," Clint said. "Natasha likes underplaying her skills to catch her opponents off guard. She uses finesse more than brute force. This girl knows her power and isn't afraid to use it. I hope you didn't make me a new enemy."

"I'll talk to her," Tony said.

"I'd like to talk to her myself," Nick said.

"My slayer. Go find your own," Tony said firmly.

"I don't think she's the type of person you can own," Clint said dryly.

"You know what I meant," Tony said. He decided to go talk to his new scientist. "Her best friend Willow is my new head of Robotics. I'll get her on my side." He turned to go to his elevator.

"Don't forget about Banner," Nick called out. "Let me know if he contacts you."

Tony lifted his hand in acknowledgment but didn't stop or turn back toward them.

"So what do you think?" Nick asked Clint after Tony left.

"I feel like I was hit by Thor's hammer," Clint said, rubbing his bruised jaw.

"You kind of look like you were," Nick observed. "If she is who Tony says she is, then we can't allow her to be wasted as his personal bodyguard. Go track her down. Apologize. See if she's open to working for us."

"Now is not the time to approach her. She's too pissed," Clint replied. "I should have Natasha with me anyway. Sometimes woman respond better to other women."

Nick nodded. The implications of Tony's revelation needed to be researched. "We gotta go. I got to see what I can find out about this new development," he said.

Clint followed him.

Tony found Willow talking to the assistant Pepper had already hired for her. The assistant was in charge of her personnel and was setting up the interviews.

"Thanks, Tina," Willow said before turning to Tony. "Hey, Mr. Stark. I've got my first interview lined up today and several tomorrow. We'll have this place lock and loaded before too long!"

Tony smiled at her eagerness. "That's great. I knew you'd be the right person for the job," he said.

Willow flushed at his praise. "I hope so!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm hoping you can intervene and keep your friend Buffy from quitting on me," Tony said. He told Willow what had occurred.

"Buffy told me about the Fury incident. She was pretty pissed. She has an innate distrust and dislike of the military and government organizations," Willow said.

"Me, too! We're a perfect match!" Tony insisted. "Fury rejected me initially for the Avengers program because he said I didn't play well with others."

"Buffy does like calling the shots, but that's not all. We trusted someone involved with the military, and things got ugly," Willow said.

"The ex?" Tony wondered.

Willow shook her head. "No, Riley was great. He left the military. Even with AWOL for a time because of what they did to Buffy," Willow explained. "Buffy also had to jump through hoops with the Watcher's Council. A bunch of stuff shirts trying to stay relevant in the fight made Giles perform this sadistic ritual on her when she turned 18. It almost got her and her mother killed. Giles quit the council over it. Needless to say, our experiences with organized bodies have never been good. I won't even go into the disasters they caused with Faith."

"So do you think she'll stay mad for long?" Tony asked.

"Depends," Willow said with a shrug.

"On what?" he asked.

"How well you grovel," Willow said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Look, Buffy's reasonable. But if she's really pissed over your latest stunt that got Xander slugged, it may take her a bit to cool down. No one messes with Xander," Willow said, giving him a disapproving look. "He's ours, and we take care of what is ours." There wasn't a man on earth that Willow loved as much as Xander. Nor would there ever probably be again.

"He wasn't hurt!" Tony said defensively.

"Not the point. You pulled a stunt last night that could've gotten him hurt, remember? That's twice!" Willow reminded him.

"I'll behave. I promise. I just wanted to know what her skills are," Tony said.

"Well, then ask her to spar with you or someone else. Don't have strange guys attack her," Willow said. "Does Pepper know?"

Tony winced. "No. I'd rather she not," Tony said.

"Too late!" a voice behind them said. They turned and saw Pepper, who marched up to Tony. "One day, Tony! You managed to run off your new security guard in _one_ day!"

"How did you find out?" Tony wondered in amazement.

"She called me," Pepper said. "She said thanks for the opportunity, but she didn't think it was going to work out. She can't work for a guy who thinks it's okay to endanger her friends or her sister. She doesn't trust you."

That remark hurt. Tony frowned in displeasure. "I didn't mean to upset her so much. I just had to know. Then I wanted to show Fury what she could do," Tony said.

"No, you wanted to show off and one up him," Pepper corrected. "You better go find her and apologize."

"I'd give her a day to cool off," Willow advised. "She can be a bit stubborn when she's angry."

"Why was Fury here?" Pepper asked Tony.

"He's trying to track down Bruce. It seems he's gone dark, and that concerns him," Tony shared.

"Did you try calling him?" Pepper asked in concern. She liked Bruce. He got Tony in a way few people did and had the intellect to keep up with Tony, which so few did.

"I did. I got his voicemail," Tony said. "I'm going to have JARVIS look for him."

"I'll talk to Buffy when I get home," Willow told him.

"You don't think Xander will quit, too?" Tony asked in alarm. Buffy was fascinating, and he didn't want to lose her. However, he needed someone like Xander.

"Nah. He needs a job. He loves working for your company," Willow said. "You told him you could give him x-ray vision. He's not going anywhere."

Tony smiled in relief. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let him be permanently damaged or anything," Tony said.

"Just show me the specs of any experiments you want to do with him, please? I can't promise things will go well for you if something happened to him," Willow cautioned.

"Is that a threat?" Tony asked curiously.

"No. Not a threat. Just letting you know," Willow said casually. "But I don't always have much self-control when someone I love is hurt or killed. And Buffy? She died saving her sister once. I brought her back from the dead, so it's not a good idea to go pissing either of us off."

Both Pepper and Tony's eyes widened in shock at both her words and with the casual tone she used to deliver her threat. Pepper was reassessing her and wondering if she'd misjudged Willow. Tony, on the other hand, was intrigued. Utterly. "What? You raised the dead? Buffy died? How dead? That's not possible!" Tony exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, we deal with the impossible all the time," Willow replied with a sardonic smile.

"Ms. Rosenburg, you're first appointment has arrived. They're waiting in the conference room," her assistant said to her.

"We'll get out of your way," Pepper said, looking pointedly at Tony.

"But I have questions!" Tony protested. "Lots and lots of questions!"

"Let me get the positions filled here, and I promise to sit down with you and answer all your questions," Willow said.

"Fine," Tony reluctantly agreed. He let Pepper lead him out of Willow's lab.

"Tony, you're going to have to back off the new employees or you'll scare them off," Pepper warned.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Tony asked as they got on his elevator.

"I was standing right next to you," Pepper said dryly.

"She can raise the dead! Or she's a liar. Or maybe she's got delusions of grandeur," Tony said.

"All three possibilities are alarming," Pepper said. "Why don't we just focus on her robotic talents? That's why you hired her, remember?"

"How can I not find out what she can do? She is a scientist but claims to have magical powers," Tony said.

"She does have some powers. We've both seen some," Pepper reminded him. "And if she can raise the dead, it's best if you tread lightly. For once, Tony, listen to me."

Tony put his arm around her and hugged her against him. The elevator opened. They walked out together. "Don't worry, Pepper. I won't do anything stupid. I'll focus on Xander for now," Tony said. "You should've seen him! When Clint seemed to be a threat, he immediately confronted him. He didn't hide behind Buffy. When Clint hit him, he took the hit, and then hit him back."

"Clint hit him?" Pepper asked in outrage.

"Oh, Buffy didn't mention that part?" Tony asked with a wince.

Pepper sighed. "No, she didn't," Pepper said flatly.

"It was nothing," Tony said dismissively. "I'm going to call Xander. He seems more reasonable than Buffy. Don't worry. Everything will work out."

"I hope so," she replied. "Let me know if you hear from Bruce. I hope he's okay."

"How could he not be? He is indestructible. Nothing on earth or any other planet can kill him," Tony said.

"That we know of. Remember that. There's things out there and even on this planet we don't know about," she reminded him. The realization of how small they really were and often how powerless sometimes kept her awake at night. Her recent brush with death had hit that point home. She hoped that Buffy and Willow would be new allies—allies and not new enemies. They didn't need any more of those.

****** _A Few Days Earlier******_

Dr. Bruce Banner had flown into Cleveland, Ohio to speak at a conference at Oberlin College, an old liberal arts college not far from Cleveland in a tiny town called Oberlin. The college offered to pick him up, but he opted to rent a car. The college was less than an hour away. Bruce enjoyed the tranquil drive. Ohio was much more relaxing to drive in than New York City. The traffic in New York City was so insane that it made the Big Guy come out sometimes. He never drove if he could avoid it in the city.

He flew in on the red-eye and made it at the college by ten. Things went well. Now that he was no longer a fugitive and Tony had cleared the way in the academic world again for him, he could actually publish some of his work. This was his first request to speak in a long time. The college was small but very prestige. He had been happy to make some new contacts. He left the conference feeling good about the entire experience. His problem occurred on the drive back.

His rental car broke down right outside of Orberlin. He hadn't brought a car charger, and his cell phone was dead. He got out of the car and popped the hood. It was dark, and he couldn't see much with just the glare of his headlights. A flashlight was another tool he didn't have. The highway he was on didn't seem to have much traffic.

"Sir, do you need some help?" a voice called out.

Bruce turned and saw a young woman. He frowned in confusion since she had appeared out of nowhere and had no car. "Uh, where did you come from?" he asked.

"There," she said, pointing to the line of trees. A few more people suddenly appeared. "Here's some of my friends. I'm sure one of them can help you if I can't."

"Do any of you have a phone?" Bruce asked.

"No. But it wouldn't matter if we did. This road is in the middle of a dead zone," the girl said. She walked closer to Bruce. She seemed harmless enough, so Bruce wasn't concerned.

She gave his car a cursory glance before stopping next to him. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"I can't see much. It just seemed to lose power," Bruce replied.

"Too bad for you," the girl said. Then she flashed him a smile before her face changed. No longer was she the pretty, innocent girl she first appeared to be. Now her face was deformed, and she appeared to have fangs.

Bruce was so startled that he wasn't afraid. However, the Big Guy sensed the threat. When the girl's teeth tried to pierce his neck, he took over. The Hulk was enraged and threw the girl far away from him. He roared in outrage. Suddenly, he was surrounded by strange human like creatures that were all baring fangs. They attacked all at once. Bruce receded more and more as the rage of the Hulk engulfed him.

******* _To Be Continued*********_

_The Hulk in the hellmouth. Who would've thought? I hope you're enjoying this! More soon!_


	5. A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk can't quit figure out why these annoying creatures keep trying to bite him, but he doesn't like it! Tony tries to win back his slayer, and two Master assassins looks for a way to get close to the Scoobies.

******* _The Hellmouth: Oberlin, OH*******_

The Hulk was perplexed and very angry. These human-like creatures kept trying to bite him. He tried to destroy them, but they kept getting up. They had disappeared when the sun came up. However, he didn't recede and let Banner take over. There was something about the energy of the place that kept him enraged and in control. The next night he came across another group of the strange creatures. They attacked him; he kicked them hard. He knocked some down. Finally, he finally grabbed one in his hand and lifted it up, its arms pinned. The creature bared its teeth at him.

He yelled, "Awwww!" at it and then ripped its head off. When the creature dissolved into dust, he frowned in confusion. He didn't understand these creatures and was getting angrier by the minute. His foot kicked out in frustration and knocked it into the air. Tiring of these creatures, he turned and ran toward the forest, knocking down trees in his wake.

******* _At Buffy's*******_

Buffy finished telling Giles about her encounter at Stark Industry.

"I just can't believe the guy, Giles!" she complained.

"Well, Buffy, Tony Stark is a man that has always had the means and the talent to pretty much do whatever he wants. His mind is one of the greatest alive today, and I would imagine it needs constant stimuli. He sees you as a puzzle. A puzzle his intellect will demand an answer for," Giles said reasonably.

Buffy sighed. "I suppose you're right. But he's a bit insane, Giles! Three times! Three times in less than a full twenty-four hours!" she exclaimed.

"It does seem a bit excessive, but Tony has a well-documented history with impulse control issues," Giles said. "I do believe, however, that he's been much better since he gave his company over to Ms. Potts to run. Having Iron Man as an outlet for his energy has also helped him, I'd imagine."

Buffy hated it when Giles was so sensible. "Well, I'm not going to go into work and be experimented on every day!" she insisted. "Oh, and now he's got Xander drinking his Kool-aid!" She shared Xander's new job description.

"Hmm. That's unexpected," Giles said thoughtfully. "But it could open up some amazing doors for Xander."

Buffy threw herself down on her couch. "I know," she said glumly. "But I worry. Tony isn't exactly known for his self-control or good judgment."

"I'm more concerned about your encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D," Giles said. "I don't want them trying to recruit our slayers."

"Well, having paying jobs stopping crime could be a good thing for some of them," Buffy pointed out.

"Maybe for some that have learned to control their power. Any slayer not fully trained could be disastrous for all of you," Giles pointed out. "You, on the other hand, may find it something worth pursuing. Being a bodyguard may be a bit tedious for someone of your gifts."

"I love tedious. I'm due some boredom! Past due, I think!" Buffy replied. "And I have no desire to work for that one-eyed giant. He doesn't know how to smile. He was like a Watcher on Xanax. Not cool. Not fun. Principal Snyder all over again! No, thank you!"

"Well, now that you're on his radar, I'm sure you'll be hearing from him," Giles cautioned.

"I would never accept a job that'd have me going all over the world. Been there. Done that. Not gonna do it again!" Buffy said firmly. "Nor do I want to work for some clandestine government agency. I'll leave that to the Rileys of the world!"

Giles chuckled. "Well, what are you going to do? I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave Xander working alone so closely with Tony Stark," Giles said.

"Will is there, too," Buffy said reluctantly.

"Yes, but she'll have her hands full with her own division," Giles pointed out. "I'm so impressed that she was given such responsibility. It's an amazing opportunity for her."

Buffy sighed in defeat. Giles so knew how to work her. "Fine. I'll go back. But I'm not going to be his guinea pig!" she insisted with a pout.

"I'm sure if you'd spend some time letting him get to know you, he'll relax. Satisfy his insatiable curiosity," Giles advised.

"Is that possible?" Buffy pointed out with a laugh.

Her front door opened, and she looked up. "Xander's home. I'll keep you posted, Giles," Buffy said.

"Yes, please do," he replied. "And Buffy, don't be afraid to trust someone new. Tony Stark is exactly the mentor I'd have for you. He can be someone that will understand you and some of the things you've gone through. Don't be so quick to reject his offer of friendship."

"I won't," she said. She said goodbye and hung up.

"Was that Giles? Is everything okay?" Xander asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I was just venting," Buffy said. She laid her head down on his shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"Learn to fix things yourself," Xander said dryly.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, right!" she said. "You know you can't ever leave us, right? If you meet a girl, she's got to love us, okay?"

Xander debated on whether or not he should confess his new relationship and decided the timing wasn't right. "I'm sure she will!" Xander said. "Just so you know, Tony is very sorry. He told me he'd come and apologize in person. I told him to let you cool off!"

"Good advice," Buffy said. "I don't know, Xander. What do you think?"

"I think you'd be an idiot to quit such a cushy job," Xander said unhesitatingly. "Tony is the most amazing man on the planet."

"You're just saying that 'cause he wants you as his new side kick," Buffy said sourly.

"Well, since I lost my eye, I lost my other side kick gig," Xander said pointedly.

"You're much more than my side kick!" she quickly said.

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I know, Buff. But this is the most exciting thing to happen to me in a long time. Please, let me enjoy it," Xander said.

"I'll try. Where's Willow?" Buffy said.

"She wanted to finish up some things. Since she has her own car now, I took the train home," Xander said.

"I could've come and got you!" Buffy said, flashing him a guilty look.

"No biggie. I rode in with Will in her fancy new company car," Xander said. "I don't mind takin' the subway."

"Mr. Moneybags will probably give you your own car, too," Buffy said, flashing him a grin.

"So what's for dinner?" Xander asked.

"I don't know. What are you cooking?" she asked with a wide smile.

Xander sighed and got up. "I'm going to tell Tony to build me a robot cook! That would totally rock!" Xander said.

******* _The Hellmouth********_

Faith and Robin were battling vampires while her other slayers were engaged with some others nearby. A loud roar was heard. Faith paused in her fight and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the largest demon she'd ever seen appear. It was green and very angry.

"What the hell is that?" Faith asked incredulously.

Robin staked the vampire that was about to attack her. Then he turned to look, and his eyes widened. The vampires they were all battling all paused to stare at the newcomer. The creature roared and began flinging bodies. Some of Faith's team shot their crossbows at him. The arrows bounced off his chest like he was made of rubber.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Faith declared as she charged the new threat. "You picked the wrong town!"

The Hulk looked down at his newest challenger and frowned. The girl smiled at him before she ran and kicked him. The kick barely registered, but he still roared his displeasure. Since the girl didn't try to bite him, he didn't try to rip off her head. However, he did kick her back, and she went airborne. His eyes narrowed in on a familiar creature with fangs. He reached out and grabbed it. After roaring his anger at it, he ripped off its head.

Faith picked herself up in time to see the demon tear apart a vampire. "What's his deal?" she asked Robin.

"He must have a low IQ and doesn't know enemy from ally," Robin guessed.

Faith figured it didn't matter. He was a monster, and she was a monster slayer. Her job description was simple.

******* _Back in New York******_

They had just finished dinner, and Willow was filling them in on her very first job interview as boss. She was glowing with excitement and enthusiasm. Buffy smiled fondly at her, glad to see her so happy.

"I'm glad one of us had a good first day," she said to Willow.

"You know Tony came to see me. I told him you would expect a lot of groveling," Willow shared with a grin.

Buffy laughed. "I'd love to see that! Somehow, I think his version of groveling won't exactly be mine," Buffy said.

Xander felt compelled to defend his hero. "Hey! You should be glad he wants you back! We both know he doesn't really need a bodyguard," Xander said.

"Right now, I would say he needs someone to keep him out of trouble more than to protect him. He needs a wrangler! Pepper can only do so much!" Buffy said.

"Oh, I did sort of promise Tony that as soon as I staff my department, I'd sit down with him an answer all his questions about us," Willow said.

"I suppose I should just go in there tomorrow and lay it all out for him," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Why don't you call him and put him out of his misery?" Xander suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Buffy said with a grin.

"I think you're being stupid," Dawn said with her typical bluntness. "That's the best job you could ever hope to get. You can mingle with real life superheroes. Maybe you'll get to meet Thor! He's so hot!"

Xander frowned. "He wears a skirt!" he insisted.

"Hey, he does have a hammer no one else can wield. He could be your soulmate!" Willow teased.

Buffy laughed at the thought. "I have had my fill of egotistical demi-gods or hell gods or whatever he is!" she said.

The doorbell rang, and Dawn got up to answer it.

Buffy and Willow turned and saw Dawn welcome in the very guy who had attacked Xander at Tony's biding. She stood up, frowning. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Clint gave her his best smile and held up his hand. "Please, forgive the intrusion. I came to apologize," he said quickly.

Willow eyed his beautiful companion with interest. "Who's your friend?" she asked, standing next to Buffy.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, my partner," Clint said.

Willow stepped forward and extended her hand. "I'm Willow Rosenburg. It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling warmly. She pointed around the room. "That's Xander, Dawn, and Buffy."

"So did you bring someone else to try _test_ my reflexes?" Buffy asked sourly.

"No, I really did want to say I'm sorry," Clint said sincerely. "Tony wanted to show you off. I hope you won't hold it against me."

"I guess being a mindless drone means you have bigger problems than me," Buffy said disdainfully.

Natasha grinned and elbowed Clint. "Guess she's holding a grudge," Natasha said to him.

"You think?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"I understand," Clint said reasonably. "However, our boss, Nick Fury, would love to meet you officially. He is very intrigued by your special skills."

"SHIELD looking to recruit the Buffster," Xander said with a grin.

"Not interested. Ever. Tell him that," Buffy said coldly.

"You're like a crime fighter, right?" Natasha asked. "Why wouldn't you want to work for the government?"

"Why not? Maybe because I like free will, can think for myself, and don't enjoy never having a life of my own," Buffy said pointedly. "Not to mention, I'm not a crime fighter."

Natasha didn't appreciate the jab and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? You don't know the first thing about being a SHIELD agent!" she said.

"I know that the government is always looking out for its own best interests. They don't care who they hurt if it's in their quest of the nation's best interest. I don't care to prove to a bunch of men that I can kick their asses all day. I don't like to lie every moment of the day pretending to be someone's friend to get information out of them," Buffy said with more than a hint of snide.

Natasha took offense and stepped forward, aggression in her stance. "Look, you may think you're tough, but I've fought aliens and all kinds of scum. I've been in countless battles and more than one war. I'm not just some pretty doll that lies on command!"

"I'm sure you're not. I'm sure you can think of your own lies just fine," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight!" Clint said, pulling Natasha back and giving her a look. "We want to be friends."

"I have enough friends," Buffy said crossly.

"I don't," Willow said with a cheeky smile to Natasha.

Natasha was confused by the redhead's friendliness in contrast to the blonde's open aggression. However, she focused on the target. "I don't want to be your friend, but you may prove useful to us," Natasha said carefully.

"My goal in life," Buffy said dryly.

Natasha finally lost her temper and stepped forward again. "Look, Buffy—if that's your real name because, face it, no mother who loved her child would name them that—I don't know why you're being so hostile," she said sourly.

Buffy stepped forward, enraged at the crack at her mother. "You dare insult my mother? My _dead_ mother? Who raised you? Wolves?" she asked in outrage.

Dawn hadn't appreciated the crack either. "Seriously. That was way below the belt," she said with a disapproving frown.

"Sorry," Natasha said. However, she didn't seem to mean it. It was almost like she was wanting to goad Buffy into hitting her. She took a fighter's stance as if prepared for Buffy's attack.

When Buffy stepped forward with violence in her mind, Willow quickly reacted. An invisible shield fell down between them that Buffy hit and bounced off of. She barely kept herself from landing on her butt. She glared at Willow. "Will!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Buffy, but I don't want you to hurt her. She has such a pretty face," Willow said with an open look of admiration.

"Don't assume it's _my_ face that'll be hurt!" Natasha said with a glare.

"Oh, that's what'll happen. You're just a human," Willow said matter-of-factly.

Clint stared in bemusement at the women. Then he glanced at Natasha. Words weren't necessary between them most of the time. She nodded and stepped back, eying the witch warily. "So, it's true," Natasha said.

"What's true?" Willow asked.

"You're a witch," Natasha stated.

Willow grinned. "You've heard about me?" she asked, a note of pride in her question.

"Somewhat," Natasha said.

"How about we break up this love fest?" Buffy said. "Tell your boss I'm not interested. Maybe I know some people that may someday be interested. However, not without my okay, so he better back off. I'll make my own judgments."

Clint eyed her thoughtfully. He couldn't help but be impressed by the girl who stood so confidently in front of them. She was the polar opposite of Natasha. He doubted she knew how to act or ever wasted time on pretense, and he found her forthrightness refreshing. Too bad she was still pissed at him. However, any day that allowed you to live to fight another day was a good day in his book. "Will do," he said easily. He stepped forward and held out his hand to Buffy. "I hope you'll consider accepting my apology."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she said pointedly, ignoring his offered hand. Instead, she crossed her arms across her chest and looked toward Xander.

Clint glanced at Xander, who had remained silent during the exchange. The guy was obviously used to allowing the ladies to run the show. He could respect a man willing to put ego aside so easily. He held out his hand to Xander. "I apologize for hitting you. I hope you'll forgive the insult," Clint said.

Xander smiled easily and took the offered hand. "No big deal. It's not the first punch I've taken defending the ladies," he said.

Clint grinned in appreciation at the man's words. He and Natasha turned to leave. After they stepped outside, Clint turned to his friend. "Well, I guess it could've been worse," he said.

Natasha smirked. "That girl is easier to rile than Banner!" she said with satisfaction.

"And what did you learn?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Not as much as I'd like," Natasha replied. "She's a powder keg. She reminds me of someone."

Clint grinned. "That's exactly what I thought! She's like a female version of Thor. Blonde, deadly, and quick to get riled and quick to defend," he said. "I wonder if she's Asgardian?" He frowned, speculating.

"What about the witch? I don't think I've ever come across a true one before. Have you?" she asked.

"Loki used magic," he said.

"That was more like smoke and mirrors," she said. "I'm not sure he had true power. Not like this girl. She seemed to wield it effortlessly. I wasn't sure who was in charge. Were you?"

Clint thought a moment as they headed to the elevator. "Buffy seems to be in charge. She's too quick to speak. She's obviously used to calling the shots. However, she yielded easily enough to her friend. Either she respects her friend's power or she's not as temperamental as she appears," he said thoughtfully.

"We need more data," Natasha said.

"I don't think either of us will get anywhere with Buffy. She's too hostile right now," Clint said. "You could seduce the guy."

"Maybe. But I may have more luck with the witch. Did you see how she looked at me?" Natasha asked with a grin.

Clint chuckled. "You're braver than me!" he said, shaking his head. They stepped onto the elevator. "What do you think she meant about others who may be interested?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out," Natasha said determinedly. She'd never met a man or woman she couldn't crack eventually.

****** _Chapter End******_

_I hope I'm doing okay with Clint and Natasha. I've not read any of the comics, so forgive me if I veer away from your own vision. I'm basically writing based on what we know from the Marvel movies. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	6. Proving Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Marvel movies, Natasha was born in 1984 and is not really enhanced, so that’s the way I wrote her. I do know she was given a version of the serum in Russian and is much older in the comics. However, I don’t really write her that way.

_******The Hellmouth******_

Faith was beginning to show signs of fatigue. This giant green demon showed no signs of retreating. Nor did he seem at all vulnerable to any type of weapon they tried. He had started ripping up trees and chunking them at the slayers and the vampires alike.

"I don't think he's on their side," Faith said. "I wish he'd be on ours, so we can call it a day. I'm ready for this night to be over!"

"Well, he doesn't seem to have the ability to speak," Robin observed. "He just seems to roar."

One of the girls, Zara, said, "I don't think he's a demon, Faith!"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she watched the monster knock down another vampire.

"I think he's one of those Avengers I saw on TV," Zara said as she watched the creature.

Faith looked confused, and Robin smiled at her fondly. "I told you the news _is_ sometimes worth watching!" he said. "The alien invasion a few months back in New York. The Hulk was what they called the giant green rage monster."

Faith looked at the creature. "You think that's him?" she inquired.

"I think so," Zara replied.

"Me, too. It's gotta be him!" Meredith, another slayer added.

"We could just walk away and let him kill the vampires. If he doesn't follow us, we can assume he's okay," Iota said.

"Works for me," Faith said with a shrug. "I'll call B. She's in New York. She can find out for sure." The group of vampire slayers and Robin all slowly backed away from the raging creature. When he didn't pursue them, Faith grinned. "God, I hope he stays on the edge of town. I want to get to bed!"

_*******The Next Day*******_

Buffy had gone back to Tony the next morning. He had been thrilled to see her and had agreed to quit with the surprise attacks. Buffy had told him to not be blabbing her business to Nick Fury without her consent. He had readily agreed. However, he had requested something that she had agreed to. She knew Tony couldn't help his drive to know things, so she decided to satisfy his curiosity about her capabilities.

He took her to the SHIELD training room. Xander was there, too.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Buffy?" Xander asked.

Buffy figured it'd be better to end their speculation all at once. "Yep. Tony won't quit until he has his answers. I can handle all his Avenger friends except for the giant, green Hulk. At least one on one I can," she said.

"I don't know, Buffy. Captain America is pretty tough. He has accelerated healing like you do. He's also a superb fighter and a master tactician," Xander said, obviously a fan.

"Well, I guess I'll get a good work out," Buffy said with a shrug. After dying and being raised from the dead, nothing really bothered her or worried her too much. She cared more about her friends or Dawn getting her hurt than herself.

Tony came back into the gym with Fury and the two master assassins that worked for him. Behind them was another guy Buffy hadn't met yet. As he got closer, she recognized him. Xander got excited.

"Ah, it's him!" he exclaimed.

"He's extremely pretty," Buffy said with admiration. As he got closer, she saw that he towered over her in height.

When he came up to her and smiled, she felt her face flush. She had never been smooth when it came to meeting the opposite sex. _Please, don't let me babble,_ she thought.

"Ms. Summers, it's nice to meet you again," Nick Fury said, holding out his hand.

She focused on him, ignoring the legend in front of her as she shook Fury's hand. "Is it? I would think nice wouldn't be the word you'd use," she said with a sardonic smile.

Nick grinned. "I love meeting people with special talents," he said. "I don't believe you've met my friend, Captain Steve Rogers. Captain, this is Buffy Summers." He looked at Xander. "I'm sorry."

"This is Xander Harris," Tony introduced. "I don't think I'm introduced him yesterday. He's my new assistant and a close friend of Buffy's."

Xander looked a bit uncomfortable to be the center of attention all of a sudden and gave a small wave. "Nice to be met," he said with a smile. Then he added, "It's good to meet another one-eyed guy. How did you lose yours?" He asked the question no one else was brave or foolish enough to ask. He figured his similar eye patch gave him the right.

"A grenade blast damaged my sight initially," he replied without explaining.

Xander gave him a sympathetic look but didn't comment.

Steve was compelled to ask, "How did you lose yours?"

Buffy looked pained at the reminder. Xander just grinned. "The First Evil in the form of his nasty disciple, Caleb, gauged it out with his hands. He was a real super freak!" Xander shared, shuddering a bit at the memory.

"The First Evil?" Steve asked confused.

"Evil is what I battle. Not criminals," she said with a disdainful sniff and pointed look at Natasha. "Slayers were created to battle vampires and any evil forces that rises. Sunnydale, our hometown, was on a hellmouth that drew all kinds of things of evil things. But it would take weeks to tell you about the seven years I spent daily battling, so why don't we move on?"

"I agree," Nick said. "Time for story telling later."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Steve asked.

"I'm tired of Tony's surprise attacks he keeps planning to test me, so we are going to silence any doubts and answer any questions about my physical capabilities once and for all," Buffy said firmly. "Some of you have been to wars and some of you have battled evil men and killed aliens. I spent seven years on a hellmouth fighting nearly every day. I'm not going to keep proving myself to any of you."

Tony looked a bit guilty at her words, but he smiled. "Let's get this party started!" Tony said eagerly, slapping his hands together.

Buffy moved to the boxing ring. Everyone walked toward it. She stepped up in it first and waited to see who would join her.

"Captain, why don't you go first? You're the strongest here," Tony suggested.

Steven frowned and look up at the very small and beautiful woman. He glanced at Natasha. He knew women were capable of great feats, especially in this new world he'd awoken in. However, he didn't think it right to use his strength to hurt them even in practice.

Natasha sensed his hesitation and slipped in the ring. "Why don't we start with me?" she suggested with an eager grin. She had never met a woman that she couldn't defeat.

Tony smiled. He always enjoyed watching the woman use her deadly talent.

Buffy shrugged. "Okay. You don't seem to realize we're not the same, so this may be the best way," she said.

Natasha narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Buffy's comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked coolly.

"I am not an ordinary human with extraordinary abilities. You've trained and learned all you've known. I'm sure you've been in real battles and fought many opponents and won. I saw you fight the aliens that invaded, so I know you're gifted," Buffy said, not trying to offend her. "However, I am a slayer. Slayers are created knowing how to fight. No one taught me. My Watcher honed my abilities, but he didn't teach me styles. Everything I know is instinctive, honed by countless battles with demons. Not humans. But demons and monsters you couldn't imagine. The alien invasion was probably the scariest thing you've ever faced. It my world, it was just another day at the office."

The Avengers assembled looked at her, trying to wrap their mind around her words. When they didn't reply, she pulled out the stake she always kept with her and held it up. "This is the main weapon I use to slay. Not a gun."

Tony laughed. "A tiny stick?" he asked incredulously.

"A wooden stake. It's what works on vampires. And I find that anything with a pointing edge will kill just about anything," she replied. She put it away. "I have super strength and heal incredibly fast. I don't get sick. If I die, another slayer will be called to take my place. Slayers have existed for generations." She paused in her explanation. She wished Giles was here. He would do a much better job with his words. Words weren't her thing; she was a person of action.

"I'm not just an extraordinary fighter. Don't presume to know me or what I'm capable of. I've been battling since I was a teen, too. There's no softness in me," Natasha said, fire in her eyes.

Buffy gave her a slight nod of respect. "Let's get this over it." She gestured for Natasha to approach. Buffy decided that they weren't going to be convinced until she gave them a display of power. When Natasha approached her, she didn't move. Normally, when fighting humans, Buffy held back. Hurting humans was foreign to her. However, in this case, she was going to make an exception. A point needed to be made.

Natasha wore her customary black body suit. She smiled in anticipation. She'd never met a woman that she couldn't take down. This slayer wouldn't be any different. As she stepped up, she swung her fist.

Buffy easily dodged the girl's attempt to hit her. She let the girl try a few more times, easily bouncy away from her. In comparison to what Buffy could do, the girl moved in slow motion. However, she didn't comment. She just kept dodging. Finally, she planted her feet and when Natasha stepped closer, she swung her fist with a lot of force. Yet she was still unable to let go completely. But it was enough. Her fist connected to the side of Natasha's temple, and she went down. Buffy peered down at her to see if she would get up.

Steve, Clint, and Nick moved forward in concern. Clint was the first to reach her. "She's out cold," he said. He checked her pulse. It was still strong and steady. He eyed Buffy with a frown.

His look put her on the defensive, and she held up her hands in protest. "Hey, she insisted on fighting me. I figured I needed to make her understand the hard way," Buffy said.

Everyone gave her a wary look. Their looks served to piss her off. "Who's next?" she asked wanting to get this over it.

Steve picked up Natasha and moved her down to a chair. He hated to see women hurt and didn't know how to feel about this new woman with super strength. Natasha began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asked.

"She'll be fine," Tony said dismissively. "So who's next?"

Clint sighed. He may as well get this over with. Now that he knew what she was capable of and that her speed was one of her assets, maybe he'd do a bit better than the last time she'd flattened him with one kick. He started to get in the ring with her, when Tony waved him off.

"No, need. We already saw her kick your ass yesterday!" Tony reminded him with a smirk. Everyone looked at Steve. "Captain, you're up!"

Steve frowned, obviously not happy. However, he walked to the ring.

Buffy wasn't very happy either. This guy was just too stunning for words. She felt awkward and intimidated. This guy was not someone she wanted to fight or even spar with.

"Go easy on him, Buffy!" Xander called out with a grin. He gave her two thumbs up. "He's older than he looks!"

Steven smiled at Xander, unoffended. "Ma'am," he said as he stood in front of Buffy.

Buffy looked up at the larger than life bona fide superhero that towered over her. "Hum, I don't think this is necessary," she mumbled.

"Neither do I," Steve said, smiling at her.

"Why don't they fight with weapons? The Captain doesn't like hitting women," Clint suggested, deciding to have mercy on Steve. The guy looked too uncomfortable.

Buffy looked relieved. "Good idea!" she said, latching on to it.

"What weapon do you use beside the wooden stake?" Steve asked curiously.

"Anything. I have this magical scythe that is awesome. Well, Faith has it now. I have used pretty much anything you can hack a demon with. Knives, swords, crossbows. Once, I even used a rocket launcher," Buffy said in a babble. She always babbled when she was nervous—this man made her very nervous.

Clint noticed that Buffy wasn't her normal ferocious self with Steve and didn't like it. He wanted her to have that fire that he'd already come to expect. He stepped forward. "Why don't they use swords?" he suggested.

Buffy shrugged. "Sure," she said. "I killed my ex once with a sword," she said casually.

Everyone but Xander looked shocked as she ducked under the ropes to get out of the ring. Xander didn't appreciate their silent judgment. "What she neglects to say was that Angel, her ex, had lost his soul and opened a hell portal that was going to destroy the world. His blood was the only thing that would close it. If she hadn't killed him, none of us would be alive today," Xander explained.

No one spoke for a moment as Buffy straightened up and looked embarrassed. "It was not that dramatic. He came back a few months later. Sure, he was a bit crazed after spending months of torment in a hell dimension, but he got over it," she said quickly. Then winced as she realized she should just stop talking. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Does anyone stay dead in your world?" he asked.

Buffy and Xander shared a somber look as they remembered Cordy and Anya. They'd lost countless classmates. Even Wesley who they had fought with so fleetingly had died fighting with Angel. "Yes, they do," Buffy said softly.

Natasha and Clint had stepped over to the wall and grabbed two long swords. They each handed them off to Buffy and Steve and then moved over to the mats. It didn't take them long to realize that Buffy was the real deal. Clint grinned as he watched the transformation in her. She took a deep breath and moved into a fighting stance, holding the blade with cold confidence. The blades clashed with a loud blow. It was a beautiful and deadly dance, and Buffy was fast and agile.

Steve grinned in pleasure as he realized he didn't have to worry about hurting the girl. Ever since his transformation during the war, he had had to be careful with his newfound strength. He was always conscience of what he could do and how easily he could hurt someone. This small slip of a girl, however, swung the sword with determination and skill. He pressed forward, pushing her back. He kicked out and knocked her off her feet. Then he managed to disarm her. Instead of stepping back like his instinct demanded, he glanced at Nick who gave a slight shake of his head. Steve looked down at the unarmed Buffy and moved closer. Before she had a chance to rise to her feet, he swung his sword at her head.

Buffy, like always, reacted by pure instinct. Her hands came up not to ward off or deflect a blow, but her hands moved to capture his sword in her hands. In one move, she stopped his momentum by grabbing it between her open palms. Then before he could recover from his stunned amazement, she was on her feet, knocking the sword from his grip. Then she didn't hesitate to deliver a roundhouse kick to his chest that pushed him back several feet. Unlike Clint, however, he did not come off the ground.

Steve's eyes widened as he felt the power behind the kick.

Nick Fury's mind tried to take in what he had witnessed. The girl was not a science experiment. She was not an alien. She was 100% human and 100% American. He must find a way to get her working for him!

Tony whistled and clapped. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Wow!" he exclaimed, impressed.

Steven held out his hand to Buffy. "That was a pleasure, ma'am," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Buffy had never had a guy smile so warmly at her after she'd gotten the better of him. "Ah, thanks?" she replied, feeling once again awkward.

Clint noticed immediately the change in her. He chuckled. The Captain obviously affected her. "How about I get a turn?" he asked. "Did you say you are familiar with a crossbow?"

"Yes, pretty much everyone I know is. Even Xander. Arrows are handy to kill vampires from a distance," Buffy explained.

"How about just a bow and arrow?" Clint inquired. He walked over to a cabinet to get out a set. It wasn't his, but it would do.

"Okay," Buffy said in resignation. She knew that if she didn't satisfy their curiosity completely, this would keep happening.

The guys set up a target on the other side of the room. Tony stood next to Buffy. "You know he's called Hawkeye. Bows and arrows are his thing. He never misses," Tony told her.

"Neither do I," Buffy replied. She watched Clint closely. He was composed and focused. She admired his intensity. She wasn't surprised when his arrow hit the mark dead center.

She stepped forward. "Give me a blindfold," she said.

"What?" Tony asked with a frown.

"I need something to cover my eyes," she said. Xander stepped forward and gave her the bandana that he kept in his back pocket for work. She glanced once at the target and then covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked in confusion. "You can't see the target."

"I don't need to. I saw it once. It's enough," she said confidently. This was one thing Giles had trained her to do.

Clint was impressed when she managed to hit the target on her first attempt. He was going to have to try that. When Buffy took off the bandana, he held out his hand for it. "I want to try that!"

She grinned at him, the first real smile she'd given him. He blinked. She was so pretty. He put the bandana around his eyes after looking at the target a minute. Clint had not missed a target in so long, he'd taken his skill for granted. This was a challenge for him. He was determined to not embarrass himself in front of the slayer. He took aim and let the arrow loose. Then he took off his blindfold. Smiling in satisfaction as he observed his work, he handed the bandana back to Xander.

"Nice," Buffy said, smiling in approval. He hadn't missed either.

Nick clapped his hand. "It's obvious we have some very skilled assets here," he said.

Xander stepped forward, holding out his cell phone. "Uh, Buffy. It's Faith. She's got a situation in Ohio," Xander said, eying the audience warily.

Buffy took the phone. "Hey, Faith," she said. "What's up?"

Faith looked out at the massive damage and the wide array of demons surrounding the Hulk. "We have a problem. There's this giant raging Hulk here, and his presence is stirring up the hellmouth somehow. He's like a magnet. It's daytime and the vamps are not out, but demons I've never seen before are crawling out of the woodworks. We've got to get this guy out of here. The girls tell me he's not this giant green thing all the time, but I don't know," Faith said unsure.

Buffy glanced at Tony. Then she told Faith, "We'll be there soon. Don't engage him. Fall back." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Xander. She looked at Tony. "I think I know where your missing friend is," she told him with a smile.

"Banner?" Tony asked. "You know where Banner is?"

"Yep. He's at the hellmouth," Buffy said.

Tony looked at her then at Nick then back at her. "What?"

****** _To Be Continued******_


	7. Avengers on the Hellmouth

****** _Where We Left off******_

Nick was not expecting this. "Excuse me. Did you say Dr. Banner is currently in your hellmouth in Ohio? How? Why? How did the Hulk end up in such a place?" he asked Buffy, his mind whirling with too many questions.

"I don't know how he got there. Faith says that his presence is having some weird effect on the hellmouth. He's stirring it up. She's been battling him for the past two days, and she just realized today who he was. She thought he was just a new demon," Buffy explained.

Tony was busy consulting with JARVIS to find out how Bruce ended up in Ohio. "According to what JARVIS has found out, Bruce spoke at a college in Oberlin. He rented a car and drove there from the airport. He made it to his speaking engagement, so he must've run into trouble on his way back to the airport," Tony explained.

"He must've ran into some vamps," Xander said. "They got him all riled up."

Nick Fury didn't like going into a situation where he didn't know all the players or how to control the situation. "We'll have to assemble a full team. The Hulk is never easy to deal with even without all these new variables," Nick said.

"I already have a team in place. They are more than equipped to deal with the situation," Buffy said coolly. She wasn't about to let the government try to take over her hellmouth. Even if she was technically retired.

"Banner is one of ours," Nick said flatly. "We are going in."

Buffy stepped up to him. "Listen, you don't know what a hellmouth is or the situation we will be walking into. Your people are not prepared to deal with this. Mine are," Buffy said. "I've seen what happens when the military tries to get involved in fighting demons. It never ends well."

"Just exactly who are your people?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy looked over at Xander as if seeking his advice. He gave her a slight nod. She sighed in resignation. "I told you that Willow was a powerful witch. Well, she used the magic from my scythe to turn all potential slayers in the world into slayers. Five years ago, when I shut the hellmouth in Sunnydale, slayers all over the world were awakened. When a new potential reaches sixteen, she comes into her powers. We've been gathering them up and training them ever since," Buffy revealed.

Nick and the Avengers all looked slightly startled at her words. "You're telling me that you have an entire army of slayers that are as strong and gifted as you are?" he asked, trying to conceal his excitement.

"No one is as gifted as Buffy," Xander said with a grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Buffy warned.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You are not getting your hands on my slayers without my permission!" Buffy said firmly.

"Just how many slayers are we talking about?" Nick asked.

"That's not important now," Tony said, interrupting. "We need to get to Ohio, so we can get through to Banner."

"Do you think you can?" Nick asked. He pulled out his cell and sent a text.

"I'll do my best," Tony said.

Buffy looked at Xander. "Should we tell Willow?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't, she'll be pissed, but I don't think you'll need her. Not with the superfriends here lending a hand," he said, smiling at Captain America and company.

Buffy looked at Tony. "How soon can we be ready to go? It would be better to deal with your friend before the sun goes down. We don't need to deal with the vamps that will come out on top of all the demons already in the mix," Buffy said. She looked at Clint. "Bring your wooden arrows just in case."

He grinned. "Sounds like fun," he said.

Natasha got to her feet. "I've always wanted to meet Dracula," she said with a cool smile.

"I've met him. He was a bit full of himself," Buffy said airily.

Xander had to bite his lip to quell his instinctive desire to defend his temporary master. He grimaced. "I'm going to go catch Will up to speed," he said. Tony nodded and waved him off.

Agent Hill came into the room. "What can I do for you, sir?" she asked Nick.

"We have located Banner. He's not in control. We need to assemble a team. We will be dealing not just with the Hulk but with demons and other creatures we've never encountered. Prepare the team," Nick told her. The agent nodded and turned to carry out his orders.

"So these demons, can they be killed by normal means?" Steve asked Buffy.

She nodded. "Normally, I go for the heart or cut off their heads," she replied.

Steve nodded. "Good to know," he said. He never thought enlisting to fight the Nazis would one day lead him to battling aliens. Now he found that demons really did live in this world. His grandmother would probably be quite proud to know that his time going to Sunday school hadn't been entirely wasted.

****** _Oberlin, Ohio—the Hellmouth******_

Faith groaned in frustration. "A storm front is moving in! The sun is disappearing," she said to Robin. "We may have the vampires coming out."

"The Hulk has ripped up all the trees shading the area," Robin pointed out.

"It won't matter if the sun isn't shining," Meredith pointed out. Meredith was one of the only Ohio natives on Faith's team. She was older than most slayers and a mother. She was a thinker more than a speaker, so Faith always tended to listen when she talked.

"Buffy is on her way with Tony Stark. He's a friend of the Hulk's," Faith said.

"My husband will be pissed if I don't make it to pick up the kids," Meredith said as she beheaded a demon that was trying to take a bite out of Zara, another slayer.

"May want to call him. It's going to be a long day!" Faith said. The Hulk hadn't tried to actually kill any of the slayers, but he'd managed to break some bones of more than a few. Whenever they got too close, he'd chuck a tree at them or send them flying with a swift kick or hit. Faith had called in the reserved team. Normally, though, if an apocalypse was brewing, there were enough signs foretelling that they were prepared with enough bodies. They'd been unprepared to deal with the Hulk and the affect he was having on the demon population.

"I think the cavalry has arrived," Robin said, pointing at two small planes coming their way. He had sent Xander their location, so they weren't surprised to see the incoming birds. "Xander said Tony Stark was bringing SHIELD and some of his friends."

"Great, amateurs with guns going to show us how it's done," Faith said sarcastically.

"My husband may forgive my lateness if I get an autograph from Captain America," Meredith said with barely suppressed excitement. "Do you think he's with Buffy?"

"Please, he's such a throwback!" Zara said with disdain. "I'd totally take the Hawk guy. He's yummy! I always did love Robin Hood!"

The girls snickered and watched the planes descend. Faith called in her slayers. She had a bit over thirty that weren't injured. Nearly ten were out commission. With the reinforcements coming with Buffy, Faith expected they would manage. There were more normally stationed at the hellmouth. However, things had been so calm lately that Faith had given several some R & R time. Others, she had sent to Giles. The rest she'd sent out to various other hot spots across the country. Naturally, things would get interesting while her numbers were low.

When Agent Hill set the plan down a few yards from where they could spot the Hulk, Buffy got to her feet. Fury had brought a team of his agents in the second plane. Buffy tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen. No matter how skilled or well-trained a person was, they usually were ill-prepared to deal with demons. When everyone filed out of the plane, Buffy looked at Fury and said, "Tell your guys that a knife would be more effective than a gun if they get up close and personal with any demons. Bullets won't kill vampires, and sometimes they won't work on the demons." When he nodded in acknowledgment, she turned to Steve. "Captain, get your men to flank the Hulk on the east. Faith will bring up the west. Banner and I will come in directly from the north." She turned to Tony. "Do you think you can get through to your friend?"

"I hope so," Tony said.

Clint surveyed the women who were not far from the Hulk. They were all engaged in battle. "These are all friends of yours?" he asked, impressed. Women of all different nationalities and sizes were engaged in battle. They looked so young. A few couldn't have been eighteen. He wasn't sure he liked seeing such young women put themselves in such danger. However, they seemed adept at handling the various monsters that seemed to be everywhere. Where were they coming from?

Buffy nodded and pointed. "The one with the scythe is Faith. She's in charge of the slayers now. The guy fighting next to her is Robin, her lover and a son of a slayer. He is perfectly human and has trained all his life to fight vampires," she said. She looked at Xander.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay in the back, guarding Mr. Fury," Xander said with a grin.

"Some of these girls seem barely eighteen," Clint observed.

"At least five are under," Buffy said with a shrug. "I was sixteen the first time I stopped an apocalypse. And I didn't have an army of slayers helping me. Just Xander, Giles, and Willow. She wasn't a witch then."

"And Angel," Xander reminded her.

A smile played around her mouth as she nodded. "And Angel," she said softly. She and Angel had a love that had been sweet and innocent the way all first loves should be. It was just Buffy's bad luck that things turned so tragic. They both had accepted, though, that it wasn't meant to be. Angel would always have a part of her heart as she would his, but they both knew friendship was the best they'd ever have with one another.

"They look like they know what they're doing," Steve observed.

"Impressive," Tony agreed. "Well, let's get this party started!"

Buffy smiled and started forward into the fray. She had a battle ax with her. Natasha was a step behind her. Immediately, they were attacked. Buffy watched Natasha, who fought with twin blades. After a few seconds, she relaxed. The Black Widow knew how to fight dirty, so she would be okay. However, the soldiers Fury had brought weren't as prepared. Buffy shook her head—they weren't her problem. She fought her way to Faith.

"Welcome back, B," Faith said with a grin. She threw the scythe at Buffy, who instinctively caught it and handed off her weapon to Faith.

The weapon, as always, filled her with power and confidence. She grinned. "It's like I never left," she replied. She swung the weapon and beheaded a demon. "I need you to move the girls to the west of the Hulk. Captain America is bringing his team to cover the east."

Faith snickered. "You're running in lofty circles these days, B," Faith said.

Buffy grinned. "Green doesn't become you, Faith!" she said. The two moved back to back as they began the familiar dance.

Tony had encased his hand only in a piece of his Iron Man gear. He used it to burn and take down any demon that came across him. He found himself dunking and moving out of the way more than he did exchanging blows. He knew he was vulnerable without his suit. Instead of feeling fear, he felt exhilarated. Not wearing the suit limited his options, but he liked knowing that he was more than just a suit.

Nick Fury stood off to the distance to watch the scene. His eye took in every detail. The organized synchrony of Summers and her slayers was impressive. She used her scythe like it was an extension of her body. Then she surprised him when she casually handed it off to another girl, who used it just as effortlessly. He frowned and looked at Xander. "I don't understand. Why did she toss that magnificent weapon to another?"

"That is a weapon only a slayer can wield. She pulled it from a rock kind of like King Arthur. It's ancient and calls to them in a way no other weapon does," Xander explained. "Although it's technically Buffy's, she's not selfish with it. She left it with Faith the last time we visited. All the girls get a chance to feel what it's like to fight with it."

Nick wasn't sure he understood, but he nodded. He watched as Buffy and Stark approached Banner.

The Hulk surveyed the new arrivals. All the new people made him antsy. However, the presence of his friends did register. He roared a greeting to them. He watched as Tony approached following a girl. The girl captivated him. For some reason, she seemed different than the others. There were so many of them. He didn't really know why they were there or why they kept fighting all those irksome little demons. He watched as two twin demons jumped in front of her. One knocked Tony to the ground. The girl kicked out and knocked one to the ground. Then she pulled out a knife and stabbed the other. It fell. He watched as a weapon was tossed to her. He roared his approval as she sliced one of his irritants in half. That she was friend and not foe registered through his rage filled mind. He gave his Hulk smile and roared a greeting as they drew nearer.

Tony got up and approached the Hulk. "Hey, Big Guy. What are you doing?" Tony asked with a smile.

The Hulk roared another friendly roar and kicked a demon that dared get too close to him. Tony grinned. "How about we let Banner take over now, so he and I can go get a drink? I don't really find the Buck-eyed state all that entertaining," Tony said. He noticed the Hulk still as if seeking to obey his request. Before he got very far, however, they were interrupted.

"Watch out, Tony!" Buffy yelled.

Tony was knocked down once again by a demon that seemed to weigh a ton. He squirmed until he could reach the knife he also had brought. Grabbing it, he maneuvered until he could pull it out and began stabbing at the demon.

Nearby, Natasha and Clint were back to back fighting off demons they'd never faced before. "I'm experiencing some deja vu," Clint said as he let another arrow fly.

"It's like New York but even weirder," Natasha said. "At least they're on the ground. Makes it easier."

She got hit in the face by a demon and winced. "Then again, it makes it easier for them, too!" She kicked out and knocked the demon back. Clint let go another arrow and pierced the ugly thing.

Faith looked over at Captain America, who was effortlessly fighting two demons at once. She admired his form. "Now _he_ can fight with me any time!" she exclaimed with a grin. She watched one of his men get speared in the stomach by a demon's large claws and winced. "Captain! Your man!" Steve turned to help his fallen man. "Robin, we need to move closer to the Hulk and push back the demons surrounding him. I'm not sure if they're trying to worship at his feet or kill him. Either way, they're making him angrier."

Robin nodded and called out orders.

The Hulk reached out and knocked the demons back who had surrounded Tony. He reached out and picked up his friend.

"I'm okay, Big Guy," Tony assured him. He wiggled until he got his arms free. "You can put me down."

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Great!" Buffy said in disgust. She looked up and saw the sky get even darker. "This is not good! It's dark enough to bring out the vamps!"

Tony patted the Hulk's hand. "Set me down please," he said. "Gently!" The Hulk obeyed and sat him down.

No one seemed immune to the demons' attacks. Nick and Xander were a few yards away from the thick of the battle. A stray demon came up to them. Xander had a sword, and Nick a gun. Nick shot the demon a few times, but it only served to make it angry. The demon was about seven feet tall. It had horns and a thick neck. It used its powerful arms to hit Fury in the face, and he hit the ground hard. Xander moved in front of him and swung his sword. The thing was too tall to easily reach its head, so he settled for whacking off its arm. It screamed in rage.

Nick Fury jumped to his feet in time to see Xander battle the demon. The young man's courage was impressive. However, it was obvious he didn't have his friend's technique with a sword. Nevertheless, he managed to cut of the monster's arm. Then the rain began coming down in torrents.

"We've got to fall back!" Xander shouted. He stabbed the sword hard into the demon's stomach and pulled it out. Then he turned and moved to Fury's side. "It's getting dark."

"It's not even four o'clock," Nick said. "It's not dark."

"Dark enough to bring out the vampires," Xander said knowingly.

Faith groaned in disgust as she saw the first wave of vampires began creeping out of the nearby forest. They were cautious, testing the effect of the dim sunshine. Thunder roared. "Things are about to get really ugly!" she called out to Robin. He looked grim.

Nearby, Buffy braced herself. "The vamps have decided to join the party," she informed Tony.

Tony glanced in concern. Then he looked up at the Hulk. "We're never going to get Banner back if these attacks don't subside," he said. "He's fueled by rage. As long as he's angry, Banner can't take over."

"I think he's about to get very angry," she said. She ran to join her sister slayers as the mostly vanquished demons were replaced by vampires.

Tony blanched. He looked up at his friend. "Don't you wish you'd stayed in New York?" he asked.

The Hulk roared. Those annoying ankle biters were back. Just seeing them fueled his rage. He clenched his fists, prepared to do battle.

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	8. Avengers Vs. Vampires

_*******Where We Left Off*******_

Buffy grimaced as she saw the vampires moving in. She knew they had to be kept away from the Hulk or Banner would never be able to gain control. She glanced over at Clint and Natasha, who seemed to be faring well against a duo of demons they were battling. It was obvious they were used to fighting together. Clint was amazingly fast with his bow. Buffy found herself almost mesmerized by his hypnotic movements. Then a voice called out, "Buffy!"

Robin was calling her name. She turned and saw him pointing. The human soldiers Fury had brought were dropping like flies. As Buffy expected, they were ill prepared to deal with the supernatural. She knew the vampires would be unable to resist them. She turned to Fury, who was several yards back. "Get your soldiers out of here!" she yelled. Before she could see if he was going to obey, the sky got darker. She knew there was no way to keep the vampires from coming out now.

Tony stood slightly in front of the Hulk and watched in dismay as dozens of more vampires joined the party. It was his first time to see one, and they were much uglier than all those Dracula movies made them out to be. Their presence served to enrage his friend, who instinctively moved to protect Tony. He pushed Tony behind him. Tony didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. He decided it was a good thing that the Hulk knew who his friends were. It made dealing with him easier.

The Hulk looked down at the creatures he'd been battling for the past few days in anger. They never seemed to stop. He hit the ground hard to demonstrate his rage and roared at them. The vampires had learned to avoid him. Instead, they targeted the humans. He watched the blonde who had approached him with Tony as she killed one after another. She turned back to back with the other who'd been a nuisance to him the past few days. However, they fought together, so he didn't interfere. He picked up a vampire in one hand and ripped off its head with the other.

Tony coughed as vampire dust covered him. He looked up at his friend. "Watch it, Big Guy! That's really gross!" he called out. He wondered if the light from his hand would be bright enough to kill a vampire. He experimented, burning a vampire. It didn't kill it, but it hurt the creature. He picked another target and kept doing what he could to stop their advance. He made a mental note to begin working more with ultraviolet rays.

Buffy and Faith fought the vampires that kept coming. "Why is there so many?" Buffy asked.

Faith tossed her the scythe. "I have no idea. Things have been so quiet lately that I sent many of the regulars here on some R & R. The rest I sent to Giles, who sent them other places," she said. She staked a vampire as Buffy used the scythe to slice the head off another.

A demon that hadn't been killed yet attacked Buffy. It was twice the size of her. When she swung her scythe at it, his armored arm came up to knock her weapon away. She almost lost her grip on the scythe but managed to recover. She kicked it and pain shot up her leg. The thing seemed to be made of solid stone. "This guy is a brute!" The demon managed to get a hit in, stunning her a minute. Before she could recover, it knocked her to the ground. Faith reached down to help her. Buffy handed off her scythe and turned to pummel the demon with her fists.

Tony decided to lend Buffy a hand and fired his hand laser at the demon's back. It bellowed in rage and turned to Tony. Before it could get to him, the Hulk used his fist like a hammer and beat the demon over and over. Then he kicked its dead carcass, knocking down slayers and vampires alike with its flying corpse.

"I think it's dead, but thanks for the assist!" Buffy said dryly, smiling up at the giant green Hulk. "He's kind of cute, don't you think, Faith?"

"You really do like darkness in your guys!" Faith exclaimed with a chuckle.

The Hulk decided that he didn't like the irritating biters attacking his new blonde friend and reached down and picked her up from their midst.

"Woe! What are you doing?" Buffy asked on a gasp. It became apparent when the Hulk cradled her protectively in the curve of one of his arms and used his other to smash down the vampires fighting Faith.

"I think you have a new hero, B," Faith said, snickering. Then her attention was turned as Meredith got boxed in by a trio of vamps. She ran toward her.

"Okay, Big Guy, put Buffy down!" Tony shouted up at him.

The Hulk shook his head and turned his back on Tony. He ran off from the fighting with Buffy in his arms.

For the first time in her life, Buffy was truly at a loss. This was not something she expected to happen. It was obvious the Hulk thought he was protecting her. He was determined to take her away from the action. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Buffy asked.

The Hulk gave her a Hulk like smile as he sat her down on the ground. There were no vampires nearby. Buffy could barely see her friends off in the distance. "Listen, I'm a vampire slayer. I fight vampires. It's my job to fight. We have to go back!" she told him. She turned to walk back to the fighting. Hulk roared at her and picked her back up. He gave her a disapproving frown.

Buffy decided she should try to call Dr. Banner for assistance. "Dr. Banner, are you in there?" she asked, looking into the Hulk's eyes. She reached up and grabbed a hold of the Hulk's finger, hoping to sooth him with a touch. He sat her back down on the ground. She kept a hold of his finger. "It's okay, Banner. You can come out now. There's no danger," she coaxed.

Hulk stilled, his anger leaving him at her touch. Buffy's eyes widened as she saw his face flicker and began to change. A bare-chested guy around Tony's age was there for a moment. He looked bemused; then he was attacked from behind by a vampire. With a mighty roar, the Hulk was back. Buffy sighed and used the opportunity to run back to the fighting. She knew that her new giant, green friend could easily handle the lone vampire.

Tony had made his way to Fury and Xander. Both men were fighting off vampires. He helped by burning their backsides with his laser.

"You need a stake!" Xander called out as he staked the vampire he was fighting. Then he tossed his stake to Fury, who instinctively caught it. He jabbed the vampire in the chest. When it didn't turn to dust, he frowned in confusion. "The heart! You gotta get the heart!" Xander informed him. Nick pulled out the stake and tried again. This time the vampire turned to dust. He shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this. However, it probably did make clean up much easier.

"Nick, your guys are getting slaughtered," Tony said. They were a few yards away from the main fighting. "You should take them out of here and let the slayers handle this." He watched the girls as they fought and staked vampires with a practiced ease.

Captain America kept using his shield to behead them, having found that most effective in killing the creatures. Clint's bow was holding strong against them. However, Natasha was finding her knives and guns didn't help defeat the new enemy. Tony knew his friends could adapt, though, to this newest challenge and wasn't too concerned about them.

"Why didn't you arm your people with wooden stakes?" Xander asked with a disapproving frown. "Buffy told you that was her main weapon of choice."

Nick shook his head. "That seemed so preposterous," he admitted. Agent Hill was battling next to a slayer. He watched as the slayer threw his agent a wooden stake. He felt pride as she effortlessly caught and staked the vampire. "But I guess we're going to have to work on a new type of training."

"No, you don't. This isn't your world," Xander said with a frown. "Buffy and Faith will never allow you to interfere here. The last time the military got involved in a hellmouth it was disastrous. A lot of human lives were lost. We have more than enough slayers to handle anything that happens here."

"Well, where are they?" Tony wondered.

"Things have been quiet here lately, so Faith has probably sent them other places," Xander said. "We have a thousand trained slayers that we can call on. Believe me, your agents are not needed here."

Nick's eye reflected his surprise at Xander's reveal. "A thousand? You have a thousand women that can do this?" he asked indicating the fighting field.

"Well, there's more than that out there, but Willow's only managed to track down that many. She quit looking. When we decided to settle down in New York, she put up a covert website that will attract any slayers seeking help or answers. She decided to let them come to her," Xander said. "She changed things so now all potential slayers are activated when they reach fifteen or sixteen."

"My God!" Nick replied, his mind filled with the endless possibilities. His bosses hadn't been very enthusiastic about his Avenger initiative. Tony was too unpredictable. Thor was an alien and his allegiance suspect, especially considering Loki was his brother. The Hulk was uncontrollable. However, when Loki brought in aliens bent on destroying, no one could deny how effective the Avengers were. His Avengers initiative had grudgingly been accepted because the results were undeniable. Now, however, he saw more options. These women were untapped potential that could be used to protect earth from the next alien invasion. He had to find a way to convince these women to become a part of SHIELD.

"How can I convince them to work for me?" he asked Xander.

"They have a calling to fight vampires, not be used as soldiers to fight American wars," Xander said.

"What if they weren't used that way?" Nick suggested.

"Talk to Giles. If you can convince him, he'll do the work for you," Xander said.

"Who is Giles?" Nick asked.

"He used to be their librarian," Tony said with a grin. "Officially, he is Buffy's Watcher."

"A Watcher?" Nick asked.

"A guy that's an expert in all things demony that trains slayers. When the First Evil blew up the Watcher's Council, we lost most of them. Giles is back in England with Andrew training new Watcher recruits," Xander explained. "He is who Buffy and Faith trust the most. Talk to him. That's your best bet."

Nick nodded, filing away the information. He winced as one of his men got bit by a vampire before a slayer staked it in the back. "Agent Hill!" he called out, getting her attention. "Bring our people back! Retreat!"

She nodded and began moving those fighting near her back.

"Captain, bring your men back!" he called out to Steve. Steve nodded and barked out orders to the men he had around him.

Nick realized that Buffy had been right. They weren't prepared. Fighting the demons had been more like fighting the alien's in New York City, but vampires were different. The fact that they wanted to drain his men of blood made their threat even creepier. "Where is the Hulk?" he asked Tony.

"He ran off with Buffy away from the fighting," Tony announced with a grin.

Both men looked at him in surprise. "Come again?" Nick asked.

"The Hulk carried her off in his arms like she was a baby and ran that way," Tony said, pointing. They looked and saw Buffy running away from the Hulk, back toward the action. "Looks like she escaped or managed to convince him to let her go."

"Why did he do that?" Nick asked in confusion.

Tony shrugged. "Beats me. I think he thought he was protecting her. He beat the demon who attacked her to a pulp, kicked its dead carcass, and then snatched her up," Tony said, chuckling.

"I'm going to text Willow. She should come. She can help," Xander said, pulling out his phone.

"We've got to find a way to calm down the Hulk, so we can get Banner back," Nick said. "These vampires enrage him." They watched as the Hulk jumped into the middle of the fighting and began picking up vampires. He would shake them, roar angrily at them, then pop off their heads.

Xander grinned. "Man, I wish I could do that! His technique is quite effective," Xander said.

"Yes, but he keeps kicking the slayers back, too. The collateral damage with him is always tremendous," Nick said.

Down on the field, Buffy looked up at the Hulk with a frown. "Quit kicking my girls!" she yelled up at him. He gave her a curious glance. She pointed to the women around her. "These are mine. _Mine_! Don't kick them!"

"I don't think the dumb beast speaks English," Faith said with a snicker.

When the Hulk bent down and got in Faith's face and roared angrily at her, it became clear he understood her insult and didn't like it. "Woe! I'm sorry! No offense meant!" Faith quickly said, holding up her hands in surrender.

The sky got darker. The rain kept coming down. "This rain sucks!" Buffy complained as she wiped her face on her wet shirt. It was pointless, however.

"Well, at least there's enough grass here to keep the field mostly free of mud," Faith said. She dropkicked a vampire. The Hulk caught the vamp before it fell to the ground and ripped off its head. "Hey, that was my kill!" she yelled at him.

Steve appeared next to the two slayers. He looked up at the Hulk. "Hulk, guard the perimeter over there!" he ordered, pointing at the main entrance where the vampires where coming through.

The Hulk roared an acknowledgment and ran to follow the Captain's orders.

"Neat party trick. What else do you do?" Buffy asked him with a grin.

"Dr. Banner's in there somewhere. I've found that if I keep the orders simple and they allow the Hulk to do violence, he'll obey," Steve replied.

"I don't get why the vamps are out in such force. This isn't an apocalypse," Buffy said with a frown as more vampires appeared to replace the ones recently killed. She could tell the girls were getting tired. "How long have you been fighting?" she asked Faith.

"We've been fighting continuously since the Hulk appeared. This morning the demons showed up," Faith explained. "The Hulk's presence is doing something freaky to the hellmouth. If we can get him to leave, things will probably go back down to a manageable level."

"The girls are getting tired," Buffy observed. She staked a vampire then turned and stake the one Steve was fighting.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment. These women were extraordinary. He watched as Faith and Buffy fought back to back. It was almost like they were one person sharing space. They continuously traded off that magnificent weapon with the blood red blade.

All of a sudden, the lightening grew brighter and the thunder roared. The noise was so deafening for a minute that all the fighting ceased. The ground shook as something landed hard. It seemed to have come out of the lightening.

Steve grinned as he realized who had joined them. "Thor!" he called out.

Thor smiled and waved at his friend. "It looks like you guys are having fun without me!" he exclaimed. A vampire pounced on him, and he used his hammer to knock it back.

Nick and Tony walked closer to the Asgardian. Tony grinned. "You're just in time!" he told Thor.

Now the fun would really start.

******* _To Be Continued********_

_My favorite Avenger has arrived! Hope you're enjoying the battle still. One more battle chapter coming up next!_


	9. An Alien and a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should clarify something that I hope was obvious. I do NOT intend on any romantic encounters with Buffy and the Hulk or Dr. Banner. I was thinking of King Kong when I wrote that scene with Buffy and the Hulk. I just thought it'd be funny.

Chapter 9: An Alien and a Witch

_******Same Scooby Time, Same Scooby Place******_

Thor took in the new scene in a glance. He shook his head in bemusement as he waved at his friends.

"It looks like you've made some new friends in my absence," he said to Fury and Tony. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Nick shook it.

Tony grinned. "We've met some new superheroes called vampire slayers," Tony said. He pointed. "Those are vampires."

"I see. Distasteful creatures," Thor said with a dismissive sniff. He watched as a few dozen woman engaged in tremendous feats of valor. "Impressive warriors. They remind me of my old friend Sif back home. Are there no male vampire slayers?"

"Only women," Tony said.

Xander stood there, star struck as he gazed at Thor. The demi-god had a presence that spoke of power and confidence. When Thor's glance struck Xander, he flinched.

"Who is your one-eyed friend? A relative?" he asked Nick.

Nick frowned at the question. "No. He's a friend of the Slayer Buffy. He works for Tony," Nick explained.

"Xander! Watch out!" Buffy called out as she saw some vampires trying to sneak up behind him.

Xander turned and instinctively ducked, narrowly missing the pounce of a blood sucker. Nick threw his arm out to punch one of the vampires in the face. Buffy made it to Xander's side and engaged the vampire that was trying to attack him.

Thor watched, impressed with the tiny woman's fighting skills. "She's so small," he observed. He blinked in surprise when the creature she was battling turned to dust. "Her blows turn the creatures to dirt? Is that magic?"

Tony snickered at his assumption and lasered the other vampire for kicks. Nick was fighting it. Buffy staked it in the back, causing it to turn to dust. Buffy turned to the newcomer and answered his question. "Vampires turn to dust if you aim for the heart or cut off their heads. No magic required," she said.

"Ah," Thor said in understanding. He observed the battlefield. "Would you like some help?"

Buffy couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the guy's arrogance, but since he was so beautiful and flew in on lightening, she decided to be nice. "Sure. By all means," she said, gesturing.

"Buffy, do you know who that is?" Xander whispered to her with barely suppressed excitement. "Andrew is going to die of jealousy when I tell him I met Thor!"

Thor took several steps closer to the battle. When a vampire approached him, he swung his hammer, and the vampire went airborne. Then he raised his hammer and called down lightening. "If you're not a vampire, you might want to hit the ground!" he announced in his booming voice. The slayers glanced at him but didn't obey.

Buffy realized what he was about to do and yelled, "Get down everyone!" Instantly, the slayers all stopped and moved back from the vampires they were fighting. When Thor pointed the hammer at the vamps, they jumped to their stomachs.

Thor directed the lightening at the vampires. The bolts went through their hearts, killing them all at once.

The battle was suddenly over. Everyone stood there in amazement for a minute. It felt kind of anti-climactic. The girls got up from the ground where they'd mostly dived for cover. Faith grinned as she approached.

"Man, B, your new friends can come play with me any day of the week!" Faith exclaimed with an admiring look at Thor.

"Now that was a handy little trick!" Buffy said to Thor. "Thanks!"

"It was my pleasure," Thor said with a regal nod of his head.

"We need to get the sun back. That will keep the vamps from coming back," Buffy said with a frown as she looked up at the rain.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, B?" Faith asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Buffy said. "Guys, this is Faith. She's the slayer in charge now that I've mostly retired."

Faith waved. "We used to be the chosen two before Willow got down with the magics. Now we're not so special anymore," Faith said.

"You're still special," Xander said loyally.

"Faith, this is Nick Fury, head of SHIELD. This is Tony Stark, and I think the new arrival is Thor," Buffy said, a note of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, this is Thor," Nick Fury said, barely glancing at the new arrival. He had other things on his mind and quickly stepping up to the new slayer. She seemed much more approachable than Buffy. "I'm so glad to meet you. It's an impressive display of fighting you and your slayers have going on."

"We do okay," Faith said. Robin came up to stand next to her. "This is Robin Woods. He's the main reason the girls fight so well. He's much more disciplined than I am. He trains them."

Robin held out his hand and shook Nick's. "It's good to meet you," he said. "We appreciate the assistance."

"It's the least we could do since our friend here stirred up your hellmouth," Tony said.

"Hellmouth? What is that?" Thor asked.

"You're standing on one," Buffy said with a small smile. It widened as Thor looked startled and looked around for signs of hell.

A roar was heard in the distance. They turned and saw Hulk battling some more vampires.

"What is going on with the hellmouth?" Buffy wondered. "I wish Giles was here to give me an answer."

"I called Willow. She should be here soon," Xander said. "Maybe she'll figure it out."

"It'll take her hours to get her from New York," Tony pointed out.

"If she took a plane," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Can she fly?" Thor wondered.

"Sometimes," Buffy said. "But she can also teleport. It's faster than flying." Nick and Tony both looked skeptical at this but refrained from commenting.

Steve, Clint, and Natasha joined them, greeting Thor. He grinned at his friends.

"It's good to see you all," he said, greeting them. "You have tiny women that can fight monsters that turn to dust. And now a Willow that can teleport! I've missed too much!"

"It's a brave new world," Steve said with a smile. He was used to things being so different than what he was used to that he usually just rolled with it.

"What brings you back to earth? Is Loki giving your trouble again?" Natasha asked.

"No, Father has him well contained. I came to see Jane. I neglected her the last time I was on earth. I'm hoping to gain her forgiveness," Thor said. "Pepper told me where you all were."

"That's a nifty trick you can do," Buffy said. "I like your hammer. May I?" She held out her hand for his weapon.

"None but I can wield it," Thor said arrogantly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shared a look with Faith. "Fine, be that way. I have my own god hammer anyway. It's good for beating the faces of hell gods in," she said with a snicker as she recalled Glory.

Thor wasn't sure how to take her words. Humans often had references he didn't quite get. Maybe she was jesting.

Xander grinned, knowing the look on Thor's face. "She's not joking," he said to Thor.

"None but I can wield Mjolnir," Thor informed her.

"Hey, can you use your powers to stop the rain?" Buffy asked him.

"Of course," he said. He held up the hammer and used its magic to stop the rain by dispensing the storm clouds. Within moments, the sun came out. It was only five o'clock, so sunset wasn't for a few more hours.

The vampires battling Hulk turned to ash. He looked down at them in confusion. Roaring in disappointment, he turned toward his friends. He spotted the irritating Asgardian and ran toward him, rightly assuming he was to blame for the sudden loss of his foes. Thor tried to give the Hulk a friendly greeting; however, the dark energy from the hellmouth was pushing more and more against the thread of humanity in him. All he felt was his dislike for the demi-god. His fist knocked the Asgardian back.

All the slayers and Avengers watched the new arrival go airborne. Thor's natural reaction to any challenge was to react with equal aggression. He flew toward the Hulk and knocked him back with his hammer.

The slayers ran out of the way as the battle between Thor and Hulk raged on.

"Umm, wow! Is this supposed to happen?" Buffy asked Tony. "I thought you guys were all friends?"

"We are," Tony said. "Thor is the only opponent the Hulk has never been able to defeat. I guess he's still mad about that."

They watched as the Hulk managed to separate Thor from his hammer.

"Is his power in his hammer?" Faith asked.

"It gives him a distinct advantage," Nick replied. "But he's still impervious without it. I believe he's been fighting for his father's kingdom for more years than known human existence."

They watched as the Hulk tried in vain to pick up the hammer. His inability to do so caused his anger to increase.

"Why can't the Hulk pick up the hammer? He should be strong enough," Buffy said.

"I don't think his hammer is like yours," Xander said.

"His hammer is enchanted by his father Odin's magic," Tony explained. "Only someone worthy can wield it."

"Oh, so it's not something only Thor can touch?" Buffy asked, fascinated by the weapon. Her hands were itching to wield it.

"The Hulk is made up of pure rage, so he would not be considered a good candidate," Tony said. "Besides, Thor is a bit possessive of the thing."

Thor used his fist to hit the Hulk, knocking him away from his hammer.

"He's still pretty tough without it," Xander said, impressed with the fighting display.

The hellmouth, however, was not responding well to the new battle. Buffy and Faith quickly detected some rumblings from below. "We've got to get the Hulk away from the hellmouth!" Buffy said. The ground began to shake, not from the fierce battle, but from earth tremors.

"I think an earthquake is beginning," Faith said. "Girls, stand guard!" Her slayers all braced themselves.

Buffy walked toward the Hulk. "Hey! You two need to stop it!" she yelled. The Hulk roared down at her in disapproval, but he paused in his battle to gaze down at her.

"His rage is stronger than normal," Thor observed.

"It's the effect of the hellmouth," Buffy said. Suddenly, the ground between them split open. Buffy fell down the crevice. Before she could brace herself for impact, strong arms wrapped around her. Thor flew her back to safety.

"Thanks," Buffy said, not used to being so readily rescued.

The Hulk did not appreciate his gallantry or his hands on Buffy. Taking his actions as a threat to her, the Hulk knocked Thor back away from her. Then he once again picked up Buffy, cradling her protectively. He roared at Thor as he approached.

"He seems protective toward you," Thor observed with a smile.

"You think?" Buffy replied in irritation. "Why don't you back away from him? Maybe I can get him to calm down."

Suddenly, a wave of magical energy exploded on the scene knocking everyone back. Buffy gripped the Hulk, so she didn't go flying. The Hulk jumped up to face the new threat.

Willow grinned back at them. "Hey guys! Did I miss the party?" she asked.

Nick and the Avengers all looked at her in surprise. Only the slayers and Xander seemed unimpressed with her sudden appearance.

The Hulk roared angrily at Willow and took a step toward her.

"Stop!" Buffy yelled up at him. "That's Willow! She's my friend!"

The Hulk paused in steps and frowned down at Buffy.

"Who's your new friend?" Willow asked.

"That's Thor," Buffy said, gesturing to the god standing a few feet to her right. "This here is the Hulk, normally called Dr. Banner."

"Will! Do something about the Hulk!" Xander called out. The earth tremored again.

"His presence is making the hellmouth go bonkers," Buffy explained to Willow.

"Why is he holding you? Are you injured?" Willow asked in concern.

"No. He thinks he's protecting me from Thor," Buffy said in resignation. She looked up at the Hulk. "Put me down."

"No!" he roared, surprising his audience with his ability to speak.

"Okay, Hulk. Time for you to go," Willow said. She walked closer to him and held up her hand. "Somnum!" Instantly, the Hulk feel into a deep slumber, dropping Buffy, who jumped to her feet.

Everyone watched as the Hulk changed into a normal looking male. Instantly, all the earth rumblings ceased.

Buffy let out a relieved breath. "Just in time, Will! Thanks!" she said.

"Glad to help," Willow said.

Xander walked up to hug her. "You missed all the excitement! We fought demons. Then the vamps came out," he said.

"Really? How?" Willow asked confused as she looked up at the sun.

"It was dark and stormy until Thor made it stop raining," Buffy said.

Nick exchanged a look with Clint and Natasha. A witch with this much power made them all a bit antsy. "Don't worry, sir," Natasha said. "I got a plan." She walked up to Willow and greeted her.

"Does anyone else feel as stupid as I for not simply bringing Willow along to begin with?" Tony asked dryly.

"She's your employee," Clint pointed out.

Steve laughed. The women of this century were truly remarkable.

Nick took advantage of Buffy's distraction and moved closer to Faith. "So I'd love to have you and your girls working for me," he told her with a friendly smile.

Faith snickered. "Yeah, I bet you would," she said. "I don't do politics. I don't alter what we do. That's up to Buffy and Giles. Talk to them. I fight when I'm needed. I got a lot to atone for." She smiled at Captain America. "Sir, would you mind meeting some of my girls before you leave? They're very excited to meet you."

Steve gave her a friendly smile and followed her to the group of women a few feet away.

Clint laughed. "He always gets the girls," Clint said.

"Well, Clint, I'm sure I could find you one or two," Tony said with a grin.

"Your new employees are a unique bunch," Nick said to him.

"You're telling me. Willow appeared out of nowhere. It defies the laws of nature," Tony said with a shake of his head. "I'm going to have to do some experiments."

"Don't go alienating her like you did Buffy," Nick warned. "We need allies like them. We don't need any more enemies."

Tony remained thoughtful as he watched the girls. He moved over to rouse Bruce. "Bruce! Wake up!" he yelled down at him. He leaned down and shook his shoulders.

"He should wake up in a half hour or so," Willow said.

Nick ordered a few of his uninjured agents to secure Dr. Banner onto one of the planes.

"This has been loads of fun," Tony said to Buffy.

"Loads," she said sarcastically. "You handled yourself well. I'm impressed."

"I told you. I _am_ Iron Man!" he said with a grin and a wink.

"Yes, where is your metal suit?" Thor asked him.

"You missed a lot," Tony said. "Can you join Pepper and I for dinner? We'll catch you up to speed. You can tell me all about how your dear brother Loki is suffering."

"My mother would not permit us to torture him no matter how well deserving," Thor said.

"Too bad," Tony said, clasping him on the back. "Do you want to ride back with us?"

"On your flimsy metal flying machine?" he said disdainfully. "I think not."

"It's not the fastest way," Willow said with a grin.

Thor regarded her with interest. "I was told that Earth had no magic," he observed.

"You were told wrong," Willow said. "There's a lot of practicing witches with magic. Many demons with magic also."

"We're learning a lot since meeting these girls," Tony said to Thor.

"So we're on for dinner?" Natasha asked Willow.

"I finished my interviews for the day. Do you want to come back with me?" Willow asked her.

Natasha looked over at Clint who gave her a slight nod. "Sure," she said. She took Willow's outstretched hand.

"It was nice meeting you," Willow said to Thor. "I hope to see you again. Dawnie would love to meet you."

"That's my younger sister," Buffy explained.

"It will be my pleasure," Thor said formally.

In a blink, Willow disappeared with Natasha. "Will she be okay?" Clint asked Buffy.

"Yeah. Willow is extremely powerful," Buffy said.

"More powerful than you?" he asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes. She can use her magic to make herself as strong as a slayer. There's not much she can't do if she puts her mind to it. However, magic is dangerous and can be addictive. Her job with Tony is a good thing," Buffy said, not explaining further.

"Glad to have you both," Tony said. "Let's go home. I can't wait to tell Pepper about today!"

Buffy smiled at his enthusiasm. "Let me say goodbye to the girls," Buffy said.

She and Xander walked over to Faith and the slayers.

Steve Rogers was blushing. There was no telling what Faith and the girls said to the poor fellow. Buffy took pity on him. "Captain, thanks so much for your help!"

"You can fight with us anytime!" Zara said, flashing him a flirtatious smile. She was ex-military and loved a man in uniform.

"Thanks for the autograph!" Meredith said. "Derrick's going to be so excited!"

"We'll make you an honorary slayer if you get tired of working for SHIELD," Faith told him with a grin.

"It'd be nice to have another man around," Robin said with a friendly smile.

"I appreciate the invitation," Steve said. "But I work for Uncle Sam. You can come join us!"

Faith laughed in appreciation at his maneuvering. She watched him walk back to his friends. "That is one fine piece of ass!" she said.

"Faith!" Buffy scolded, looking at Robin in concern.

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "It's okay. She can't help it," he said.

"Sure, I can," Faith said, throwing her arms around his waist and patting his butt. "I kept my hands to myself, didn't I?"

The girls laughed as Robin frowned at her. "Should I thank you for that?" he asked.

"No thanks necessary!" Faith teased. She gave him a hard kiss. Then looked at Buffy. "So which one of those fine specimen of super hero goodness are you going to sample first?"

Buffy looked over at Clint, Steve, and Thor as if considering. "Who knows? Thor, I think, has a girlfriend," she said.

"Captain America's last girlfriend was in the 1940's before he was frozen in time," Xander said.

"Ooh, he's got a lot of pent up sexual urges just waiting for some woman to untap!" Faith said, bumping her hip against Buffy's.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not going to happen. At least not any time soon. I got enough on my plate right now dealing with Tony and Nick Fury," she said.

"Yeah, he approached me about working for him," Faith shared.

"Already?" Buffy said in surprise. "That took him a whole five minutes!"

"He knows talent when he sees it! What can I say?" Faith replied with a wink. "Don't worry. I told him I didn't do politics. Have him talk to Giles. That'll keep him busy for a long while."

"I plan on it," Buffy said. "I don't think he'll let up until I do."

"If it'll get me closer to that hunk of a Captain, I'll work for him!" Zara said eagerly.

"You would abandon your duty here?" Faith asked.

"Of course not!" Zara said quickly.

"We'll talk about it," Buffy said. "I need to get back home. It was great seeing you girls again." She went around to hug those she knew well and speak to a few she barely knew.

A half hour later, Bruce Banner opened his eyes. He looked around and spotted Tony and others he didn't know. "What happened?" he asked.

"So many things, my friend! So many things!" Tony said with a laugh.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Here ends the hellmouth adventure. I hope it lived up to your expectations! There will be a few less action-packed chapters before I start my Thor storyline. Thanks so much for reading, following, and reviewing!_


	10. Back to Normal

_*****Where We Left off******_

Everyone on the plane stared at Bruce Banner, waiting for his response to Tony's explanation of why he'd woken up in a plane surrounded by his friends and a few strangers.

"So, according to you, I walked into some demonic hotbed of activity, got attacked by vampires, the Big Guy got pissed and went on a rampage, causing this demonic hotbed to go crazy; then I ran into a bunch of warrior women that I spent a few days fighting. Then I fought both demons and vampires because they're, like, real and not just in late night movies. Thor shows up and takes down a lot of the creatures, and then this red-haired girl who claims to be a witch knocks me out with magic and teleports away? Is that it?" Bruce asked in bemusement.

"Um...yeah," Tony said with a rueful grin.

"Wow...and I thought only you and Willow could babble like that," Xander whispered to Buffy.

"You got all that?" Clint asked in surprise.

Buffy looked embarrassed but replied, "Well, we can ramble with the best of them—Will and I."

"Willow rambles whenever that busy brain of hers gets too full. Buffy does it when she's nervous," Xander revealed, smiling at her fondly.

Buffy flushed as Clint gave her an interested look. "Good to know," he said.

Buffy felt all eyes on her. She had to close her mouth to start the words that were about to come out. Where was Willow when she was needed?

The girl in question was back home. Natasha looked startled as she gazed at her new surroundings.

Willow's hand still held the woman's. She let it go. "Are you okay?" she asked Natasha.

"Uh...I think so. That was very strange," Natasha said.

"Yea, I know. The first few times are a rush," Willow said with a smile.

Natasha gave the witch a considering look. "You are not like most girls," she observed.

Willow laughed. "Neither are you," she pointed out. She stepped closer and brushed her hand momentarily across the agent's face. "You are beautiful and remarkable. The only woman to break through the male dominated super club."

Natasha returned her smile. "I've been underestimated my entire life. I've found that people see what they want to see. Show them a pretty face and smile, then they think you're harmless," she remarked with a shrug. "They never see me coming."

"Well, I see you," Willow said, giving Natasha a look that couldn't be mistaken.

Natasha was surprised to find an answering heat flare inside of her at Willow's look, her touch. She took a step closer so that they were almost touching. "You got good taste," Natasha said with a wink. Then she kissed Willow. If anyone asked her later, she wouldn't have been able to say if she did so for herself or to draw Willow closer as she was ordered. Using people was so much a part of her that she was unable to do anything without calculating the odds of success and the advantages of each action she took. Kissing the witch was a good move, the right move. Yet she was unprepared for how she felt afterward.

Willow smiled warmly at her; the warmth of her smile reaching out and ensnaring Natasha. So few in her life had looked at her quite that way. She stepped back, needing a moment to compose herself.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Where shall we go?" Natasha asked.

"If you're only hungry for food, I have a great place," Willow said, flashing her a flirtatious smile.

Natasha couldn't help but laugh at the woman's boldness.

****** _Stark Tower******_

When they arrived back at work, Buffy was about to get out of the limo that had picked them up at the airport. "Buffy, are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner? Bruce promises not to try and carry you around in his arms," Tony teased, smirking at his clueless friend.

"Huh?" Bruce asked.

"Your alter-ego took a fancy to Buffy here," Tony shared, grinning.

Buffy was uncomfortable as Dr. Banner looked at her in confusion. "It wasn't a big deal," she said lamely.

"Really?" Bruce asked with interest. "I don't think that's ever happened before."

"You mean you _don't_ normally have a thing for blondes?" Tony asked, giving his friend a knowing look.

As Bruce looked embarrassed and stammered a reply, Buffy took pity on him. "It was sweet. Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"Aren't you hungry, Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Not as much as I am dirty," she remarked. "It's been a long day. I just want to go home and clean up."

"You know Fury isn't going to rest until he has your slayers on his payroll," Tony told her.

Buffy gave a tired sigh. "Yeah, I know. I'll deal with him eventually," she said. She opened the door. "It was nice to meet you."

Dr. Banner smiled apologetically. "You, too. Sorry for causing you and your friends so much trouble," he said.

"No sweat," Buffy said as she got out of the car and waved goodbye.

Across the street sitting in a black SUV, Nick Fury watched. He turned back to Clint and Steve, who were sitting in the front seat. Agent Hill was driving. "I need you two to build a relationship with the slayer and her friends. Xander is her weak point. Her devotion to him has no limits, I suspect," Nick said.

"Rosenburg is equally devoted to him," Clint said. "We must tread lightly, however. We don't want to make the same mistakes Tony has been making."

"No, we don't. We must show them our intentions are good and that they can trust us," Nick said.

" _Are_ our intentions honorable?" Steve inquired.

"Summers has access to an unknown number of superhuman women that have accelerated healing; many of whom are Americans. We need people like that on our side. Women whose first instinct is to protect and defend. It's hardwired into their DNA in a way we can't begin to understand," Nick said. "Thor may be a friend and ally, but Loki has taught us that there are many creatures out in the universe that are not. Thor says there are nine realms under his father's dominion. Who's to say there aren't more realms under others' dominion? Thor has other responsibilities besides Earth. We can't put all our eggs in one basket."

Steve nodded, understanding. "I will drop by tomorrow to see if Xander wants to have lunch. He seemed to be a fan of Captain America," Steve said. His World War II persona was not how he saw himself, but WWII had taught him that people needed a symbol they could believe in. Sometimes the red, white, and blue just weren't enough.

"Maybe I should go with you, and we can invite Buffy. She'll be more inclined to accept if her friend is there. She may be a bit upset still over that debacle Tony set up," Clint said.

"Good. You two deal with them. I'm going to go to England and meet her Watcher. My research has uncovered many interesting things about the man," Nick revealed.

"She obviously trusts him. As does Faith, the other slayer," Agent Hill remarked.

"Very true. The Watchers Council has a long history. Being chosen as the watcher of the actual slayer is given to only the most worthy of them, yet Rupert Giles abandoned them when their interests clashed with what he deemed was best for Buffy," Nick shared. "He loves her like a father, and since her own father has been basically absent since he divorced her mother, she is equally devoted to him. If I can convince him to trust me, she'll follow suit."

"You know these women will never be like your normal recruits," Clint said. "They'll never easily follow orders."

"They follow orders," Nick pointed out. "They follow Buffy. They follow Faith. And we witnessed how well they work as a unit. If we can get those two, the rest will follow." He was determined to find a way. Although his Avengers initiative had been successful in defending New York, the collateral damage was colossal. Getting recruits like these girls would go a long way toward silencing his critics.

******* _The Next Day*******_

Pepper's mind was still reeling from all the things Tony and company had shared with her over dinner the night before. She was glad that Bruce was safe even though it made her sad that agents' lives had been lost. She stood on the second level looking down on the lobby as Buffy Summers arrived into work with Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris. It seemed incredible that the two women held such secrets, such powers. Of course, she knew better than most that appearances could be deceiving, yet she was still surprised by what she learned yesterday. Not even Thor could stop Bruce when he was the Hulk, yet Willow had done so with casual ease. She had simply put him to sleep. The simplicity and brilliance of her move had Pepper's admiration.

Willow noticed Pepper and waved. "I am so glad we are working here," she said to her friends.

"I'm not sure yet," Buffy said with reservation. "I can't help but worry that we're going to be dragged into conflicts that the human world can easily deal with. I'm not a police officer. Nor do I want to be used as one."

"Then don't let them use you that way," Willow said.

"With Tony, that may be easier said than done. The man's charisma is like a superpower in itself." Buffy glanced at Xander when they arrived at the elevator. "Don't let Tony convince you to do anything dangerous," she warned.

Xander rolled his eye. "Relax, Buff. I eat danger for breakfast! I'll be fine," Xander said. "Besides, you'll be there."

Buffy knew he was right but still couldn't relax.

Around noon, Steve and Clint showed up to invite Buffy and Xander for lunch.

"We thought we could get to know each other better," Steve said with a friendly smile.

"Sure!" Xander said eagerly.

"Did Fury send you?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"He wants us all to get along," Clint said easily without exactly denying it.

"If you're going to be working with Tony, the chances are that we'll be working together again," Steve added.

"Okay," Buffy said with a shrug.

"What, I'm not invited?" Tony asked.

JARVIS interrupted, "Sir, you have a lunch appointment with the CEO of Astro Dynamics."

Tony looked disappointed, but he waved them off.

When Steve moved to help Buffy into her jacket, she suddenly felt nervous. He was too big, too chiseled, too perfect. She felt her tongue swell in her mouth. "Uh, thanks. I don't usually need help putting on my jacket, but I appreciate it," she said. She finally looked up and met his friendly smile. The words froze in her mouth as her gaze met his.

Clint watched the exchange and frowned. For some reason, Steve made the slayer very nervous. When they were at the restaurant, Buffy launched into a monologue on Chinese food in California versus New York. Clint watched her with amusement. She was sitting across from him with Xander next to her. Steve was across from Xander.

"Buffy, your rambling again," Xander said, grinning.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said with an embarrassed flush.

"It's cute," Steve said, smiling at her.

Buffy returned his smile and kept gazing at him as he and Xander launched into a lively discussion.

Clint finally got tired of her moonstruck look at Steve and said, "Are you okay?"

"What?" she asked distractedly, still gazing at Steve in admiration.

Clint frowned at her. "Are you seriously a fangirl? I'm a bit disappointed," he couldn't resist saying.

Now he had Buffy's complete attention. "Fangirl? Me?" she asked in surprise and a note of outrage.

"You seem to have trouble forming a coherent word around Steve and keep staring at him like you're star struck," Clint pointed out, a hint of a smile around his mouth.

Buffy refrained from looking at Steve as she frowned at Clint. "I am so not star struck!" she insisted.

"Your friend said you babble when you're nervous, and you've gone from mute to a babble. Now you're, like, all moon faced!" Clint told her, grinning.

"I am so _not_ moon facing him!" she said in an outraged whisper, leaning forward so that her words wouldn't be picked up by the man they were discussing. She glanced quickly at him and was relieved to see he was still focused on the story he was telling Xander.

Clint enjoyed seeing her worked up and focused again. This was the woman he'd first met. He didn't like it when she disappeared. "Hey, I just call it like I see it!" he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Buffy glared at him. "So what shall we talk about then?" she asked.

"Fashion?" Clint suggested with a teasing smile.

Buffy's mouth fell open in surprise at his suggestion. Then she laughed, finally relaxing.

Clint decided that her laughter was even more appealing than her passionate anger.

****** _England******_

Giles was in the library doing some research when Andrew called out to him.

"Giles, there's this really scary one-eyed man downstairs wanting to see you," Andrew said with apprehension.

Giles shut the book he was reading. "I figured he'd show up here sooner or later," Giles remarked. "Send him up here."

"Who is he?" Andrew asked.

"Nick Fury, head of SHIELD," Giles said.

Andrew's eyes widened in alarm. He turned and called over his shoulder. "And I left him with Deidre and Daphne!" he called out.

Diedre and Daphne were two of the young witches Willow had found in an orphanage outside of Brussels. They were Irish twins and very precocious and very powerful. The local coven was overseeing their training. Giles was their legal guardian.

Andrew hurried down the stairs and groaned. The one-eyed giant glared at down at him. The girls had put Fury in a pink tutu and had him floating in the air.

"Girls! Stop it right now!" Andrew ordered.

"He wouldn't talk to us," Daphne explained.

"Now he won't stop," Deidre said with a giggle.

Nick Fury wasn't sure how these two harmless looking girls had managed to do what they did. Obviously, they were witches like Willow. They had curly, red hair. Maybe they were relatives of hers.

"Is this how you treat your guests?" he asked Andrew.

Andrew looked terrified of the man's glare and turned to the girls. "Stop it right now! I'm going to tell Giles on you!" he scolded.

Immediately, the fourteen-year-old girls looked contrite. Both mumbled a spell, and Nick was back on his feet in his own clothes. "Sorry! We're sorry!" both girls said. "Don't tell Giles!" Both girls worshiped Giles and hated when he frowned in disapproval or disappointment.

"Willow has told you not to use magic without adult supervision," Andrew reminded them.

"He's an adult," Deidre said with a grin.

"He is not qualified to oversee your use of magic, and you know it! Go find Kennedy and tell her you need to practice your combat skills!" Andrew ordered in his sternest adult voice.

Both girls groaned. They hated exercise of any kind, so Andrew knew the punishment would be effective.

When the girls reluctantly walked away, Andrew turned an apologetic gaze to Nick Fury. "Sir, I am really sorry. The girls have only been with us a few years. We're still working on manners. They're orphans," he explained.

"Are they related to Willow Rosenburg?" he inquired.

"Will?" Andrew said in surprise. "No. She discovered them on a visit here a few years ago. They'd came into their powers, and she felt them. We found them in an orphanage. Giles is their guardian."

"They must be really afraid of him," Nick commented. A threat of him had gotten them to show real contrition.

"Afraid of Giles?" Andrew repeated with a grin. "Not exactly. They adore him, though. No one can make you feel dumber and more foolish than Rupert Giles. He's very British. Speaking of Giles, he told me to send you up."

Andrew led Nick Fury to the library where Giles awaited.

"Why did that take so long?" Giles asked Andrew.

"Well, you know your girls," Andrew said with a shrug and an embarrassed glance at Nick.

Giles sighed in resignation. He held out his hand to Nick. "Rupert Giles. I'm very sorry for whatever the girls did to you. They don't mean any harm," he said.

"Nick Fury," Nick said. "I'm just glad I made my normal assassin bodyguard back stay back in the States."

Giles grimaced and took off his glasses to clean. "Yes, well, that wouldn't have ended well for you if you'd harmed the girls," he said casually.

"Threats?"

"No, just stating a fact. I have twenty-five slayers in this house and a hundred on the premises at any given day. They all adore those girls and would be much averse to anyone harming them," Giles said.

"I don't harm children," Nick said flatly.

"Good to know," Giles said. "Andrew, will you bring us some tea?"

Andrew nodded and left. Giles gestured to a chair. "Won't you sit down? I know you and I have a lot to discuss."

Nick examined the unflappable Brit as he took a seat. The man didn't seem intimidated by Nick. That was rare. Somehow Nick had a feeling this would be a memorable encounter.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_I hope you enjoyed this! Review and let me know what you're thinking!_


	11. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a reader inform me that the term "Irish Twins" can be viewed as a racial slur. So I did some research. It's an insult when two people are NOT actual twins. In my story, the young witches were twin sisters.

******* _Where We Left off in England********_

Nick outlined for Giles what he wanted to offer him and the slayers. He was passionate and detailed. Giles listened without comment.

"I can assure you that your girls would be treated with the utmost respect," Nick finished.

"I would expect nothing less," Giles said with a small smile.

Nick gave him a pleased smile, taking his words for agreement. "So you're on board?" he asked.

"Doubtful," Giles said pleasantly.

Nick was taken aback. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I could never allow my girls to be completely under the control of a clandestine military group whose interests and/or intentions may often conflict with our own," Giles said.

"You safeguard humanity. That's what we do. There's no conflict," Nick insisted.

Giles gave him a disbelieving look. "Here's the thing. A slayer that has just come into her powers is not always aware of her own strength. Willow locates as many as she can. They are usually awakened at fifteen. They need to understand their calling, their responsibilities. Working for a government agency is not what they are meant to do," Giles said.

"Times change. This is a whole new world. Your council and slayers have been used to battling things under ground. Now we know that there are threats outside of this realm. Threats that we are ill prepared to deal with," Nick said. "Loki almost succeeded in raining down entire world wide destruction. A handful of superheroes managed to stop the tide. An army made up of women with superpowers will ensure that the next time we're invaded—and there will be a next time—we will come out victorious."

Giles stared at him a moment in silence. Finally, he nodded. "I understand your concerns. I can't say I don't share them," Giles admitted. "Buffy and I have already discussed this. However, you won't find her very willing to be a part of any military group. She had a bad experience years ago with one. Nevertheless, she would step in and lend a hand if the situation was dire."

"Good to know," Nick said, nodding. "What about your other slayers?"

"I may be able to get a handful of our more seasoned slayers to join SHIELD. Zara is former army. Kennedy has been with us for years. There's a few others," Giles acknowledged. "However, it must be understood if they're ever needed at a hellmouth, they will be allowed to help there."

"Of course!" Nick assured him.

"The hellmouth has to be always be a priority. It will seek to open. If it does, the entire world will be swallowed up. Whatever threats there may be out there," Giles said, gesturing upward, "they're not immediate. The hellmouth is a constant and immediate threat. There's another one in Ireland that is about to go active. Buffy has personally stopped an apocalypse five times. When Willow changed the nature of slayers in this world, she ensured that Buffy's burden was no longer hers alone. However, the fact that she was the original slayer holds much distinction. None is as skilled or as powerful as she. On occasion she may need to step in and lend the girls a hand. But her new job with Tony Stark will ensure that she will be around if you need her. She would never let people she cared about go into battle without her help."

Nick nodded. "I understand. She's given a lot. I'll try to keep her away from SHIELD business as much as I can," he conceded.

"I can talk to five of the girls that I think may be willing to work for the government," Giles said.

"That's a start. Are any of them here?" Nick asked.

"Kennedy is. Zara is at the hellmouth in Ohio. It will be up to Faith. If she can spare her," Giles said.

Giles nodded, satisfied. The two men understood one another. He stood up, making a decision. "Would you like a tour?" he asked.

Nick's eye widened in surprise. He got to his feet. "I'd love one," he said, smiling.

****** _A Few Days Later******_

Tony was excited. He finally felt like his robotic eyes were ready. "I got it! They're ready!" he enthused.

"Really?" Xander asked.

"Well, they're not ready yet to be put in a human. There's a few kinks to work out, but it's coming along ahead of schedule!" he said eagerly.

"Cool!" Xander said with a smile.

"I'll get Willow to work out the kinks. I need to make another suit for Pepper. One that is more light weight but indestructible," Tony said. "I wonder if I could get Thor to bring me some new elements from his planet?"

"Is he still on earth?" Xander asked.

"Yes. He and Jane have been a part for awhile. If she's forgiven him, I doubt he can easily leave her side," Tony said.

"So who is this Jane?" Xander wondered.

"A brilliant scientist who helped him when his dad banished him to earth and stripped him of his powers," Tony said.

"His dad can do that?" Xander asked in surprise.

"His dad is possibly the most powerful being in the nine realms," Tony shared.

"Not the kind of dad you wanna piss off, I guess," Xander said with a grin.

Tony chuckled. "Well, he was and is a pompous ass, so his dad taught him some humility. He's so bad now I can't image him being worse!" Tony said.

Then, much to Xander's delight, Tony began to recount his first encounter with the god of thunder.

Buffy was sitting outside the lab looking through a magazine. She couldn't believe she got paid so much to do this.

"Miss Summers," a voice said. She looked up and saw Steve Rogers smiling down at her.

She shut the magazine and quickly got to her feet. "Oh, hi!" she said, her heart pounding. She gazed at him. He was like the most perfect man ever. She had to suppress a sigh of pleasure. "I've told you to call me Buffy!" They'd had lunch twice this week. She'd never spent any time alone with him. Clint seemed to always be by his side. "Where's you side kick?"

Steve looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Clint. He's usually with you when you come," Buffy said. "Come by that is!" She clarified with a wince, hoping he didn't notice the innuendo.

"Oh, we are rarely together unless we're on a same mission. Natasha is normally the one that accompanies him everywhere," Steve said.

She didn't know if she was glad Clint wasn't there or disappointed. He did make her laugh, but he also annoyed her. "So what brings you by?" Buffy said. "It's too late for lunch. I already ate."

"I know. I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me? There really isn't anyone around that I can spar with without worrying about hurting them," Steve said. "Thor hasn't been around since he came back to earth."

"Sure," Buffy said. "Without Faith or one of the girls around, I don't get much of a workout these days either." She looked at the time. "I don't officially get off for an hour, but I'll talk to Tony." She went into the lab. Steve followed her.

"Tony, are you leaving the lab today? Steve wanted someone to spar with," Buffy said.

Tony smirked. "I bet he does," he teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Behave!" she ordered. "Do you care if I leave early? Can you stay out of trouble?"

"Don't worry, Buff. Willow's on her way up to check out the new improvements on his eye. We'll be fine," Xander said. He waved at Captain America. "Try not to hurt the big guy."

Buffy grinned. "I'll be careful with your hero, don't worry!" she teased.

Steve wasn't used to teasing, but he smiled. Buffy and Xander had a closeness and familiarity that reminded him of his old comrade Bucky.

A short time later, they were at SHIELDS' gym. Steve tried to ignore how attractive she was in her work out clothes. She was a sister in arms. He'd been trained long ago to not let anything distract him from his directive.

They kept to the mats and not the ring. Both started off easy, feeling each other out. They'd fought with swords, but they'd never engaged in hand to hand. At first both of them held back. Neither wanted to cross that line and go too far. In Buffy's experience, guys didn't like being beat. Well, Spike was the exception. It had been a major turn on for him. She flushed thinking about him. Her distraction cost her, and Steve's fist connected to her jaw, knocking her head back.

He immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Buffy laughed. "I'm fine. Glad to know you had it in you," she said. Then she let loose. She pushed him back, exchanging blow after blow. They were so focused on their fight that they didn't realize they'd drawn an audience. Agents all over the building heard that Rogers was in full on battle with a tiny woman with reputed superpowers. Soon the wall was filled up with excited spectators. Bets were placed.

When Buffy got in a hard kick to his mid-section, the audience let out a collective groan. That's when she looked up and noticed her audience. She couldn't resist calling out, "Don't you guys have work to do?"

"We want to see Rogers finally get his ass kicked!" one of them called out.

"My money's on him!" another called out.

"Ignore them," Steve said. They began again.

Clint had heard about the sparring match and came to see it for himself. He stood off in the corner watching. Buffy was magnificent. She was a bit more agile and faster than Steve, but he was built like a tank. Clint knew that from his own sparring with the man. He felt Steve was still holding back some, afraid to hurt the slight woman. It wasn't in Steve's nature to ever hurt a woman. He grew up in a different age. A time when women were fragile and meant to be protected.

Buffy was getting annoyed. "You are holding back!" she said crossly. "I am _not_ delicate!"

"I don't want to hurt you," he admit with a grimace.

That really pissed Buffy off, and she increased her attack, ducking down to hit him in the stomach several times before he could move away. Then she ended her attack with an upper cut to his chin, knocking him off his feet for the first time. The audience gasped in disbelief.

Buffy peered down at him, smirking. "I heal very quickly. You can't hurt me that badly," she said. She reached down to help Steve to his feet. She ignored the heat his touch invoked. Her confident smirk served to ignite Steve's competitiveness, and he stepped up his game, pushing her back.

The audience was mesmerized. Thor never lowered himself to engage in something as basic as sparring, so they'd never got to see anyone that could really challenge the Captain. It was hard to believe that such a small woman could so easily hold her own against the man. Rumors that there were more like her out there had been circulating, so this snapshot into the woman's skill was tantalizing.

Buffy began to get a bit tired. It'd been too long since she'd really had a challenge. Killing vampires rarely challenged her these days. She decided to end the fight by a series of blows to Steve's face. He blocked a few of them, yet some hit their mark. However, he kicked out, his foot connecting hard with her stomach. She hadn't been expecting it, and she ended up flat on her back. When Steve smiled down at her and offered his hand, she couldn't resist sweeping his legs out from under him, knocking him down next to her.

She raised up on her elbow and faced him, a wide grin on her face. "Did you break a hip? I know guys your age often have problems with the hip," she joked.

Steve laughed. The woman was a delight. He raised up and said to the onlookers. "Show's over! Call it a draw!" They groaned in disappointment but started to disperse. He got to his feet. "If I offer you a hand, will you take it without knocking me on my back again?"

Buffy laughed and held up her hand. He pulled her a little too hard, and their bodies collided. Buffy's body was pressed against his. She looked up at him, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heartbeat.

Clint watched their interaction with a grim frown. It was apparent to him that Steve finally realized Buffy was a very attractive woman. He flushed and stepped away from her like he'd been scalded. Clint couldn't help but laugh. He decided to rescue his clueless friend.

"That was impressive," he said, stepping closer.

Buffy grinned. "Yeah, he's pretty good for such an old man," she teased.

"Technically, I'm still under thirty," he said. "Frozen in ice, remember?"

Clint chuckled. "It was just his plan to get out of the Vietnam War," he said.

"Buffy?" a voice said. They turned.

Buffy was surprised to see her sister. "Dawn? What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping toward her. Then she saw Kennedy. "Kennedy! When did you get in town?" she asked.

She stepped forward to hug the woman. "Didn't Giles tell you I was coming?" Kennedy asked.

"He said you would eventually. I didn't realize it was immediate," Buffy replied.

"Well, Mr. Fury isn't very patient. Zara is coming in tomorrow," Kennedy said. She eyed the two men with Buffy with interest.

"Oh, this is Clint and Steve," Buffy introduced. "Guys, this is my sister Dawn, and this is Kennedy. She's a slayer."

"You're our first slayer recruit!" Clint said with a grin, glad that Fury was getting a few. Maybe he'd calm down about Buffy and let off the incessant plotting.

Natasha came in. "There you two are!" she said. "I turned my back for a minute, and you were gone."

"Dawn's sneaky like that!" Buffy said fondly.

"I heard some guys talking about you, so I wanted to find you. Guess we missed the excitement," she said in disappointment.

"Well, we can have her spar with Clint. That should be entertaining," Natasha suggested with a wink at Clint.

"How about dinner instead? Did you guys work up an appetite?" Clint wondered. He wasn't eager to show Buffy how poorly he compared to Steve when it came to hand to hand.

"I'm famished!" Buffy said.

"The showers are that way," Natasha said, pointing. "We'll meet you out front in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Buffy said. "Dawn, behave!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Buffy!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"So you keep telling me," Buffy said with a fond smile. "See you in a bit." She went to the locker room and cleaned up. When she made it outside, she wasn't overly surprised that her sister wasn't there yet. Clint was, though. He smiled at her.

"You are quicker than Natasha normally is when she cleans up," he said, smiling.

"I'm kind of a low maintenance kind of girl," she said with a shrug.

"I like that in a woman," Clint said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked in surprise.

"What if I was?" he asked, grinning.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna happen!" she insisted.

He stepped closer, purposely invading her space. "Why not? You're a superhero. I'm a superhero. You're hot. I'm hot. It works," he said with a wink.

Buffy snickered. "Be still my heart! You really know how to woo!" she exclaimed, not taking him seriously. Her eyes noticed someone approaching, and she waved. "There's Thor."

Clint looked and smiled at his friend. Thor grinned and walked toward them. "Good to see you both," he said.

"What brings you by?" Clint asked, shaking his hand.

"It is time for me to return home. I thought I'd say goodbye to everyone before I left," he said.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Buffy asked. "Don't we get an introduction?"

He frowned. "She's in England doing some important work," he said.

"I take it she forgave you?" Clint asked with a teasing grin.

Thor grinned. "Of course!" he said.

"Here comes the rest of our party," Buffy said. "We're going to dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Thor didn't answer. His eyes were locked onto Dawn. He stepped closer to get a better look. "Who is that?" he asked.

Buffy looked. "That's my sister Dawn and Kennedy," she said puzzled by his behavior.

"Atali?" Thor whispered in an agonized tone. He walked to Dawn, who looked freaked at his approach.

"Buffy?" she squeaked out. Thor ignored everyone else and put his hand on her face. He turned her face to the side.

"Atali," he said again in awe.

Buffy quickly made it to his side. She glanced at Steve and Natasha who looked as surprised by Thor's odd behavior as she. "What's wrong? Why are you touching my sister?" Buffy asked.

"This is your natural sister? She was born to your mother?" Thor asked, giving her a piercing look.

Buffy opened her mouth to say yes then closed it. "Well, not exactly. I mean she's made from my blood. She was this mystical key. Some monks gave her to me to protect," Buffy admitted. "But she's my family."

Thor reached down and grabbed Dawn's hand. "I'm sorry," he said to his friends. He called out to Heimdall to open the portal. He held up his hammer.

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked, growing concerned.

"Buffy!" Dawn called in a panic. She tried to get Thor to let her go, but it was impossible to get out of his grip.

"Fear not," Thor said, looking down at her. His eyes didn't look threatening. If anything, they regarded her with both love and awe.

In a flash, they were gone.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked in stunned disbelief.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Please send me some love with a review! Thanks!_


	12. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those that were irked that I'm so casual with Dawn's history. I'm like that in all my crossovers stories. I don't think it's a big deal. Knowing about her origins in no way hurts her or endangers her since she has no mystical power—not on the show anyway. The next few chapters will focus on Thor and the Asgards. This will mean some of the Avengers will be left behind.

****** _Same Scooby Time, Same Scooby Place*******_

Buffy could not believe what had just happened. She looked at Clint and Steve, who looked as stunned as she. "What the hell just happened? Why in the world would Thor kidnap my sister like that?" she demanded, her eyes flashing fire.

Kennedy moved to stand next to Buffy, her eyes equally deadly. "What game are you guys playing?" Kennedy asked Natasha.

Natasha exchanged confused looks with her friends and pulled out her phone to call Fury. "We have a situation," she said into it.

"We had no idea Thor was going to do that!" Clint assured her.

Buffy pulled out her phone. "Willow, I need you now! I'm at SHIELD. Thor took Dawn," she said.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, distracted as Tony was explaining something to her.

"He opened up a portal of some kind and took her—I assume to Asgard," Buffy said, trying not to panic.

"We'll be there soon," Willow said, hanging up.

A minute later, Nick Fury, trailed by Agent Hill, came out of the building. He was a bit startled to see the pure rage coming from both slayers' eyes. "Ladies, how can we help?" he asked in a calm tone.

Buffy stepped up to him, glad to have someone to focus her anger on. "You can help by telling me what Thor could possibly want with my sister!" she bit out the words.

Nick looked at Clint, Steve, and Natasha for help. "What do you know?" he asked them.

Before they could answer, there was a flash of energy. Willow stood there with Xander and Tony, who had insisted on coming with them. Tony grinned hugely. "Did you get that JARVIS?" he asked. He was determined to understand the science behind Willow's magic. "I did, sir. The energy wave is not something that has ever been measured before." When Xander glared at him for his distraction, he whispered, "We'll talk later."

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"Why don't we go up to my office and calmly sort through this?" Nick said in a reasonable tone.

"If something happens to Dawn, there is no place on Earth that will protect any of you," Kennedy said coldly, sweeping her gaze to all of them. Kennedy loved Dawn like a sister. Many of the slayers did. If SHIELD was behind this, they would find their new allies quickly turned to enemies.

"And you are?" Tony asked, stepping forward.

"That's Kennedy, our third ranked slayer. Willow's ex," Xander supplied.

Willow reached out and took Kennedy's hand, grateful for her support. The two women had a deep affection for one another. Their breakup hadn't been without heartbreak, but the love between them was abiding.

"Introductions can happen later!" Buffy said angrily. "I want to know what is going on!"

"As do all of us. I assure you," Nick said. "Follow me." Without waiting for an agreement, he turned and marched toward his building. When he heard footsteps behind him, he allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. He had no idea what would possess the Asgardian to take Buffy's sister. He knew convincing her of that fact would not be easy. His newly formed alliance would go up in flames if he couldn't convince them of that fact. He flinched to think of the damage that would occur if he could not reassure the deadly trio.

Xander looked more than a little upset. "Buffy, I don't understand. Why would Thor take off with Dawn? That makes no sense!" he exclaimed, his eyes dark with confusion and fear.

"He didn't bother explaining. He said he was sorry. Then he opened a portal and disappeared with her," Buffy said.

"Well, that's a good sign—if he said he was sorry," Willow said weakly.

"I didn't realize what he intended until it was too late," Buffy said, her grim expression didn't alter.

They filed into Fury's office. He walked around to his desk. "So what exactly occurred?" he asked.

"Buffy and I were standing outside waiting for Steve, Natasha, Dawn, and Kennedy. We had dinner plans. Thor came up to us," Clint explained.

"What was his mood?" Nick asked, trying to make sense of his behavior.

"He was fine. He told us that Jane had forgiven him, but she was back in England. He seemed happy. He said that needed to head home. Then when Buffy's sister and everyone approached, he was transfixed," Clint said.

"He focused on Dawn exclusively," Buffy cut in. "He said the word Atali. He looked upset."

"Actually, it was more like awe," Natasha said. "We saw his face. You and Clint were behind him."

"He first asked who Dawn was. Buffy said she was his sister and asked if he wanted to join us for dinner," Clint explained.

"I think he looked more than a little upset at Dawn's appearance," Steve offered, speaking for the first time. He was perplexed by Thor's odd behavior. However, he knew Thor to be honorable, so he wasn't as concerned for the young woman's safety as her sister and friends were.

"He marched over to Dawn and put his hand on her face, so he could examine her more closely. It was creepy, but not really threatening. So I just stood there and let him," Buffy said, disgusted at herself. "He kept saying Atali. I don't know what that means."

"JARVIS says it's an Asgardian name for a female," Tony offered.

"Did Thor say anything else?" Nick asked.

"He asked me if Dawn was my natural sister. If she was born from my mother," Buffy answered. "When I told him not exactly, that she was created out of my blood, and that she was a mystical key some monks had given to me to protect, he grabbed her hand. He said he was sorry and took off with her."

"Actually, he told Dawn not to be afraid before he left," Clint added.

"So he didn't appear angry?" Nick asked.

"No. In fact, he seemed spellbound, if you can imagine," Natasha said.

"I know Thor. He would not harm an innocent," Steve said. "You should not be so worried. She will be okay."

Buffy gave him an angry glare. "Some demi-god that I barely know disappeared with my sister, taking her to another _freaking_ planet in another galaxy, and you want me _not_ to worry? Are you even human?" she demanded, no longer finding his perfect features and placating tone as appealing.

Steve frowned at her hostility. "I'm sorry. I meant no offense. I just know Thor. He would never hurt her," he said.

"I'm not sure how things were back in the 40's or 50's, but now a days, we consider kidnapping harmful!" Buffy explained, finding herself more and more irritated with her crush.

Xander was trying not to panic. Buffy and Willow were unaware of the fact that he and Dawn had fallen in love and had been together the past six months. Xander was still a bit weirded out that the young girl who used to crush after him had grown up into such a lovely woman. He wasn't sure if Buffy and Willow would be upset or not, so he'd been waiting for the right time to tell them. Now he was regretting his cowardice. He stepped to Buffy. "Thor's a good guy. We have to trust that she is in no immediate danger. He has no reason to hurt her," Xander said.

"That we know of! We have no idea about Dawn's existence before she was fashioned into my sister!" Buffy reminded him. "She is ancient. Isn't Thor immortal? How old is he? He must know something about the key that we don't know! Glory wanted to use her to open a hell dimension! Who knows how these Asgards will try and use her for?" Fear for her sister was building.

"We've only met Thor and his brother Loki," Tony said. "We know that Thor is honorable. However, Loki made it clear that humans were like bugs beneath his Asgardian feet."

"We must get to Asgard. Have any of you been there?" Buffy asked the group.

They all shook their head. "Who would know the most about their realm?" Willow asked.

"Jane Foster," Natasha said.

"And Dr. Erik Selvig," Clint said. "Erik was the one Loki first possessed to harness the power of the Tesseract to open the portal that brought in the Chitahuri."

"Dr. Selvig has kind of gone off the rails since the invasion," Natasha said.

"What exactly are you thinking? We do not possess any type of technology that would allow us to travel to another universe," Nick said.

"If portals allow Thor to move from here to there, then I will figure out how to do the same," Willow said determinedly.

"You can do that?" Tony asked in surprise.

"I guess we'll find out," she replied.

"So give me the address of Jane Foster. Willow and I will speak with her," Buffy said.

"I'll have my jet ready," Tony said. "She's in London."

"I'm not waiting ten hours!" Buffy said.

"We could video conference with her," Willow suggested.

Nick nodded and looked at Agent Hill, who immediately left to set it up. "We will talk to Foster. I know that Thor has vowed to safeguard humanity. I cannot imagine he means your sister any harm," Nick said.

"Well, my sister isn't exactly human—not completely!" Buffy said hotly. "The last time someone took her, I had to die to save her!"

Nick didn't know what to say to that. Neither did anyone else.

"We need to call Giles," Xander said, ending the awkward moment.

"Let me take you to a conference room," Clint suggested. He led them to the room across the hall. After opening the door, he stood back and let them file in. He stopped Buffy by taking her hand. "Don't worry. She'll be okay," he told her, squeezing her hand. Buffy gave him in grateful look before going into the room to call Giles.

***** _Asgard*****_

Dawn was equally freaked and confused. Suddenly, she was on a golden platform of some kind. Thor released her.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest," Heimdall said in disapproval.

"I am sorry. There was no time. Father must see her," Thor said.

Heimdall stepped closer to Dawn, who instinctively stepped back at the strange man's appearance. His eyes were decidedly not human. She fixed Thor with a glare. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" she demanded. "My sister is going to kill you!"

Heimdall looked amused. "You always know how to make friends, your highness," he said.

"I'm not easy to kill," Thor replied. He turned and looked down at her, still unable to believe what he suspected. His hand went again to her chin.

Dawn smack it away. "Stop touching me, you big goon! What is wrong with you?"

"I am sorry," Thor said, looking sincere. "I had to bring you to Father. Only he can decipher the truth of the matter."

"What truth?" Dawn asked.

"That you belong here with us," Thor said.

"You are thinking the Serpent?" Heimdall wondered.

"The resemblance to Atali is too strong," Thor said.

"I'm not a snake!" Dawn said hotly, images of the giant snake Glory had sent after her in her mind.

"Come," Thor ordered as he reached for her hand and let her out of the room.

Dawn gasped in amazement at the bridge they stepped on. It was something out of a dream or fairy tale. Magic and science obviously in perfect symmetry. She gaped as she let Thor lead her across the bridge.

Thor took her directly to the throne room. He knew taking the girl without permission was not the best course of action. However, their family had mourned too long to be kept waiting another moment to discover the truth.

"Father, forgive me for intruding. I have discovered someone that I had to bring to you immediately," Thor said. He pulled Dawn forward.

When Odin's eyes zeroed in on Dawn's, he got to his feet. "Who is this?" he asked, urgency in his tone.

"She is two things. Currently, she is Dawn Summers, the sister of Buffy Summers, who is a fierce warrior and protector of earth. However, her sister tells me that she was once a mystical key. She was fashioned into this form," Thor explained.

"Can it be?" Odin said in an agonized tone. He stepped down until he was directly in front of Dawn.

Dawn was trying not to panic at the ancient, imposing figure now gazing at her in wonder. "Uh, hi," she said, offering a weak smile.

"Child, I mean you no harm," the man said. "I'm Odin, ruler of the nine realms, father of Thor, husband of Frigga."

"It's nice to meet you," Dawn said.

Odin held out his hand. "May I?" he asked.

Dawn glanced nervously at Thor, who gave her an encouraging smile. She knew that the Asgards were not considered evil. She had to trust that he meant her no harm. His expression was too kind to invoke real fear. She placed her hand into his.

Thor watched as his father's magic engulfed them both into a white ball of energy. His mother looked down in concern. Thor gave her a reassuring smile.

After a moment, Odin released her hand. He gazed at Dawn in disbelief. "It is she. Our daughter has returned to us!" he exclaimed. He looked up at his wife, his eyes full of tears.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dawn squeaked.

"My oldest brother Cul long ago was lost to us as he fed on fear and hate, becoming the serpent. Yet one thing he managed to do was produce a most perfect child. Atali. She was ten when I married Frigga and imprisoned Cul in his underwater prison after he slayed her mother in his madness and rage. She was raised as a princess of Asgard, our adopted daughter, my niece. Sister of Thor and Loki," Odin explained.

"She is Atali?" Thor asked.

"There is no doubt," Odin said with a smile.

Frigga came down to stand at his side, gazing in wonder at Dawn, who wished desperately Buffy was here.

Thor smiled hugely. "My sister lives!" he exclaimed joyfully. Then he embraced her.

"No friggin' way!" she exclaimed.

_ *****Chapter End****** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for my comic book readers, I pulled Atali from a random list of Asgard names. I did so before realizing she was an actual character in Marvel universe. In my story, it's just a name for an Asgardian female. Cul is a real character, though, a forgotten and banished brother of Odin. The rest, of course, I made up. Dawn's creation is so cloaked in mystery and mysticism that it was too easy to put her in the Thor family tree. I hope you like this twist. More details will unfold in the next chapter


	13. Old Friends Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get into the Asgard storyline and find out why Thor ran off with Dawn.

****** _Stark Industry*******_

After connecting with Jane and Dr. Selvig, Willow had been trying calculation after calculation, trying to figure out a way to open a portal to Asgard. She'd finally relocated to Tony's lab to work. Tony and Dr. Banner were assisting her. Banner was doing the math while Tony worked at the science and Willow the magic. However, Willow found all of Tony's many questions more than a little frustrating. Tony finally stopped asking questions when Willow froze him with her magic for a solid ten minutes. Banner had been enjoying the peace and smirking at Tony in amusement when Pepper came in. JARVIS had ratted her out. Willow released him only after he promised to quit distracting her with dumb questions.

Although Tony found it a bit insulting to have his inquiries referred to as dumb, he knew Willow was trying not to panic over Dawn's fate. If it was Pepper Thor had nabbed, Tony knew he'd be just as upset. Buffy and Xander were pacing outside the lab.

"Buffy, I need to tell you something," Xander said, finally working up his courage.

"What?" Buffy asked distractedly. She didn't stop her pacing, so Xander grabbed her hand. She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" Xander asked with a smirk. Buffy rolled her eyes. "I need to tell you something. Something Dawn and I should've told you sooner, but we were just waiting for the right time."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean? Tell me what?" she asked.

"Dawn and I...Well, we're sort of dating," he said, bracing himself for her reaction.

"Sort of dating? You're sort of dating my sister?" she asked in a raising voice. She immediately called out, "Will! Willow!"

Willow hurried to the doorway. "What's up?"

"Xander just told me that he and Dawn are sort of dating. Did you know anything about that?" she wondered.

Willow looked surprised. "Seriously? You and Dawnie? Since when?" she asked, stepping into the hall.

"About six months," Xander confessed, looking guilty.

"You've been dating my sister for _six_ months and you just _now_ are telling us?" Buffy demanded, outraged.

"I'm sorry! We didn't know at first if it would last. Then we didn't know how to tell you," Xander said.

"How much dating have you done?" Willow asked.

"You're having sex with my sister!" Buffy exclaimed as she realized the implication.

Xander looked guilty. "Well, it's been six months," he said.

Buffy clinched her fists, resisting hard the impulse to slug him. "How could you not tell me?"

Willow gave him a hurt look. "How could you not tell _me_?" she asked. "How could Dawn?"

"It was weird! I mean she was like my sister. Then she suddenly wasn't. I was a little freaked out," Xander admitted.

The three longtime friends stood there looking at one another in silence a moment. Finally, Xander said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We fell in love—I love her."

Willow's romantic soul gave a sigh, and she moved to hug him. "You should've told us," she scolded. But she was happy for them. When she looked up, Buffy was gone.

Xander looked disappointed. "I guess she's not okay with it," he said.

"She's not okay that her sister and her best friend saw fit to keep something like that from her," Willow said knowingly. "She'll come around."

Buffy went up to the lobby as Kennedy was coming in. "Any change?" she asked Buffy.

"With the portal, no," she said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked.

"Xander just now saw fit to inform me that he and Dawn are a couple and have been the past six months!" Buffy said crossly.

Kennedy winced. "Ouch. Well, at least your sister is dating someone you approve of this time," Kennedy pointed out.

"So not the point," Buffy grumbled. "Did Giles' witches uncover anything that could help?"

"No. Giles did suggest that you call Angel. His friend Illyria may be able to help," Kennedy said.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that? Illyria. Of course!" she exclaimed, getting out her cell and hitting #5 on her speed dial. No matter the changes in their relationship over the years, Angel was still someone she knew she could always call when a need arose. They didn't always agree. Angel saw the world in grays a bit too much for Buffy's taste. She still didn't get how he and Spike had remained together all these years. When Spike came back to life, he never came to Buffy. He'd been given to Angel by some mystical powers. When Angel's team had succeeded in bringing him back, he'd stayed with Angel. Sometimes, Buffy wondered if things might've been different if he'd joined her in Europe. However, she rarely wasted time on regret.

"Hello?" Angel said.

"Angel, it's me. I need you," she said, drawing comfort from the sound of his voice. No matter how much things had changed, she still drew strength from him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"New York City. Stark Industry," Buffy shared.

"Lofty circles these days," he said, a smile in his voice. "Spike and I will be there as soon as we get the jet ready."

"Actually, I was hoping you could bring that blue-haired friend of yours, Illyria. I need someone that can travel to another realm. Thor kidnapped my sister and took her to Asgard. Willow's trying to figure out a way to get there, but it's slow going. I'm going nuts!" Buffy complained.

"We'll bring Illyria," Angel said without hesitation.

"I should warn you. The head of SHIELD is involved with this. If you come, you'll be on his radar," Buffy warned him.

Angel chuckled. "Too late for that. He's already tangled with us before. Illyria refused to go with some agents last year who tried to get her to go in for analysis and questions. She wasn't very nice," Angel said.

"She didn't kill any of them, did she?" Buffy asked in concern.

"No. She doesn't usually kill humans," Angel said. "I'll bring her to you."

He said goodbye and looked up at Spike. "We're going to New York City. Dawn's been taken. Buffy needs us," he said.

Spike smiled eagerly. "She does?"

"Go get Illyria. Dawn was kidnapped by an Asgard," Angel said.

"Really? Loki is back?" he asked excitedly.

"No, the other one. Thor," Angel said. He dialed the number to the hanger where their plane was kept.

"Thor? Thor took Dawn? Why?" Spike asked in confusion. Thor was supposed to be on their side.

Angel finished relaying instructions and then hung up. "Does it matter? Buffy needs us. You know how important Dawn is to her," Angel said simply.

"She's important to me, too," Spike said quietly. Dawn had been the first human friend he'd ever had since becoming a vampire. She'd never saw him as a monster even when he was one—only the chip keeping him from ripping out her throat. His desire to have Buffy look at him the same way had compelled him to fight for his soul. But Dawn had saw the potential in him before Buffy. Her simple acceptance had meant a lot to him.

"Then let's go," Angel said, striding out of the room.

******* _A Few Hours Later*******_

Willow threw up her hands in defeat. "I can't do it! I can open portals in this realm, but I have no idea how to get to a place I've never been to!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"I can't believe you managed to open up a portal to England," Tony said in bemusement. If he hadn't seen her do it, he wouldn't have believed it. She'd brought her friend Giles through to help.

"The problem is our books deal with the supernatural in this dimension. Slayers are created to safeguard humanity on Earth. This is outside our scope," Giles said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Thor will bring her back in one piece," Tony said.

"We don't know that," Giles said. "We know very little about Dawn's history or origin. We don't know if she has some purpose or role outside of opening hell dimensions as the Key. If Thor's father is ruler of the nine realms, I'm sure protecting those realms would be a priority over safeguarding the human form of the Key."

Tony hadn't considered that. Alarms began to go off in the building. "What's going on JARVIS?"

JARVIS accessed the video feed in the lobby.

Fury had left several of his agents to be on hand at Stark Industry. Three of them immediately recognized Illyria. They had a capture on sight standing order for her. It was their attempt to do so that caused the problem.

Angel sighed in frustration. "Buffy's not going to like this," he said to Spike as they watched Illyria cut through the three agents and a team of security guards that arrived.

"Well, she should've made sure we had a warmer greeting," Spike said. He perked up as a very attractive women began to engage the former hell god. "Don't hurt her, Blue. She's too pretty!"

"Stand down," Natasha ordered. Clint was next to her.

"Your humans attacked me," Illyria said with a haughty sniff. She thew a punch that connected with Natasha's jaw. Clint shot an arrow at her that she easily deflected.

Buffy finally appeared, flanked by Fury and Captain America.

Spike grinned and waved. Buffy fought back a laugh as she saw her two favorite vamps sitting back and letting Illyria knock down anyone that attacked.

"Stop!" Buffy called out in a loud voice. She quickly made her way to Clint's side and pulled his arm. "Those are my friends. I called them here."

Natasha got to her feet. "She's on our capture list," she shared.

"I don't care. I need her. She may be the only one that can help us," Buffy said. She quickly made her way to Angel and Spike, throwing arm around both men.

Tony's voice called out over the PA system. "Back off from our guests. Happy, they are invited guests. Do not engage. Repeat. Do not engage. Buffy, bring your friends down to my lab," Tony ordered. Happy helped a guard to his feet and stepped away, eying the guests warily.

"Who's that?" Spike asked, gesturing up to the sudden voice.

"Tony Stark, my boss," Buffy said.

"You work for Iron Man?" Spike asked excitedly.

"You know this woman?" Nick Fury asked, stepping forward and pointing to Illyria.

"I called her here. She's my friend," Buffy said. A time or two the women had fought together. She didn't really know her, but Buffy respected strength as did Illyria. They'd come to an agreement.

Angel stepped forward. "I told you if you didn't rescind your orders regarding Illyria, you'd regret it. She isn't your business. She's mine," Angel said coldly. After the Senior Partners had unleashed all manner of hell beasts on Angel in Los Angeles a few years earlier, they'd come on SHIELD's radar. They'd try to contain Illyria, who hadn't reacted well.

"Your puny humans cannot hurt me," Illyria said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, I have a few that might prove that wrong," Nick said, glancing at Steve.

"Rogers?" Angel asked with a grin. "How the hell are you?"

Buffy glanced between the two men in surprise.

Steve stepped forward and looked amazed to see Angel. "Angel? How are you here? You haven't aged at all," he said. He held out his hand. The two men shook hands.

"Vampire," Angel said, pointing to himself.

"You know Captain America and you never told me?" Spike asked in a betrayed voice.

"We both were in the war, Spike. You just chose the wrong side. He visited my unit once," Angel said. "I can't believe you remember me."

Steve stepped back and glanced warily at Angel. "You're a vampire?"

"Relax. Spike and Angel have souls. They fight on our side," Buffy explained. "Thanks for coming."

"Los Angeles grows tedious," Illyria said with a careless shrug. "The vampires cower and hide from me. There is none to challenge me."

"Her highness is bored," Spike translated.

"Well, I could use your help. Angel told me once that you can open portals and stop time. I need a portal opened," Buffy explained.

"This human vessel cannot contain all of my former glory," Illyria said, pointing to her body. Then she gestured to Angel. "He took most of my powers and reduced me to a fraction of what I once was."

"I had to in order to save your life," Angel reminded her, not for the first time. "You got back some of them."

She didn't look thankful for that fact.

"This woman has hospitalized over a dozen of my agents!" Nick said angrily.

"Your agents were trying to imprison me. I will never allow that," Illyria said with a glare.

Buffy stood facing Nick. "I don't have time for your petty complaints. I know you want to control everything that happens on this planet, but you can't. The sooner you resign yourself to that fact, the easier your life will be. I need Illyria. I don't have time to deal with your issues with her. Back off now or we're going to have a serious problem!" Buffy threatened.

Pepper appeared. "Is everything okay?" she asked, stepping easily between the opposing groups with a warm, welcoming smile directed at everyone.

"It's fine, Pepper. Fury needs to get that his help is not needed," Buffy said pointedly. "Take your agents and get out of my sight!"

Steve stepped forward. "We'd like to help you," Steve said.

"I appreciate it," Buffy said, giving him a small smile. "But I don't need his agenda getting in the way of finding my sister. I have all the help I need."

Nick knew their relationship was tenuous and too new to insist. He was itching to get his hands on the mysterious superpowered blue-haired woman. However, he knew when a strategic retreat was called for. "Fine," he said. He gestured to his agents. "But Romanoff and Barton will stay." Natasha and Clint nodded.

"Steve, you can stay if you want," Buffy offered. Captain America inspired trust in everyone that met him. Buffy was no exception. He nodded. Buffy watched Nick leave with several of his agents. "Willow is downstairs. Let's go."

They all followed her downstairs to Tony's lab. Willow grinned when she saw Illyria. The two women were friends mainly because Willow looked at Illyria and saw Fred. She hadn't known Fred the way Spike and Angel did. She didn't seem to get that Fred was dead because of Illyria. Illyria had always responded well to Willow's genuine warmth and friendliness.

"You came!" Willow said, stepping forward. She hugged Illyria.

"My powers are yours to command," Illyria said generously.

"Why don't you ever say that to me?" Angel asked her with a grin.

"Hey, Angel," Willow said, hugging him. She stepped back. "I'm glad you guys could come. I'm hitting roadblock after roadblock. I can't seem to open a portal to a place I've never been."

Giles stared at Illyria in fascination. "She pulled me through one of the portals she opened," he explained.

"Good to see you," Angel said, greeting him.

"Tony, these are my friends. Angel, Spike, and Illyria," Buffy said, introducing.

"I can't believe you're working for the bloody Iron Man!" Spike said with a grin.

Illyria glanced curiously at the human. "I detect no iron on him," she observed.

Willow laughed. "He's not in his suit right now. It's his brilliant brain I'm using right now. This is Dr. Banner. He's been helping, too," Willow said, gesturing to the scientist who had moved back as soon as they came into the room.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to have to leave. The Big Guy is trying to emerge. He senses a threat from your friends," Bruce said, giving them a wary, apologetic glance.

Tony and Buffy looked alarmed. "We don't have time to deal with the Hulk right now," Buffy said. "Thanks for your help."

Bruce nodded. In spite of his resolve, his face began to morph as the Hulk began to rise to protect him from the sudden appearance of two vampires and another supernatural creature.

"Oh, shit!" Xander said as he came into the room and faced the Hulk, who was now directly in front of him.

The Hulk roared and turned away from Xander to face Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Spike looked freaked as Angel looked wary. Illyria alone remained stoic as she faced the giant green monster. Steve instinctively stepped forward to face the new threat. Sometimes, the Hulk would listen to him.

"Fascinating. The human looked frail and weak. Yet this creature lives inside of him. How is that possible?" she asked, looking at Willow.

"Science," Willow said. "Back away from him."

The Hulk reached out and grabbed Buffy. "Mine!" he roared.

The group was startled to hear the creature speak. Steve shook his head, amazed. He didn't understand the Hulk's reaction to the blonde slayer. She was far from helpless, yet Bruce's alter-ego always sought to protect her.

"These are my friends! Put me down!" Buffy yelled at him.

"That's our girl. Making friends wherever she goes," Angel said with a grin.

"Don't you mean breaking hearts?" Spike said with a snicker.

The Hulk reached out and slammed his fist into Spike, who was closest to him. Spike went airborne and crashed into the wall several feet away.

"Willow!" Buffy called out.

She nodded and chanted something they couldn't understand. The Hulk fell to the ground, asleep. They watched as he turned back into Dr. Banner.

"We had a recent problem with Dr. Banner stumbling into the hellmouth in Ohio. His energy wreaked havoc on it and brought out the vamps and demons. He spent a few days there until Faith called me. Willow putting him to sleep is the only thing that seems to work. He is literally indestructible," Buffy explained.

"He comes out whenever he senses a threat to Bruce," Tony added. He looked at Xander and Steve. "Give me a hand. We'll take Bruce upstairs." The two men worked to help pick him up.

"Need a hand?" Angel offered.

"It's best you stay away from him. The Hulk senses your kind somehow," Tony said. Clint and Natasha were in the hall and stepped forward to help.

"For some reason, the Hulk side of Dr. Banner thinks I need protection," Buffy said dryly.

"I think it's kind of cute," Willow said with a grin. "You're own knight in green armor."

Spike laughed.

Illyria frowned in confusion. "Armor? I detected no armor," she said.

"His skin is like armor," Buffy said simply. "Okay, we need to get down to business. Thor met Dawn today and had some kind of melt down. He didn't explain but opened up a portal and took her with him. We're assuming he took her to Asgard."

"Why would he do that?" Angel asked.

"He asked me about her origins and if she'd always been human. When I admitted she hadn't, he took her. I don't know why, and I really don't care. I need to find a way to get to her," Buffy explained. She looked at Illyria. "Can you help?"

Illyria nodded. "I can," she said. "Who is this Thor?"

"He's this demi-god from another realm. His father is a king of the nine realms. Earth is one of his realms. Thor considers Earth under his protection, so I'm not sure why he took Dawn," Willow explained with a frown.

"We will go to this realm and reduce his kingdom to rumbles until he surrenders her," Illyria pronounced confidently.

"I'm hoping that won't be necessary," Buffy said with a determined fire in her eyes. "But whatever it takes. Whatever it takes."

"That's rubble," Spike corrected. "Reduce the kingdom to rubble."

Buffy laughed as Illyria gave Spike a haughty sniff.

_******TO BE CONTINUED******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are familiar with Buffy but not the Angel spin-off, go to YouTube and type in Illyria’s name. She was a late creation in season 5 of Angel. Thanks for reading!


	14. Opening the Portal

_*****Asgard_ *****

Dawn gazed at Odin, who looked every bit a king. Then she glanced at Frigga and Thor, both looking at her with love and joy. This was too much to take in. She shook her head in denial.

"I already have a family. I have a sister. Her name is Buffy Summers. She is a vampire slayer, and she will not be happy that Thor took me without her permission," Dawn told them firmly. "I am not from here. I was a mystical key that was used to open a hell dimension. Some monks fashioned me using Buffy's blood. When this hell god Glory tried to sacrifice me to open this hell dimension and destroy Earth, Buffy figured out that our blood was the same. She closed the portal by dying in my place. _She_ is my family. I do not know who you people are, but I want to go home!"

Odin listen to her with patient adoration. "This is your home, child. We are your family. In time, you will remember us and who you used to be," he said.

Thor frowned. "If Buffy died for you, how is she still alive now?" he inquired.

"Her best friend Willow is a powerful witch. She brought her back from the dead. She's not someone you want as an enemy. You took me, and she'll be very pissed," Dawn said smartly, crossing her arms.

"I will go back to Earth and explain things to her. She'll understand," Thor said confidently.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it. You can't just kidnap a person and think to make it okay!" she said in annoyance.

"Thor, you cannot go traipsing back to Earth. Your sister has just returned. We must have a celebration!" Frigga said happily.

"I want you to explain to me how I was taken from here and turned into a key," Dawn ordered.

Odin frowned. "Long ago our court was infiltrated with a traitor. Arkin the Weak he was called. Our enemy the Frost Giants used knowledge he garnered to take you from us," he explained. "You always had a tremendous gift for portals. You didn't need Heimdall to travel from realm to realm. You possessed that ability on your own. You used this gift as an ambassador to the nine realms. You had a gift of peace, and everyone loved you. I never dreamed that anyone would dare take you from us! You must've been trapped in a hell dimension, all your Asgardian features stripped away, only your essence left."

"Is that why she remembers naught?" Thor asked.

Odin nodded. "I would assume so," he said. He glanced at Dawn. "Who were these monks that made you human? How did they know to have you resemble Atali?"

Dawn was confused and more than a little overwhelmed. She thought finding out she wasn't always human was the biggest thing she had to handle. "I don't know who the monks were. Glory killed them. Buffy tried to save one of them. He told her that they'd altered time and everyone's memory. That I wouldn't know anything but my life as Buffy's sister," Dawn shared.

Frigga tentatively approached her and reached out to stroke her hair. Dawn tried to not flinch because she knew the woman meant her no harm, but it was really creeping her out. "You are very lovely. You are Atali but not. I look forward in learning all about you," she said kindly. "Would you like a tour?"

Dawn saw no point in offending the queen of this realm and nodded. "Sure," she said politely.

As the two women walked away, Thor asked, "Can you restore her memories?"

Odin nodded. "Yes. I don't want to strip away, though, who she is now completely. It could cause more harm than good," Odin said.

"Her sister is not going to be happy. We can't force her to stay here against her will," Thor said.

"Once her memories are restored, she will want to stay," Odin said confidently.

Thor wasn't so sure about that. His father did not understand the draw of Earth, so he would not fathom a scenario that would make Dawn want to leave them. However, Thor loved Earth and the people on it. It was hard for him to leave it every time. If Dawn had a lifetime of memories there, it would be even harder for her to turn her back on Midgard.

****** _Earth*****_

Once Illyria arrived, Willow explained everything that she'd learned about the Nine Realms and where Asgard was.

"I have heard of this realm. A place my people loathed because it was too much a beacon of light," Illyria said with a disdainful sniff.

"Have you been there before?" Buffy asked.

She shook her head. "I did not travel from my world unless I was at war. I never sought war, so I would not have had a reason to enter into Asgard," Illyria replied.

"But you can get us there?" Willow inquired.

"I can," Illyria sad confidently.

"So who all is going?" Spike asked. Everyone was crowded into Willow's lab. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Clint, and Natasha were on one side of the room while Kennedy, Giles, Spike, and Angel were on the other. Xander stood between the two groups. They all faced Willow, Illyria, and Buffy, waiting for the plan to unfold.

"There's strength in numbers," Xander said.

"Yes, but if everyone goes, the chances of a fight breaking out with the Asgards is greater," Steve said in disapproval. "These people are our allies."

"Spike and I have no reason to go unless you need us to," Angel said.

"Bloody hell! I want to go!" Spike said firmly.

"We have a mission here on this realm," Angel said pointedly.

Spike was not about to be so easily deterred. "You got to go to Pylea! I want to go to another realm. This place isn't a hell dimension! It's like heaven! Besides, it's an entire planet full of gods. We have to help Buffy in case they won't give up Little-Bit," Spike said. They both turned to look at Buffy waiting for her verdict.

Willow looked at Illyria. "How many people can you take through a portal? We don't want you to get drained or get stuck there," Willow said.

"Once the portal is open, it does not matter how many cross through it as it remains open," Illyria answered.

"If Illyria is going, there is no need for us," Angel said to Spike.

"You never let me have any fun!" Spike pouted.

Buffy bit back a grin at the two of them. Angel gave a long-suffering sigh and shook his head. "Now is not the time to argue or indulge you. You are not a child!" he said in annoyance. Spike glared at him and for once held his tongue.

"I have no reason to go outside of intellectual curiosity," Giles said regretfully. "My commitments here on Earth won't allow such an adventure."

"That's tough," Tony said. "Count me totally in!"

Pepper frowned in disapproval. "No way, Tony! You are not leaving me and going to another planet! One, we don't know for sure you can even breathe the air there. Or if you can return. You will under no circumstances be joining them!" she said in a tone that none but Tony had ever heard her use.

Tony gave her a pleading look. "But.."

"Not going to happen! Don't even waste your words!" Pepper exclaimed with a pointed glare.

Tony sighed in resignation. Spike couldn't help but snicker—the man was obviously completely whipped!

"I'm going," Xander said firmly.

Buffy shook her head, realizing Pepper had a good point about Tony. "It's too risky," she said.

Xander stepped up to Buffy daring her in a way only someone completely unafraid would do. "There is no way in hell you are keeping me from going where Dawn is at! I don't care who you are or what you think you have a right to be pissed about. No one has more of a right to go than me!" he said with conviction.

The group who was unfamiliar with Buffy and Xander's history was impressed with the guy's guts. Angel and Spike, however, weren't. Xander was always difficult as far as they were concerned. Angel rolled his eyes impatiently.

Giles said, "We all care about Dawn and what happens to her."

"Speak for yourself. I am not invested in the mortal's wellbeing," Illyria said with a careless shrug.

Before Buffy could take offense and make it clear just how wrong she was, Angel stepped forward and gave Illyria a hard look. "You _will_ be invested in Dawn's wellbeing, or I will find a way to make you regret the day you destroyed Fred to take over her body," he said coldly. "You will protect her and Buffy with your life." He paused to glance at Xander. "Even Xander's life will become precious to you or I swear to The Powers That Be, I will find a way to destroy you the way I didn't when your arrival destroyed Fred's soul! I will block out your resemblance to someone I cared deeply for. If they are hurt in any way, I will do what I never allowed myself to do. I will end you!"

All but Spike were surprised at Angel's words. They were even more surprised by his conviction. The Scoobies hadn't seen Angel much since he left Sunnydale. They didn't know really this Angel that so coldly challenged Illyria. The Avengers knew how powerful Illyria was and were surprised that a mere vampire thought he could contain her.

Illyria glared angrily at Angel, clearly not appreciating his threats. "You dare threaten me? I am Illyria, God king of the primordium, shaper of things! I was god to a god, and you think to challenge me?" she demanded angrily.

Angel stepped even closer until he could easily reach out and touch her. He allowed the reign he kept on Angelus to be loosened slightly as he eyed her with malice. "I don't just dare—I promise you that if you do not obey me in this, I will find a way to destroy your essence so that you can never be brought back!"

Clint and Natasha exchanged a meaningful look. They both knew Fury would be fascinated to know that the vampire with a soul did possess some power and sway over the creature. She looked haughty, but they could tell his words had shaken her.

Willow stepped between the two. "Guys, let's not fight!" she admonished. She pushed Angel back. "Buffy doesn't need Illyria to protect either Dawn or Xander. She is more than capable of doing so on her own. Not to mention, she has me!" She gave them a cheeky grin, succeeding in dispelling the tension. She reached out and squeezed Illyria's hand affectionately. "Sweetie, don't let Angel bother you. He's perpetually grumpy."

"I am not!" Angel grumped.

"Yes, you are!" Spike and Xander both said at the same time.

The group laughed, amused and relieved the confrontation was at an end. Buffy looked at Willow. "We need to make a quick run home, so we can get weapons," she said.

"We haven't established who is going," Clint reminded her. "We'd like to go." He knew Fury would want them there to try and keep the peace.

Natasha shook her head. "I think I can sit this one out," she said. She wasn't overly eager to step through some mystical portal and go to another planet full of demi-gods. She'd seen enough battles.

Clint looked surprised at her words but didn't argue in front of others. He looked at Steve. "I will go," Steve said.

"I want to go," Kennedy said, speaking for the first time.

Buffy nodded and smiled. "It'll be just like old times," she said.

"Well, we should not wait any longer. Let's get what we need, so we can go," Willow advised. She looked at Tony. "Can you get Giles back home? The girls won't do well with just Andrew and Robin at the house."

"Of course," Tony said. "It's not like I have anything better to do." He gave Pepper a pointed frown, but she just smiled and patted his hand.

"You'll survive the disappointment," she said.

"Won't you feel bad if I don't!" Tony said petulantly.

"Let's meet back here in an hour," Buffy said to the group. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve met up with Nick and filled him in on what had occurred. Nick listened without interrupting.

"It seems there is more to this Angel that I first thought," he mused. "What do we know about him?"

Natasha answered. "Buffy's ex-boyfriend. He was cursed by gypsies with a soul when he killed a beloved daughter. The rumor is one moment of happiness and he reverts to Angelus. Angelus is vile and utterly evil. Only Buffy seems to make him happy, so they tend to limit the time they have together. He moved to L.A. after helping stop the Ascension. He started a P.I. business and began helping those who needed help with the supernatural threats they faced. Eventually, his efforts caught the attention of Wolfram & Hart, the law firm for evil. After defeating them repeatedly, they gave him the L.A. office in a hope to ensnare him back to his evil side. It appeared to work for a time, but it was all a clever ruse to kill all the senior partners on Earth. His defeat of them opened up the demon hordes that he and his friends battled for days," she summarized.

"So he's not just good in a fight but is a master tactician," Fury commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I wish he was more open to an alliance."

"Sir, we are not experts in the supernatural. That is his realm and the slayers. Maybe we should leave them to it," Clint suggested.

Not having control over all super-powered individuals didn't sit right with Nick. "There are too many threats out there. We have to protect our people and America's interests," he said.

"I don't think they're interested in protecting any government's interest," Steve said.

"Yes, I know. But it's good that we have this opportunity to work with them. I see now trying to take in Illyria was a mistake," Nick said. He looked at Clint and Steve. "If you are going to go with them to Asgard, use the opportunity to create a better alliance with her."

"She doesn't seem to care much for humans. Only Willow," Clint said.

Natasha smiled knowingly. "Red is hard to resist," she commented. The guys gave her a curious glance, but she refused to elaborate.

"She respects strength," Nick said confidently. "Angel has influence over her because he has managed to show her that he is strong and resourceful. If she was truly a ruler over another realm, her attitude is not surprising."

"What do we do if Buffy and Asgard cannot agree?" Steve asked. "Who do we side with?"

"You said with Thor. As strong as the slayers are, we cannot afford to alienate the ruler of the Nine Realms. They are not a match for the Asgards," Nick said.

Clint and Steve exchanged glances—they weren't so sure about that.

An hour later, they were all assembled. Buffy had her scythe, Clint his arrows, and Steve his shield. Tony gave them a gloomy look.

"I can't believe you're going to have all this fun without me!" he complained.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at him. "I promise to keep the fun to a minimum," she said.

"Are we ready?" Willow asked. Everyone nodded. Buffy hugged Giles goodbye. She was reaching for Angel when Illyria opened the portal. Willow grinned eagerly and stepped through. Kennedy followed. Then Xander, Steve, and Clint.

"I'll bring her back," Buffy said to Giles. She waved at Tony and Pepper and stepped through the portal.

Illyria glanced at Spike and Angel as if waiting. Spike glowered at Angel. "Bugger this!" Then he jumped through the portal, determined to not be left behind.

Angel looked irritated but resigned as he followed him through. Illyria was the last to step through as the portal shut behind her.

Tony looked at Pepper. "Do you think they'll be okay?" he wondered.

Giles spoke before she could. "If there's one thing my time with Buffy has taught me, never bet against her," he said.

****** _Asgard******_

Buffy blinked as she looked around at her surroundings. They were on a crystal bridge. The sight she beheld was incredible. Everyone else was gazing around in awe. She looked and saw Spike, and Angel appeared behind him.

"Changed your mind?" she asked.

"He's not the boss of me!" Spike announced. Angel came behind him and whacked him hard on the head. "Ow!"

The portal closed behind Illyria. A mammoth sized man dressed in gold armor came out of the chamber one end of the bridge was connected to. Buffy had been turned to see her vampire exes, so she saw the Asgard approach. "Guys!" she said in warning. They all turned to face the threat.

Heimdall examined the visitors with his all-seeing eye. "Welcome to Asgard. Do you come in peace?" he asked.

"It depends. Where is my sister?" Buffy demanded.

****** _To Be Continued******_


	15. Two Worlds Collide

******* _Where We Left Off*******_

Heimdall stood there a moment observing the assembled arrivals. He knew the potential for violence was there with their arrival. However, he knew that Atali cared deeply for some of them. The two groups would have to learn to co-exist. His eyes focused on the leader; the one bonded the most to their princess. Not even death would stop this one from seeking to protect as it was bred into her essence. She would be a worthy ally.

Finally, he nodded and pointed. "You will find what you seek through those doors. Remember, Asgard is a friend and protector to earth. We are not your enemy," he said. Then he turned back and walked back to his post.

Buffy frowned after the strange man. His penetrating gaze had seemed to look inside of them. She dismissed him and led the group across the crystal bridge. When they got inside, two guards tried to stop them. Buffy took one and Illyria the other. Shortly, both soldiers were knocked out. They proceeded forward until they made it to the throne room.

The door opening served to announce their arrival. Thor was still in the throne room talking to his father. When he saw the guests, he smiled and walked toward them. Xander quickened his pace, determined to give the god a piece of his mind.

"Friends!" Thor exclaimed with a happy smile and open arms.

His friendly greeting served to enrage Xander. Xander walked up to Thor and instead of yelling, Xander slugged him. It was like hitting a brick wall. "Ow!" he moaned as he immediately clutched his now throbbing hand. He had to settle for glaring at the blonde demi-god.

Thor frowned. "Your sister is safe. I'm sorry for worrying you," he said apologetically.

Buffy moved forward and pulled Xander back. Wordlessly, she looked at the too perfect looking Asgardian. Thor's stance spoke of confidence and power and entitlement. It was that entitlement that enraged her. He thought nothing of taking her sister to another freakin' planet! He thought he was above them and could do whatever the hell he pleased. Buffy was convinced of this as she looked at him. For the first time in a long time, she allowed all her rage to fuel her as she swung her fist and hit him with all her ample strength.

Thor looked more than surprised when Dawn's tiny human sister hit him. The fact that her blow was so strong it knocked him off his feet took him off guard. He hit the ground with such force that Mjolnir was knocked off his belt and skidded away from him.

Xander wasn't sure what compelled him to quickly move forward to grab the hammer. He knew he was the weakest one present. He was used to that, but it didn't make things easier. He didn't want to feel weak, especially when the woman he loved was threatened. Xander thought the hammer would be like the troll hammer Buffy used to beat Glory to death—too heavy for him to pick up. However, something pushed him to bend down and pick it up. It was so light it didn't feel real. He was so focused on his actions he didn't notice the four warriors that entered or hear their surprised gasp as they saw him hold something that he should not be able to. For one brief moment in time, Xander felt like he could do anything.

"Xander!" Buffy called out. She held out her hand. Effortlessly, Xander tossed the hammer to Buffy, who easily caught it. Buffy tossed her scythe to Kennedy as she did so.

The power that filled Buffy as her hand clasped the handle of the hammer caused her to gasp in surprise. It was similar to the effect the scythe had but different. There was no sense of ownership, however. This was not hers—she knew that. But she wasn't above teaching this arrogant prince a lesson in manners.

Thor was stunned as the one-eyed human picked up his hammer. Even more so when the human tossed it to Atali's sister, who caught it like it weighed nothing. He glanced at his father as he got to his feet. "You should not be able to do that!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Buffy stalked him. "Yeah, there's a lot of things I shouldn't be able to do. Eat six hot dogs in a row, French braid my own hair, come back from the dead, and kick your arrogant ass," she said, swinging the hammer at his head. It was only instinct that caused him to duck.

Odin watched the new arrivals with curious eyes. These were people who loved his Atali; he knew this. The girl so effortlessly yielding his son's weapon right after the man had picked it up was a surprise. Odin was curious and didn't stop the confrontation. He did, however, hold up his hand and call the hammer to him. No sense in anyone getting seriously hurt.

Sif, Fandal, Hogun, and Volstagg were never far from Thor when he was in Asgard. Word of his arrival from Earth had reached them. They were on their way to greet him when they saw two fallen guards outside the throne room. Although the guards were alive, they approached the room with weapons ready. Seeing a small group of humans armed for battle surprised them. However, seeing their leader and friend on his back with another person—a woman at that—wielding his hammer unnerved them. The woman had caught the hammer as another human threw it to her. How was this possible?

As one, they moved forward and attacked. Angel and Spike found themselves battling Fandal, while Steve and Clint engaged Hogun. Kennedy battled Sif while Volstagg engaged Illyria. All four warriors were more than a little surprised to discover their foes able to fight them so readily.

Volstagg rubbed his jaw as the weird-looking blue woman knocked him back. "That's no way to make friends!" Volstagg said with a grin.

"I have no need of friends," Illyria said haughtily.

"If we're not friends, we're enemies," Volstagg said as he moved to engage her again. They exchanged fierce blows. Illyria was quickly delighted to discover that the Asgard was not frail but a real challenge. She exerted herself as she had not since the demon hordes had invaded Los Angeles.

Willow and Xander had moved to stand by Buffy. Willow watched as the old man on the throne somehow pulled Thor's hammer from Buffy's grasp. She eyed the one-eyed old man, sensing power—an incredible amount of power. This must be the All-Father she'd heard about. His gaze met hers. Willow's eyes widened as she felt his mental brush. Quickly, she threw up mental defenses, but she realized it was for naught. He saw too much. For the first time in a very long time, Willow was shaken by someone else's power. She broke off her gaze and looked at Buffy, her concern on her face.

Thor got angrily to his feet. He didn't know how they were able to wield his hammer. He resented his father's interference but knew that if the All-Father had his weapon, he would keep it until he wanted to give it back to Thor. So Thor faced the two angry humans.

"Where is Dawn?" Buffy bit out. "Tell me now or Willow will tear apart this realm until you cough her up!"

Thor looked at the redheaded witch unconcerned. No one could challenge the All-Father. "You won't find Asgard so easily conquered," he said. "As for Dawn, she is Atali, my sister, and she is with my mother."

"Bring her to me now before I kick your ass like it's never been kicked before!" Buffy threatened, ignoring his absurd claim. The man was obviously delusional.

Thor no longer found the petite warrior amusing; his anger grew. He clenched his fists in growing irritation as he faced her. However, he was distracted by the sounds of battle and saw Sif and his Warriors Three fighting his Avenger friends. He called out. "Hogun! Stop! Those are my friends!"

Hogun grinned at Thor. "But I'm having fun!"

Clint shook his head. These Asgards were so unlike humans. Hogun had been trying to kill both him and Steve. The two Avengers had been hard pressed to defend themselves. One word from Thor and the Asgardian stepped back with a grin. "Sorry!" he called.

Not too far away, Frigga had been showing Dawn around. She wanted to immediately take her to Loki but had refrained, knowing it wasn't yet time for that. She couldn't resist taking Dawn to her own quarters where a picture of Atali hung. Dawn was a bit freaked to see a painting of a woman that was her but not.

"That is you. You were about a few years younger than you are now. You hadn't reached maturity yet. The boys were so young then," Frigga said, smiling at her favorite picture. The painting showed Atali smiling down at her two brothers, who were only five in the picture. Atali had been sixteen when the painting had been made.

Dawn could recognize Thor in the blonde boy. He was confident and smiled proudly. The other had dark hair and a shy smile that somehow touched Dawn even though she knew that particular boy had grown up to be evil. Loki had unleashed death and destruction on Earth. The woman in the photo had Dawn's eyes but her hair was lighter in color, a golden honey colored. Her face was shaped a bit different. It was more than a little disconcerting.

Sounds of fighting, though, drew their attention. "What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"I do not know," Frigga said with a frown. The two left her quarters, heading toward the noise. They spotted two prone guards. Frigga checked them and discovered they were just unconscious. "Be careful," she said to Dawn as they approached the entrance.

Dawn and Frigga walked into the throne, taking in the scene. Dawn realized her sister had arrived and called out, "Buffy!"

Her cry served to stop the various fights. Illyria took advantage of Volstagg's distraction and hit him so hard he went airborne. She watched with satisfaction as he crashed hard into a pillar. Dawn ran by her and embraced her sister.

"Are you hurt?" Buffy asked, examining her for injuries.

Odin finally stood. "Enough!" he called out. His voice was like a whip, muscles moved to obey without conscious thought. The newcomers beheld him with awe. Illyria frowned and faced the king. She knew Odin would be the real threat, so she approached the slayer and her sister, standing guard.

Frigga slowly walked through the now parted groups until she stood below the throne. "Please, don't fight," she said to the group. Dawn had spoken with her about her human life as Frigga showed her around. She knew that her daughter loved the humans on Midgard.

"It's okay, Buffy. They didn't hurt me. They think I'm their daughter," Dawn revealed. She hugged Xander, who was relieved to find her unhurt.

"What? Your daughter?" Buffy asked, looking up at the Asgards. Thor's claim that she was his sister Atali had seemed too ridiculous to take seriously. Now, however, Dawn was confirming his words.

"We are sorry for causing you such undue concern," Frigga said easily. She gave them a friendly smile and then looked at Dawn. "Please, introduce your friends to us."

Dawn looked and realized Angel and Spike were both there. "Hey!" she said happy to see them both. She moved to hug Spike then Angel. "How did you guys get here?" she asked them.

"Your sister called us. Illyria can open portals," Angel said.

"Red couldn't manage it," Spike said with a snicker.

"She would've eventually," Kennedy said confidently.

"You were Thor-napped, so we came to rescue you," Spike said with a grin.

Dawn laughed. "Thor-napped? Well, I guess that's true!" she said. She looked at the Asgards. "These are my friends. This is Angel, Spike, and Kennedy." She frowned at Illyria, never having officially met her.

"I am Illyria," she said haughtily. "I was once a god. Now I'm a shell of my former glory."

"You were never a god," Odin said with a knowing frown. "You were a demon. You ruled a demon realm. Demons are not allowed on Asgard, so you should be glad you are in your human form now."

Illyria gave the All-Father an angry glare. "I was never a mere demon! I was an Old One, a shaper of things. Ruler of the primordium!"

"Yet in your core, a demon," Odin replied knowingly. Then he dismissed her, eying Angel and Spike. "Why do I sense demons in your friends?" He looked at Dawn for an answer.

"They are vampires, but they have souls. They are not evil," she said hurriedly. "They are champions for mankind."

Odin peered at them, reading their thoughts, learning their essence. "Hmmm. One received his soul as punishment, the other fought for his. Both are driven by the love for the same women. The cursed one, however, is the one with the destiny," he voiced absently. Then he nodded thoughtfully. "Fine. You may stay."

Spike and Angel looked uncomfortable at both the man's words and his gaze that stripped them down. Spike didn't appreciate his comment, however. "I have a destiny!" he protested to the king. "I'm not just some whipping boy!"

"You are _my_ whipping boy," Illyria said with a smile.

Spike glared at her. Before he could speak further, Odin nodded. "You have given your life for mankind, have you not?" he asked.

Spike nodded. "The one time. I was brought back," he said without explaining.

Odin nodded. "Yes. You earned another life. Would you like the burden of your demon stripped away?" Odin asked.

"You could do that?" Spike asked incredulously.

"There is nothing the All-Father cannot do!" Fandal boasted.

Spike shook his head. "My demon gives me my power, my immortality," he said. He would never let himself be weak again. William had been a joke. Spike was feared.

"It is not the only way, but that is fine," Odin said, dismissing him.

Thor stepped forward. "This is Steve and Clint, known as Captain America and the Hawk. They are my friends. They helped me defeat Loki and the Chitauri," Thor introduced.

"Welcome to Asgard. I hope Earth has recovered from the actions of my wayward son," Odin said.

"For the most part," Steve said.

Odin looked at the three that surrounded Atali. Dawn was holding the hand of the one who had been able to pick up Thor's hammer. Dawn saw his gaze and said, "This is my family. That's Willow. Buffy is my sister. And this is Xander." She paused and looked uncertainly at Buffy when she added, "My boyfriend."

"You will not be mated with a human," Odin said dismissively. "However, this human was able to wield Mjorlin—no easy feat."

"How could he, Father?" Thor inquired. "None but I should be able to."

"No. Remember, I spelled it when you were banished to Earth. Only those that were worthy to call on the power of Thor can wield it," Odin explained as he examined Xander and Buffy. "The boy is perfectly human but has a pure, warrior's heart. The hammer recognized this. Strength or power has nothing to do with it." He gazed at Buffy and smiled. "You, my child, are extraordinary."

"What I am is pissed," Buffy said, finally speaking, ignoring his compliment. The man held great power—she could sense that. However, he seemed to be taking this god-thing entirely too seriously. "One, stop calling my sister Atali. Her name is Dawn. Two, you have no say over who she can or cannot "mate" with (she said this with a grimace). Three, your idiot son dared to take my sister from me. You will let us all go now before I show all of you exactly how extraordinary I am!"

"And me," Willow said, speaking for the first time.

Odin examined Willow. "You are unusual for a human, are you not?" he asked her.

Dawn spoke for her. "Willow is a mega-powerful witch. You don't want to piss her off. I want to go home. Don't make this a fight," Dawn said.

Odin frowned. "You are my niece, Atali, a princess of Asgard, our adopted daughter, sister of Thor and Loki. Your friends are welcome here. But why would you leave?" he asked.

"Because I don't know you people. I can't be this Atali! I already have one set of false memories in my head. I don't need another!" Dawn said in distress.

"You know that your life as Dawn Summers is false, yet you would still seek to return to it?" Odin asked, puzzled.

"My memories are false but not my life. For the past nine years, I have been with them on Earth. I love them. They love me. Buffy died for me. _She's_ my family!" Dawn insisted.

"Why do you think she's Asgardian?" Willow asked curiously.

"Because she is. She has told me about being this key. However, that is not all she is," Odin said. He explained how she was Atali before she was the key and how she was taken from them. "So you see, she belongs here with us."

Buffy had listened to his tale with growing disbelief and dismay, as well as a tinge of fear. This was not a threat she had ever prepared for. "We are just supposed to take your word for it? She has no memory of being this Atali. Right now, she is 100% human. Therefore, she belongs on Earth with her family."

"There's a simple solution," Odin said. He stepped down from the throne. "I will simply restore Atali." Without waiting for a reply, he pointed his staff at Dawn and white energy came from it, engulfing her completely.

Immediately, Willow reacted, knocking Odin with her own wave of power. Although it served to move him away from Dawn, it didn't serve to release Dawn from whatever it was he was doing to her. Whatever Odin had set in motion didn't seem to hurt her, however, since she wasn't crying out. In fact, the energy surrounding her was so thick, she couldn't be seen at all.

"What are you doing to her?" Buffy demanded.

"She will not be harmed," Odin assured her. "I am restoring her."

"To what?" Buffy demanded.

"She is Asgardian," he said simply as if that explained it.

Willow started chanting. Before she could do more, however, Frigga cast a spell of her own. A clear bubble surrounded Willow. She hit it with her hands. It was solid. She worked to break the wall.

"Tell your friend to calm down," Frigga said. "We would never hurt Dawn."

Willow succeeded in breaking through Frigga's clear cage. Now she was angry, her hair and eyes white. "Release her!" she ordered.

Odin knew the witch was extremely powerful and could cause much damage. He knew, too, that his niece loved her, so he could not harm her. Therefore, he did the only thing he could do. He pointed his spear, Gungnir, at her and released a wave of power that engulfed her, and she disappeared.

Xander and Buffy both cried out. "What did you do?" Buffy asked fearfully.

"Relax. She is unharmed. I simply sent her back to Earth. She is too powerful and volatile. I wish not to harm her as she is dear to Atali," Odin explained.

"You teleported her to another galaxy?" Buffy asked, her mind unable to grasp a being with that much power.

"He is the All-Father, protector of the Nine Realms. His Odinforce can do much," Thor said proudly.

"Fear not. We mean you no harm," Frigga said, trying to keep the peace.

The others were equally dismayed at the king's display of power. Those that knew Willow and her power couldn't conceive of anyone being stronger than Willow. For the first time in a very long time, they were completely unnerved. Xander and Buffy exchanged worried glances. How could they win against gods?

****** _To Be Continued*******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope what I had Odin do wasn't a letdown, but I couldn't actually see the god of wisdom hurting Willow or even try to. In my research, I read that he could use his Odinfore to teleport entire populations to other planets, so...  
> More Asgard adventure in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	16. The Power of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow gets her magic on...

Chapter 16: The Power of a Witch

_ *****Back on Earth***** _

Willow gasped as she suddenly appeared in her lab at Stark Tower. Her two newly hired employees screamed in fright. Her mind was whirling in disbelief and growing anger, and she didn't have time to deal with them.

"Don't be afraid. I'll explain later," she told them. Then she teleported to Tony's office.

Tony jumped to his feet when Willow appeared out of nowhere in his office. He gazed at her in alarm. Giles was still in New York and had been chatting with Tony. He, too, stood and faced Willow, concern on his face.

"Willow? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Tony asked.

Willow tried to control the growing rage; her eyes flickered back and forth from her normal color to black. She took a deep calming breath.

Giles stepped toward her, sensing her struggle. "Willow, calm down. Get control," he said in a soothing voice.

Willow nodded. "Thor's father threw me back to earth," she spit out.

Giles' eyes widened at the implication. "He is that strong?" Giles asked.

Willow nodded again. "I've never encountered anyone like him. His mind sees all; his power's vast. He didn't want to fight me, so he sent me back here," Willow said.

"Fight? You tried to fight Thor's father? The All-Father, ruler of the Nine Realms?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Are you _nuts_?"

"He didn't want to release Dawn. He claims she is Atali, his niece. He says she was kidnapped long ago as she worked as an ambassador to the realms. Her gift was portals," Willow shared.

Giles mind was trying to process the new information. It explained so much. Why she was able to be so easily fashioned into a person. Why she was a key to open realms. "This may be true," Giles said.

"Does it really matter?" Willow asked, impatiently. "She doesn't remember any of that. She is ours. She wanted to leave, and he wouldn't let her. Instead, he said he was going to restore Atali and put the whammy on her!"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He pointed his giant staff and shot this energy wave at her that engulfed her so completely, we couldn't see her. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. Then he threw me back here before I had a chance to really try," she said, her annoyance obvious.

Pepper appeared. She looked at Willow with trepidation. "Are you okay? Your staff called me nearly incoherent. They said you had suddenly appeared in the lab and then disappeared again," she said.

"Yeah, I ended up back where I originated from. The lab," Willow said. "I'll talk to them later. If they're going to work for me, they're going to have to understand, science can't explain everything."

Tony had to quell his natural instinct to argue with that point.

"What are you going to do?" Giles asked. "A being that powerful isn't someone you can trifle with. If he could remove you so easily, I'm not sure what you could do against him."

"I'm not someone you should trifle with either," Willow said coldly. "I wasn't prepared for that. I admit it. He caught me off guard. It won't happen again. Now that I know what to expect and have been to Asgard, I can return."

"Seriously?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yes. I'm going to go home to regroup. Then I'll open a portal and go back. I'll bring Dawn back if it's the last thing I do," Willow vowed.

"Be careful," Giles said. She nodded before disappearing.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Tony said in bemusement.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them with his handkerchief. He didn't like not being with his girls. It felt wrong, but he had so many other responsibilities these days besides Buffy.

"Can she actually do anything against Thor's father?" Tony asked.

"I honestly can't say," Giles said, putting his glasses back on. "There's not much Willow can't accomplish if she puts her mind to it. My concern is her losing control and going to that dark place. A place that turns her into someone that cares little for her friends."

"Surely, Buffy and Xander can get through to her," Pepper said.

"I hope so," Giles said, but his doubt was apparent.

Willow arrived at her apartment and began to gather some supplies. She went into her living room, moving her coffee table out of the way. She needed the space. As she was placing things around the room in four points, her doorbell rang. Pausing, she straightened up and walked to the door.

It was Natasha. "I heard you were back already. Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"I'm fine," Willow said distractedly. "I don't have time to talk. I've got to get back there. Buffy and Dawn need me."

"Can I help?" Natasha asked. Fury had wanted her to come find out what was going on, but she would've came anyway. There was something about this woman that drew her. It'd been a very long time since anyone—male or female—had caught her eye.

"Sure. Another person helping focus their energy is always good," Willow said. "Dawn always helps me with that." She frowned, worry for Dawn breaking through her concentration. She took a deep breath and pushed aside her anxiety. "I'm drawing on the four corners. You can hold the fire." She gave Natasha a candle and told her where to sit. She sat opposite her, a bowl of water in front of her. Waving her hand, she lit Natasha's candle. "Just stare at the flame and think of fire. Clear your mind of everything else."

Willow closed her eyes a moment. Then she began her invocation. "Hail, Guardian of the Watch Tower of the North; Powers of Mother and Earth. I greet you now in perfect love and perfect trust. Changeless power of unending change, in steadfastness and strength, I bless the elements of Earth, and call upon you to gather here with me."

Natasha felt the energy in the room and glanced up. Unseen hands caressed the bowl of dirt to her right. Willow continued.

"Hail, Guardian of the Watch Tower of the East. Powers of Air and Intuition, I greet you now in perfect love and perfect trust. As you carry the seeds of the plants across the land; as you bring the moisture of the storms to the shore; join me in all your gentle and powerful ways. I bless the elements of air and call upon you to gather here with me."

Natasha felt the wind stirring in the room, ruffling their hair.

"Don't be startled," Willow said as she glanced at her burning candle.

"Hail, Guardian of the Watch Tower of the South. Powers of Fire and Feeling, I greet you now, in perfect love and perfect trust. Flaming One; Apollo, Bright Warrior, Wild courage, Lion-strength, I bless the elements of Fire, and call upon you to gather here with me."

The flame of the candle shot up high. Natasha had to force herself to not drop it. The flame died down.

Willow continued. She plunged her hand in the bowl of water as she spoke.

"Hail, Guardian of the Watch Tower of the West. Powers of Water and Intervention, I greet you now, in perfect love and perfect trust. Water - soft and yielding, formless and flowing, You are the blood coursing through my veins. I bless the elements of Water and call upon you to gather here with me."

The power in the room increased. Willow raised her hands. "Hecate, goddess that I serve, I call on you now. I, a servant of Mother Earth, need your strength. Not for vengeance but to protect. Empower me now with your touch. Grant me the will, the power, the strength to protect those I love."

Natasha's eyes widened as a wave of wind and energy encircled Willow. The air in the apartment crackled with electricity. Willow's eyes turned completely white as did her hair. She rose to her feet.

"I must go now," she said.

"Let me go with you," Natasha offered, worried about Willow and her creepy appearance.

Willow held out her hand. Natasha blew out the candle and sat it down. Then she stood up and grabbed Willow's hand.

***** _Asgard*****_

Buffy was pacing, trying to contain her growing anxiety. The tension in the room was growing. Both Angel and Spike tried to distract her by engaging her in conversation, but it didn't work. Her sister was in some type of mystical cocoon. Finally, she stopped pacing and glared at Thor.

"You must do something! I want my sister out of that thing, and I want her out now!" Buffy demanded.

"I assure you, Atali is fine," Thor said easily.

"Stop calling her that!" Buffy said angrily. "Her name is Dawn! Dawn Summers. The same as mine!"

"I know this is not easy for you, Buffy Summers, but when she awakens, you will be forced to accept what we already know," Thor said. Then he walked away to talk to his friends. Odin sat on the throne with his wife next to him. Both seemed relax and eager. Their relaxed air did little to calm Buffy's growing anxiety.

Buffy's fists clinched in rage. She so wanted to knock the arrogant bastard on his ass. Kennedy stepped forward, putting a restraining hand on her arm.

"Calm down, Buffy. We are out-gunned here. The All-Father commands an army of demi-gods. Without Willow here, we cannot hope to win against them," Kennedy said.

Illyria made her presence known. "I am unafraid of his army. If you want to bring them to their knees, I will be glad to make it happen," she said haughtily.

Buffy smiled in appreciation. The more time she spent in the woman's presence the more she liked her. Unlike so many others, Illyria never had to be convinced to fight. She was like a gun. All Buffy had to do was point her in the direction she needed and fire. Like a bullet, Illyria would never hesitate or falter once she was unleashed. "Hold that thought. If Dawn isn't okay, then we will most definitely do our best to make them regret touching her!" she vowed.

Before she could continue her pacing, Willow suddenly appeared in their midst, stepping through a portal. Natasha was with her. Buffy was relieved to see her.

Natasha was frozen immobile, unable to process that Willow had succeeded in bringing them to another planet. She looked around and realized they were in a throne room of sorts. Her eyes found her partner; Clint smiled and waved. However, all attention was focused on Willow as she marched toward Odin chanting in Latin. Before he could rise to his feet, Willow had taken possession of his staff, somehow pulling it toward her with her magic.

The Asgards in the room gasped as the white-haired woman so easily managed to relieve their king of his staff.

Willow was prepared this time. She wasn't going to let the king so easily dismiss her. She used his staff to channel her own power, sensing that was what it was most used for. A wave of white lightening hit the All-Father knocking him back. Natasha followed behind Willow, her back toward her. She had decided to guard Willow's back from the attack she knew would come. Sure enough, a soldier charged. Natasha pulled out her gun and shot the solider in the leg, not trying to kill him. She knew Fury would be angry if she killed or seriously injured one of the Asgards. However, she couldn't stand by and not defend Willow.

All around, Thor and his warriors moved to stop her attack. However, Buffy and her friends moved forward to intercept them. Buffy was finally able to unleash her anger. She jumped high to hit Thor hard in his jaw causing his head to swing back. Thor looked angrily at her. It wasn't in his nature to hit a woman, especially one that was connected to his family. However, the slayer was pushing the edge of his restraint.

All around the room, fighting once again broke out. The sight of their king on his back in pain, enraged his people. Frigga tried spell after spell to slow down the witch, but nothing worked. Frantic, she did the only thing she could think of. She projected her image into Loki's cell.

"Loki, please. I need you!" she told him.

Loki got to his feet in alarm at her sudden frantic appearance. "What's wrong, Mother? Are we under attack?" he asked. "Is Asgard about to be destroyed?" He smiled in pleasure at the thought.

"Not exactly. There's a witch here. She's trying to take Atali from us. I need you. Come to the throne room," Frigga ordered.

Loki's eyebrow went up when she opened his cell with her magic. He stepped out of it debating on if he should escape or not. However, his mother so rarely needed him. The mention of Atali puzzled him. Their sister had been lost so long ago.

He moved quickly to the throne room. The lack of guards to stop him told him how serious the situation was. More curious than worried, he went into the throne room. He saw strangers engaging with his brother and his warriors. They were not Asgards but looked human. He recognized a few of the Avengers he had battled on Earth. How did they get to be here? Why were they fighting Odin's soldiers? He grinned in amusement when he saw a small blonde woman kicking Thor.

His eyes, though, found his mother. She was trying to stop some white-haired woman from hurting Odin. The sight of his hated father fallen and engulfed in electricity filled him with immense satisfaction. However, when the woman waved her hand and telepathically knocked his mother hard against a nearby wall, his smile left him. No one hurt his mother.

Loki moved quickly, throwing his body in front of the witch's bolt of electricity. Like most magic, it deflected off him. He smirked at the witch, who frowned at him. His presence surprised and confused her.

"Get out of my way!" Willow ordered at the new arrival.

"You can do what you want to my father, but you hurt my mother again, and I will show you what pain really is," Loki said, giving her a look of malice. He held up his hands and began pulling her magic from her.

Willow gasped as power began to leave her. Her hair and eyes returned back to normal. Weakened, she fell to her knees.

Odin got to his feet, breathing heavily. The witch had taken him off guard. However, he was far from helpless. He raised his hand, calling back Gungnir to his hand. He hit the ground hard with it, a wave of power went out, knocking everyone off their feet. He pointed his staff at Atali; the cloud that was around her began to recede.

Buffy and Xander both ran to Willow's side to help her to her feet. She was weakened but not powerless. She glared angrily at the newcomer. "You're going to regret that," she said. When a bolt of green lightening flew out of her hands at him, he simply disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"I think not," Loki said, smirking. Then he hit Willow hard in the back of the head before Buffy could intervene, and she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Loki!" Natasha exclaimed, stepping toward him, her gun centering on his face.

Before she could fire, he pulled it from her hand with his magic. He glanced at it with disdain. "Such a primitive weapon," he said. He raised it to fire back at her.

Thor jumped in front of her. "Enough, Loki!" he ordered, glaring at his brother.

"Please, don't fight," a voice said. All eyes turned to the new voice. It was Dawn, but it was not. She was no longer encased in white.

Buffy gaped at her sister. She stepped toward her. "Dawn, is that you?" she asked. Her sister looked taller. The shape of her face different, her hair longer and lighter. As Buffy got closer, she saw that her sister's eyes were the same, but they looked older.

Dawn smiled at her sister and shook her head slightly. "Actually, I'm Atali," she informed them.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_ Did you like this? Take a minute to review and let me know your thoughts! _


	17. Unbreakable Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did look up Loki's powers. The movies gave us more of a glimpse into his intelligence and deviousness more than anything. However, I discovered that not only is he a master at all forms of magic, but he is immune to magic, which means Willow cannot hurt him (that's my interpretation anyway). Thor and Buffy's brute force can. In the movie when he is talking to the alien on another planet, it wasn't really clear how he was doing that. My research revealed that his mind powers were so vast he could communicate through psychic means from one planet to another. This is why he makes such a formidable enemy to Thor. This is one of the reasons why he believes he is strong enough to be the ruler of the Nine Realms. The Asgards live for generations. Their arrogance may be off-putting to some, but it is well-deserved. As for Dawn/Atali, this chapter should answer most of your questions.

_ *******Where We Left Off******* _

Buffy gaped at her sister. She stepped toward her. "Dawn, is that you?" she asked. Her sister looked taller. The shape of her face was different, her hair longer and lighter. As Buffy got closer, she saw that her sister's eyes were the same, but they looked older.

Dawn smiled at her sister and shook her head slightly. "Actually, I'm Atali," she informed them.

"What?" Buffy asked, upset. Had she lost her sister?

"I mean I'm Atali, too," Dawn clarified. "I'm still me, but I remember now. Buffy, I remember everything. It's incredible!" She smiled at her sister. She felt so strong. As an Asgard, she was. Never would her sister be forced to die for her.

Buffy started to hug her when Thor jumped in front of her. Buffy took a step back. For the first time in a long time, she was unsure of her place.

"My sister has returned!" Thor said happily. He moved forward to embrace her. This time Dawn returned his hug. She looked at him with new eyes.

"My brother has grown up," she said, giving him a fond, familiar look. "So handsome."

Thor grinned. "You remember?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. I remember all the trouble you and Loki used to get in. All the stories I had to make up to keep Father from finding out," she said. She looked at the man a few steps away from Thor. Smiling at Loki, she beckoned him with her hand.

Loki was having trouble believing his sister was alive and in front of him. She, like Frigga, had never looked at Loki with anything but love and acceptance. Her disappearance had been the beginning of his resentment toward his family. With her, he had never felt less than Thor. She had treated them the same. Without Atali to bridge the gap between him and Thor, his jealousy had room to grow.

"Loki? Is that you?" she asked, stepping toward him when he made no move to come to her.

He stood waiting, hating the feeling of vulnerability she brought out in him. Atali moved until she was standing in front of him. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Yet there was something new in her eyes. A touch of humanity that didn't use to be there. Before he could speak, she moved to embrace him.

Xander stood next to Buffy feeling awkward and out of place. They watched Dawn who wasn't Dawn embrace the Asgards. "Why is she hugging Loki? Doesn't she remember how many humans he killed in New York City? He's a monster!" Xander said in outrage. He didn't know what had happened to the woman he loved. Was she gone? Had he lost her?

Willow began to stir. They moved to her side to check on her.

"Loki is under sentence for behavior unbefitting an Asgard," Odin explained.

Dawn turned to the All-Father. She looked at him with new eyes. He had aged much. However, the kindness and love in his eyes when he gazed at her was still there, still so familiar. She flashed him a smile and moved to hug him and her mother. Memories of Frigga and memories of Joyce Summer warred inside of her mind making her wince.

Odin noticed. "Are you well, daughter?"

"I'm fine. I just have two sets of memories in my head. It's giving me a headache," she admitted.

"In a few days, you will be fine," Odin assured her. "The memories you have of your human life are not real anyway. You were not born human. You were fashioned that way."

Dawn/Atali frowned. "Maybe so. However, Joyce loved me like a daughter. Her death was as devastating to me as if she was my natural mother. It matters not that the memories were fake. She wasn't. Nor is Buffy," she said.

"It's natural to care for them," Frigga said. "They love you. You have always been so easy to love."

"I'm not sure my sister would agree with that," Dawn said with a chuckle.

Odin frowned. "She is _not_ your sister. She is just an implanted memory," Odin said.

She glanced over at Buffy, who was huddled with Willow and Xander. Angel, Spike, and Illyria were there with them, taking a protective stance. She gestured toward them. "Those are not just humans I bided my time with. They love me. You cannot fathom the depths of love humans are capable of. Asgards have so much power, so much strength. We protect many. However, our near invulnerability never gives us the opportunity to really learn about sacrifice." The look she had on her face as she gazed at her sister was the same look she'd always worn when she looked at her brothers. "Buffy Summers is the most self-less human on earth. She has sacrificed so much and fought so hard to protect Earth. My brother's attempts have been non-existence in comparison. When Glory used my blood to open a hell dimension, the only way to stop the Earth from being swallowed up was if I jumped through the door to close it. My blood opened it. Only my blood could close it. Yet Buffy refused to let me. She knew our blood was the same, so she jumped in my place. She died so I could live. Don't _ever_ say she isn't my sister!" She turned and walked over to Buffy.

Buffy gave her an uncertain look when she returned to her side. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm okay. It's a lot to deal with. I have all these memories suddenly in my head," Dawn admitted.

"So what do we call you? Are you still Dawn?" Xander asked bluntly. He didn't know what this new change in her meant. The human Dawn loved him. He didn't know this Atali. Xander doubted she'd be very impressed with his carpentry skills.

"I'm still Dawn. I'm just more," Dawn assured them. She reached out and took his hand and then Buffy's. "No amount of new memories or physical changes can wipe away the past nine years. I love you both more than anything. That's never going to change."

They both looked relieved at her words and moved to hug her. Willow piped up. "What about me?" Willow asked.

Dawn smiled at Willow and held out her hand, so she could join the group hug.

While they were reconnecting, Thor looked at Loki. "Our sister has returned to us. How do you think she will feel about your desire to rule Earth and put the people she loves in chains?" he asked.

"I do not know. Why don't you ask her?" Loki said sourly.

"Loki, regardless of your birth, we love you," Frigga said. "Just as we love Atali. Can you not give up this unnatural hatred for your family?"

"Atali is an Asgard, Mother. I am a Frost Giant, however, abandoned. It changes nothing," Loki said in resignation. Although it brought him some measure of joy to see his long-lost sister, Loki doubted she'd be any different from Thor in the end. She'd proclaim her way superior to his and condemn him for his efforts to claim a kingdom to rule. He'd been denied two different birthrights. The injustice of it chaffed. Always.

Odin nodded to the Warriors Three, who stepped forward. "Return Loki to his room," Odin ordered.

When Loki glared at him, Odin said, "Because you are my son, I withheld the sentence of death for the lives you took on earth. Mistake me not. You will not be allowed to be free until you let go of your hatred and be content as a prince of Asgard."

Loki knew better than to waste his energy arguing with the All-Father. Instead, he used his favorite weapon when dealing with him. Sarcasm. "Your kindness, as always, overwhelms me."

Volstagg grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. Spike noticed. "Looks like Loki is going back into his cage," he said.

Dawn looked up. "Where are you taking him?" she asked Odin.

"Back to his cell," Odin replied. "You are aware of the destruction he caused on Earth?"

"Yes," Dawn said, nodding. "But surely, you can fashion some kind of device that will allow him out, that will contain his powers?"

"Loki is too dangerous to allow to roam free in Asgard," Thor said, frowning. "There's no telling the trouble he could cause."

"I didn't say he had to roam free. I have been gone for centuries. Surely, I deserve to spend time with both of my brothers?" Dawn asked pointedly. "I know Loki has been lost. Maybe I can help him."

"I have tried and failed to reach him. He has nothing but hatred in his heart," Thor said.

"He hates our mother? Surely not," Dawn said.

Thor frowned. "Well, no. But he hates me and Father," Thor said.

"He is jealous. You kept secrets from him. Secrets of his origins. I know how I felt when I found out I was the Key and not Buffy's real sister," Dawn said, reaching out and taking Buffy's hand. She didn't want Buffy to feel like they weren't still family. "It took me time to come to terms with it. I acted out and did a lot of stupid things to get Buffy's attention. To feel important. It took her dying for me before I really got that our bond was unbreakable."

Buffy smiled warmly at Dawn. She wasn't sure what this meant—having Dawn be more than the human she used to be. However, she was glad Dawn still felt like they were sisters. But she wasn't quite sure about Loki, though.

"Dawn, Loki almost destroyed New York City. We were there, remember?" Buffy reminded her.

Natasha spoke for the first time. "In my experience egomaniacs like Loki never give up their delusions of grandeur," she said.

"You have no idea who my brother is," Dawn said firmly. "One mistake should not damn him for eternity."

"It wasn't just a mistake, Dawn," Xander said, incredulous. "He tried to destroy our entire planet and enslave humanity. That's not just something you come back from. He deserves more than a time out."

Dawn got the stubborn, mulish look they were more than a little familiar with. "You don't know him like I do," she defended.

Buffy decided it wasn't the time to start arguing with her sister. Nor was Loki the topic she'd want to fight about. Not now anyway. She just shrugged.

Frigga looked at Odin, waiting for his judgment. "I will think on it," Odin conceded. "We must have a feast of celebration. All of Asgard must hear that our daughter has returned!"

The soldiers in the throne room let out a cheer. "I will arrange quarters for all your guests," Frigga said to Dawn.

Odin gestured to Willow. "Come here, my child," he ordered.

Willow gave Buffy a nervous look. Dawn smiled at her in reassurance. "Don't worry. His bark is worse than his bite," she said to Willow.

Willow walked forward until she was at the foot of the throne. She gazed up expectantly at the All-Father.

"You are extraordinarily powerful. I had no idea humans were capable of such as you," Odin said.

Thor spoke up. "I have tried to tell you, Father, that humans are not all weak." He pointed to his Avenger friends. "Steve, Clint, and Natasha are unequal. They are perfectly human. All were instrumental in stopping Loki's plans for Earth. They are fearless." He smiled in approval at his friends, who looked uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

Odin nodded thoughtfully. However, his gaze returned to Willow. "Are there other humans on Earth with the gift of magic such as you?" Odin inquired.

"Well, I know other witches who can do quite a bit," Willow said.

Buffy stepped forward. "No one is more powerful than Willow. She's not just gifted in magic; she's brilliant. Her mind refuses to accept the normal human limitations," Buffy said.

"Loki is adept at all forms of magic. Frigga taught him much. However, he is not human," Odin said.

"Why could I not stop him?" Willow had to ask.

"He is immune to magic. He draws it into himself. When you attack him with magic, you only empower him," Odin explained.

"Good to know," Buffy said. She knew Loki was going to be a problem. She could tell by looking at him. He had not look either contrite or subdued. He was simply biding time until his next opportunity to cause trouble. He desired power. Buffy glanced at her sister. Dawn was stubborn. If she desired to defend Loki, Buffy wasn't sure she could support her sister. Buffy just hoped the All-Father would keep him locked up, so Buffy wouldn't be forced to make a choice.

****** _Chapter End******_


	18. Conversations

_ ******Still in Asgard****** _

Angel and Spike escorted Buffy to her assigned quarters. She had tried to insist she would stay with her sister, but her request seemed to fall on polite but deaf ears. Xander was in the room next to her with Willow on the other side. Angel and Spike were sharing the room across from her. Neither was happy about the number of Asgardian guards everywhere. Buffy tried to tell them it wasn't anything to worry about. However, both men knew her too well.

"I don't like this," Angel said with a grim face. He and Spike stood in front of the opened door to her room. He eye-balled the guard at the end of the hall. "We are out-numbered and out-gunned."

"Speak for yourself. I can handle these men in tights," Spike said with a sneer.

"Guys, we can't display any hostility. We don't want to upset Dawn more than she already is. It's too much for me to take in. Image how difficult this is for her," Buffy said.

"She embraced that lunatic who let aliens into our world!" Spike reminded her. "Who cares how difficult it is for her? You need to talk some sense into her!"

"Like she ever listens to me," Buffy grumbled. "She didn't even tell me she was involved with Xander. Did you know that?"

Both Angel and Spike sneered. Neither was fans of Xander. "Her crush wouldn't have been allowed to develop if you didn't insist on hanging out with that cradle robber!" Spike said with a disdainful curl of his lip.

"Like you have the right to call anyone a cradle robber!" Buffy said laughingly. "Xander is wonderful. I don't mind that they're together. I mind that it went on for six months and neither thought it was something I should know!"

Angel gave her a sympathetic wince. "Yeah, I can see why you'd be miffed," he said.

Buffy sighed. "Now that seems like the least important thing. My sister has literally changed right before my eyes. This entire day is insane!" Buffy said.

"Well, you weren't offered to be freed from your vampirism like I was," Spike said with a cocky grin.

"Yes, I don't get why you didn't tell him yes? Don't you miss the sunlight? Being human?" Buffy asked.

Spike gave her a pained look. For some reason, he hadn't given her a thought or how things could've been different if he were but a man again. "I...I just thought about how weak I was as William. A girl like you would never have looked twice at me," he said glumly.

Buffy reached out and squeezed his hand. "I can be very stupid," she said, giving him an affectionate look.

Angel frowned, never liking to be reminded of Spike's relationship with Buffy. However, it didn't sting like it used to. "You don't know that whatever Thor's father was going to do would've made you weak. Maybe he would've made you like Thor. Ever consider that?" Angel said with a smirk.

Spike's mouth fell open slightly. It hadn't occurred to him. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, now thoroughly disgusted with himself.

Buffy laughed. "I've missed you guys," she said. "Will you sit by me at dinner?"

"We got your back, don't worry," Spike told her.

She stepped forward to hug them both. When she pulled back, she saw Clint and Steve at the end of the hall. She gave both men a wave before she went into her room.

Clint was frowning as he watched Buffy with the two vampires. "What's with her and those creatures?" he wondered aloud to Steve.

"She cares for them," Steve observed.

Clint looked at them with distaste. Buffy waved at him and Steve and went into her room. The two vampires turned to go into the room across the hall. The blonde one flashed Clint a smug look as if he knew exactly what Clint was thinking. "They're vampires! How could she? Isn't that, like, against the natural order of things? She's a vampire slayer!" he observed.

Steve shrugged. "I know next to nothing about such things. However, we've begun to know Buffy. If she cares for them, they must be worthy," he said. Then he turned and walked in the direction of his room.

Giving Buffy's room one last disgruntled look, Clint followed after him.

In Willow's room, Illyria was pacing restlessly. She didn't like that the Asgard's king had so much more power than she. It made her very unsettled. She eyed the human talking to Willow, not sure she liked the new woman. Willow was the only human that she felt real affection for. She was almost as powerful as Illyria. In the shell she existed in now, the witch was even more powerful than she was. Her power earned her Illyria's respect. However, her affection for the human witch was not because of her strength. It was because when she looked at Illyria, she did not see a monster or a freak. She did not even blink at the blue aura. She did not call her Smurfette or resent her for not being Fred. However, when Natasha affectionately caressed Willow's cheek, she decided that she did _not_ like the woman in black leather.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked Willow, putting her hand on her cheek.

Willow nodded. "I feel pretty drained. But I'm okay. I'm glad we probably won't be throwing down anymore tonight!" she said with a grin.

Natasha laughed. "Well, I'm glad things calmed down. I don't really want to fight Thor," she said.

"I'll take away his hammer and let Illyria slap him around some," Willow said with a wink at Illyria.

Human humor still escaped the former Old One. "I will be most happy to slap him around," she said with relish.

Willow sighed. "Probably not a good idea. I don't think we should test Dawn's loyalties so soon," she said. "I mean, she's Dawn but she's not. She spent who knows how many centuries as this Atali person. Now she barely looks like herself."

"Well, I don't think she'll forget her bond with you and her sister so soon. Going to battle with someone binds them together. You spent years together on a hellmouth," Natasha reminded her. She doubted there would ever be anything that could sever the bond she had with Clint.

"Very true," Willow said brightening. She yawned. "I'm so tired. Don't let me use the wrong fork at dinner, okay?"

Natasha gave her a fond smile. "I'll keep an eye on you," she said. Then she winked. "Both of them."

Illyria frowned at the woman.

"I guess I'll go check out the room they put me in. See you in a bit," Natasha said. She leaned in and gave Willow a light kiss on the lips. Waving at Illyria, she left the room.

"Is she your lover?" Illyria asked Willow.

"Not yet," Willow said. "But things are progressing nicely." She gave Illyria a satisfied smile.

"I'm not sure I like you with her," Illyria said with a haughty sniff.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked.

Illyria sighed. "I'm infected with humanity," she grumbled, clearly unhappy with her human emotions.

Willow gave her a considering look. Was she jealous? "Illyria, do you have, like, a sex drive? I mean, do you like men?" she wondered.

"I have a mating cycle. Sex is used for procreation," she said with a shrug.

"But you're in a human shell, right? You could have sex if you wanted, right?" Willow inquired.

"Of course. But I am not a human. I do not have the same human urges except when my cycle is here," Illyria shared. "But I have Fred's memories. She liked sex a lot. Sex with Charles. Sex with Wesley. She lusted after Angel, too."

Willow snickered. "It's hard to think of Wesley having sex," she said.

"I find myself feeling a strong dislike for your friend Natasha," Illyria said. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Are you jealous?" Willow asked with a grin.

Illyria gave her a considering look. "I never have been before. I guess I don't like to share," she admitted. She supposed Angel and Spike were her friends. However, Willow treated her much differently than they. Illyria realized that Willow's warmth and easy affection were very appealing.

Willow threw her arm around her. "Well, there's plenty of me to go around. Don't worry," she teased, winking at her. "How about we go join everyone at dinner and you try not to kill anyone unless Buffy attacks someone first?"

"You know I do not require food," Illyria informed.

"Well, good. You can spy on our new _friends_ while I eat!" Willow said, grinning.

Next door Xander was with Dawn, trying to take in the change in her appearance. She was more beautiful than ever, and he didn't like it. He was leaning against the closed door watching her go through the dresses in the closet. This wasn't her former room. Her mother had put her with Xander, trying to make her happy. Their rooms weren't that close to the royal family's. His frown deepened. She was royalty. Even though she was an adopted daughter, she was related to the king by blood.

Dawn/Atali glanced up at Xander and saw his frown. "Are you okay?" she asked. She put down the dress she selected onto the bed.

He shrugged and walked toward her. "I don't know. Are you?" he inquired, looking at her closely.

Her eyes clouded over, and she shrugged. "I guess. As well as can be expected. A part of me is freaked. This is a lot to take in. My head is still spinning," she said as she walked up to him and put her head on his chest, seeking comfort. It was a move she'd done a hundred times before. Both before and after they'd become lovers.

Unfortunately, for Xander, it didn't feel the same even though he hugged her close. It felt like her. However, this was not the woman he fell in love with. He'd been surrounded by powerful women for what seemed like always. Although he loved Willow and Buffy, it was not fun always being the weak link. Nor did he relish how often they felt the need to protect him. One of his favorite things about Dawn was that she was like him. She understood what he felt like. Now, however, she was a super-freak like Thor. Or he assumed. He actually didn't know.

Xander pulled back and looked down at her. "So are you like Thor now? Are you immortal?" he asked.

Dawn pulled back and looked at him. She blinked, thinking about his question. Then she nodded. "I guess so. I was born an Asgard. I remember my life. My very _long_ life. I used to think Angel and Spike were so ancient. But they're babes compared to me," she said with a grimace. "Yet I remember all those fake years the monks put in me, too, like they really happened. It's really disconcerting."

Xander nodded. He knew it wasn't easy for her. He just wasn't sure if he would fit into her new world or even if he wanted to. But he loved her. More than he thought he ever would. He had loved Anya so much, yet in the end, he'd left her broken. Her love for him had eventually led to her death. It had never occurred to him that Dawn could end up hurting him the same way.

He realized she was waiting for him to respond. "Yeah, I can imagine," he said lamely. "So what's going to happen Dawn? To you? To us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "My family would never hurt us."

He grimaced, already hating the ease in which she referred to Thor and company as her family. "I meant what are you going to do? Pick back up your life here as Atali, the ambassador to the Nine Realms? Because you know, there's no way I'm staying on this planet surrounded by all these perfect people. It's bad enough having Will and Buffy as my best friends. Do I need to be reminded of how much I lack every waking second?" Just thinking about it made him angry and his voice rose. At the end, he was almost yelling.

Dawn stared him down, not looking much at all like the Dawn he knew. Xander had a sinking feeling that this was Atali. "You will _not_ talk to me like that! You will _not_ belittle our relationship like this or make out like I've ever given you _any_ indication that I didn't love you," she said, fire in her eyes. She put her hand on her hip and glared at him. "I want to build a life with you, Xander. The question is, do you still want one with me? Because I'm not just Dawn Summers anymore. I can't be exactly who I was ever again. It's going to take time for you to get used to Atali. She's who I am, too. But Dawn is still here. I still love you. Even knowing all that I know as Atali, my love for you hasn't diminished."

Xander realized that even in declaring her love for him she was different. He didn't think Dawn had ever used the word "diminished" in her life. Yet it rolled so easily off her tongue now. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't promise you anything, Dawn. It's going to take some time, but I want to be with you. I just don't know how I can fit into your world here."

"Let's not focus on that. Let's focus on me getting used to my new memories, and you getting used to the changes they've brought in me," she said with a rueful smile.

"That I can do," he said. "A simple plan always work for me!"

She laughed. This would work out—she knew it.

A short time later, Buffy walked out of her room to get them for the dinner. She could tell by looking at Xander that he wasn't quite comfortable with the new Dawn. However, Dawn seemed happy, and she smiled warmly at Buffy.

"You're going to love my family, Buffy. I promise!" she said excitedly. "And they're going to love you!"

They ran into Thor, who smiled in delight at Dawn, hugging her.

"I still cannot believe it is you," he said, marveling at her. "Fate is a funny thing. Just as I fall in love with a human, you are returned to us as one!"

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend!" Dawn told him.

"She's so amazing! You will love her," he said as they entered the hall. Before they walked further, he stopped and turned to Buffy. "Buffy, I wanted to apologize for my actions. I know that it was wrong of me to take your sister from you without explaining. I don't mean to be rash, but sometimes I still am. Patience is not one of my virtues." He flashed her a sheepish smile. "However, I want you to know that as Atali is my sister, and she is yours, you will be by extension a member of our family. I would count you as sister." He opened up his arms to embrace her.

Buffy flashed Xander and Dawn a panicked look. Dawn just snickered as Thor embraced Buffy. She didn't so much as hug him back as let him hug her. He pulled back and grinned down at her. "You're so tiny! Yet so formidable. A worthy sister!" he said proudly, as if he was personally responsible for her skills. Buffy wasn't sure how this was going to work.

"I don't know that I ever wanted a brother, but I guess there's worse things," she said, smiling at him. He was so intense and magnetic; it was hard to stay angry at him.

"Ah, here she is!" Odin announced, standing at the head of the very long table. He beamed down at Dawn and held out his hand toward her.

Buffy looked out at the many strangers who now stared at her. She knew they were mostly looking at Dawn; however, she felt a bit overwhelmed at the sudden scrutiny.

Xander felt ill as he gazed at the many faces staring at him. He could feel them judging him and finding him wanting. How would this ever work?

****** _To Be Continued******_


	19. Dinner with the King

****** _Asgard******_

Dawn viewed all the guests with mixed feelings. Some were an echo of memory in her head; others were strangers. She squeezed Xander’s hand, needing the feel of the familiar. It was like she had awoken from a dream. The fog lifted more and more as she spent time home. And Asgard was home. It was funny. It was home, but it was not. She looked at Xander and smiled. At least he was the same. She knew that he was freaked and uncomfortable, but he was always a rock for the Summers girls. Dawn couldn't imagine that anything would change now. Glancing around, she searched for Loki.

Odin proudly gestured for her, so she led Xander to his side. She rose up and kissed Odin's cheek. Warmth filled her when she gazed at him. It was funny how she viewed him through her human side and through the side that had known him always. One side of her was in awe of him and a little fearful. The other loved him almost as much as she loved her sister. She looked back at her sister, who was flanked by her ex-vampire lovers. Buffy would do well in Asgard. She would do well anywhere. Dawn wasn't worried about Buffy. She could handle Thor and anyone else. Not even Thor had any real idea what humans were capable of. Nor could they imagine what her sister could do. They would be in for more than a few surprises.

"Where is my brother?" she asked Odin. "You told me that you'd work something out so that he'd get to be with me. Why isn't he here?"

Xander flinched when the All Father frowned at Dawn. He couldn't get over how casual and familiar she was with the Asgardian king. A part of him knew that her behavior was expected if they were really related. Xander still wasn't completely convinced of that. In fact, he was going to have Willow do a DNA test.

"Loki isn't sure he wants to be muzzled," Thor said as he came up and overheard Dawn's inquiry.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Loki desires power. He resents the fact that he is not my heir. Finding out he was adopted has only made him more bitter," Odin explained.

"I'll talk to him," Dawn said.

Xander looked upset. "Not alone, you're not! The man is insane!" he exclaimed.

"No, he isn't!" Dawn said, frowning.

"He _has_ become a bit erratic," Thor agreed.

"You think?" Xander said sarcastically. Thor gave him a sheepish smile.

"I will have Frigga take you to him tomorrow. If he agrees to wear the device that will contain him and his powers, I will consider letting him out—at least around the castle," Odin said.

Dawn beamed at him. She let go of Xander's hand and moved to hug him. When she pulled away, Odin kept his arms around her shoulder and faced their guests.

"Our princess has returned to us!" he announced. Cheers went up.

Dawn gave him a pointed look. "You have to tell everyone. I can't pretend to be the same. I won't pretend Buffy doesn't matter," she told him.

Odin wanted to argue with her, but Frigga reached for his hand and gave him that look—the look that spoke volumes. He sighed in resignation. He knew that whatever he said to the group tonight would be spread throughout his kingdom by the next day. "Atali was changed forever while she was gone. She was turned into a human and given a human sister. Buffy Summers," he said, pointing to Buffy. "Buffy is a warrior of Earth, beloved by Atali. She will be beloved by Asgard as well. She has protected and kept Atali safe for us. All of Asgard will consider her a princess of Asgard."

Buffy's eyes widened at Odin's declaration. "Is he insane? I'm no freakin' princess!" Buffy said to her friends.

Spike snickered and put his arms around her shoulders. "If we hook up again, will that make me a prince? I've always wanted to be a prince. A dark prince," Spike said with a wink.

"A dark prince? Whatever," Angel scoffed. He gave Buffy a warm smile. "Here you have an entire planet that will treat you as you deserve. Enjoy it."

Buffy glanced at Willow, who was on the other side of Angel, Illyria next to her, Natasha across from her. Willow just smiled in amusement. Buffy turned back to Dawn, glaring at her.

Dawn grinned and waved. She knew that Buffy would never like all the attention. However, she would have to deal. Dawn was both a princess of Asgard and a sister of the Slayer. There was nothing she could do about the new reality. All of them would have to adjust.

The king sat down. Frigga moved to the other end of the very long table. Thor sat on his right and Atali on his left while Xander sat next to her. Buffy could tell he was not comfortable with the setting. The changes were coming too fast. Although Buffy hadn't known about her sister and Xander for long, she couldn't help but hope they'd survive the changes with their relationship intact. Xander deserved to be happy. If her sister made him happy, Buffy wanted that for him.

Dinner seemed interminable. Course after course was served. Although Buffy and Kennedy loved the insane amounts of offered foods, they both chaffed at the containment. Neither was used to sitting for so long and doing little.

When dinner was finally over, Odin announced that everyone would report to the ballroom where there would be music and dancing.

Buffy groaned. "This night is never going to end!" she complained.

"I get first dance!" Spike announced, elbowing Angel, who glared at him, cursing himself for being so slow.

Before Buffy could protest, Spike dragged her to the ballroom where a waltz was playing. Spike looked delighted. "I love the waltz!" he shared.

"Really?" Buffy asked in surprise. She saw Spike as a more Rock-n-Roll, head-banging type.

"My mum taught me when I was a boy. I got a few chances to dance it as a human," Spike shared.

Buffy smiled warmly at him. It was rare that he spoke of his time as a human. She had missed him more than she realized. "Are you happy, Spike?" she suddenly wondered.

Spike was surprised at the question. "I'm as happy as I can be with a demon in me and you on the other side of the country," he said.

"I miss you," she admitted.

Spike grinned and shot Angel a smug look. He was watching from the sidelines. Spike knew that he was probably listening to every word.

Dawn watched Spike and Buffy dance. "Do you think they'll get back together?" she asked Xander hopefully. Spike had always been her favorite of all her sister's boyfriends. He never treated her like a kid. Buffy hadn't really had a steady boyfriend since Sunnydale.

Xander made a sound of derision. "Not unless she wants me to poke out my other eye," he said in disgust at the thought. "He tried to rape her. You don't come back from that. Ever."

"He didn't have a soul then," Dawn said.

Xander looked at her in disappointment. Instead of arguing about Spike, however, he brought up Loki. "Loki does. What's his excuse?"

Dawn looked like he'd slap her. She pulled her hand away from him and glared. "I don't want to fight about my brother. You don't know him. You of all people know that things aren't always black and white. There are grays," she said. She refused to believe that the brother she'd adored was gone completely. Her memories were so new and fresh it was almost like no time had really passed.

Thor came up to them, interrupting. "Xander, do you mind if I dance with my sister?" he asked.

"Sure," Xander said. He watched them dance. It was clear by the way they talked and laughed that the bond between the two was strong. On one hand, Xander was a bit awe struck to be able to claim such a connection to the God of Thunder. It was every fan boy's dream. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he could fit into this new world. He feared the changes would drive he and Dawn apart.

Xander was broody and barely noticed the song change. He looked up and noticed Dawn dancing with someone else. One of Thor's friends. The good-looking one. Frowning, he watched them.

"That's Fandral," a voice said. He turned and saw the stunning Xena Warrior Princess standing beside him. He glanced at her in wonder, his mouth open slightly. She was a bit taller than him, dressed in a form fitting dress that showed off ample cleavage. Xander worked hard to keep his eyes on her face. "Excuse me?" he squeaked out.

"The man dancing with Atali. Fandral is something of a flirt and lady's man," the woman said. "But he won't behave improperly. Don't worry."

"Worry?" Xander said, his mind working in slow motion.

The woman found his dumbfoundedness amusing. Thor barely notices her no matter how much she tries. This human's awestruck look did much to soothe her bruised ego. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"Uh, who are you?" Xander finally bit out.

"I am Sif. I fight with Thor and the Warrior's Three. Fandral is one of the three," she said. She pointed out the other two. "There is Hogun. Over there eating yet again is Volstagg. Never get between him and a meal. Not if you value your life."

Xander had to snicker at her commentary. "Good to know," he said.

"So?" she prompted, holding out her hand.

And that was how Xander found himself dancing with a very own warrior princess. What a strange day it had been!

Dawn eventually noticed Xander dancing with the beautiful woman. She knew Xander so well that she could tell he was more than a bit smitten. Jealousy had not been an emotion she'd experienced with Xander because he was always with her or Willow or Buffy. There had never been anyone else. Now, however, Dawn saw him dancing with whatshername. "Remind me who that is?" she asked Fandral.

"Who?" he asked. He looked to where she was pointing and smirked. "Sif. A fine swordswoman and loyal friend."

"Is she married?" Dawn asked, trying to sound casual.

Fandral grinned wickedly. "Is not that your beau she is dancing with? Are you worried?" he wondered.

"Of course not! I'm just curious," Dawn said defensively.

"Well, you need not worry. Sif only has eyes for our prince. Thor, though, is not the brightest of chaps. He has yet to notice," Fandral said. "And now he is enamored of a human woman."

Dawn felt something inside her unclench at his words.

Fandral laughed knowingly and spun her out.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve were watching the couples dancing.

"So how long should we stay here?" Natasha asked. "I didn't even warn Fury that I was leaving with Willow."

"You didn't?" Clint asked in surprise.

"Willow appeared back at Stark Tower, so I called Tony who told me she was probably at home gathering resources," Natasha explained. "I went to her place, and she was doing a spell. I helped. She was just so incredible that I felt compelled to come with her here."

"I thought you were too scared to come," Clint teased.

Natasha gave him a dark look. "Not scared. Just not interested. Not all of us have a burning desire to go to an alien planet you know," she said sullenly.

Clint snickered, and Steve bit back a grin. "Well, think of all the agents who are going to envy us when we get home," Clint said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Another story to add to our legend."

Natasha could never stay mad at Clint. He was an ex-lover turned friend turned brother. The only family she had. They were like two sides of the same coin. He knew her better than anyone alive, and she knew him the same. "I think our legend is big enough," she said.

"Never!" Clint exclaimed with a wink.

Steve smiled at the two of them and glanced out at the dance floor. Buffy was now dancing with the other vampire, the one that seemed to hold the leash of the Illyria creature. He gestured to the dance floor. There was something different about this vampire and Buffy. "I think Buffy and that one may still be involved," he observed.

Clint looked at them and frowned. The look on Buffy's face when she looked up at Angel was tender and loving. With the other, she'd had open affection and laughter on her face. But with this one, she was noticeably tuned to him in a much more intimate way.

"No, they're not," Natasha supplied. "Willow told me the sordid tale. They're like real life star-crossed lovers. Angel was a really evil vampire, and he killed a gypsy, whose clan cursed Angel. One moment of perfect happiness, and he loses his soul. It happened once in high school with Buffy. The next day, he started tormenting Buffy and attempted to kill all her friends. He killed Giles' girlfriend and put Willow in the hospital. Then he tried to destroy the world as we know it by opening a hell dimension. Buffy killed him to send him back after Willow did a spell to restore his soul. It was too late, though. He'd already opened the dimension. She told him that she loved him then stabbed him in the stomach, and he was sucked into hell."

The two men looked at her in various degrees of disbelief. Clint was struggling to understand a woman who was so focused on her mission that she'd kill the man she loved while still a teenager. Steve was admiring her dedication but was puzzled. "How is he here now?" Steve asked.

Natasha shrugged. "That was never very clear. He was sent back, as was the other after dying. Odin said it earlier. Spike sacrificed himself. Angel died because he had to die," she said. "Something wants them here on Earth, though, fighting."

"Yet Angel is the one she loved," Steve observed watching them.

"No accounting for taste," Clint said with a snort.

"Some girls like a little bad in their men," Natasha said with a grin. She watched Willow as she approached.

"What about in their women?" Willow asked, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Natasha returned her smile. "I like a little bad in everyone," she said.

"So how come you haven't asked me to dance yet?" Willow asked her.

"I thought you'd be dancing with your little blue friend," Natasha said pointedly.

Willow snickered at the thought. "I can't picture that!"

Clint moved in front of Natasha and smiled at Willow. "Would you like to dance? I'd be glad to dance with you!" he said gallantly. He held out her hand to her and looked back, smirking at Natasha.

"I'd love to! Thanks!" Willow said, giving her hand to Clint.

Dawn watched her friends and sister enjoy themselves and relaxed. This would work. She just knew it.

****** _The Next Day******_

Buffy knocked on her sister and Xander's door. Dawn opened it and stepped back to let her in. Buffy had to blink at Dawn's appearance. She'd always been pretty, but now she was stunning. Like Hollywood royalty beautiful. It was disconcerting to see someone she knew so well suddenly look so different and be so different. However, she still felt like Buffy's sister, and Buffy could tell that she still felt like Dawn's sister to Dawn. She'd have to be grateful for that.

"Xander's in the shower," Dawn said.

"How's things going between you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm hopeful. He's a bit freaked. It's a lot to get used to," Dawn said.

"So what's the plan? How long are you planning on staying here? What about school?" Buffy asked.

As Atali, she'd had scores of learning from various planets. However, her time on Earth was dear to her. Finishing her degree meant something to her. She knew the All-Father would _not_ understand, however.

"I have a semester left. Of course, I want to finish," Dawn said, frowning. "My father, though, won't easily allow me out of his sight."

"Well, he can't hold your prisoner here! I won't let him!" Buffy announced.

"I'm not a prisoner, Buffy. But look at it from his point of view. I was taken and basically destroyed for generations. Then I was turned into a human and only returned to him by chance. It's normal to feel overprotective. I know you would be," Dawn said pointedly.

Buffy knew she had a point, but she wasn't ready to concede much. She just knew that she wasn't going to let the All-Father keep Dawn on Asgard if Dawn wanted to leave. "So what are you going to do?" Buffy asked.

"It's too bad they don't have the internet up here. I could do a lot online!" Dawn said with a grin.

"Are you saying you want to stay?" Buffy asked in dismay.

"I'm saying it'd make my choice easier if I could finish school up here," Dawn said.

"You know Xander won't stay here, right? You're in love with a human. That means you live on Earth with him. You'll outlive him, of course. You'll outlive me, too. Have you thought of that, Dawn? Either way, you'll break his heart," Buffy said, upset as the truth of that suddenly rushed over her.

Xander had been standing in the bathroom door listening to them. He decided it was a good time to interrupt. He stepped into the room.

"I'm really interested in hearing your response to that," Xander said. Both women glanced up at him.

Buffy felt guilty for her words. She wasn't trying to cause problems, but she was concerned.

"Why do we have to figure everything out right now? We have time. It's not even been a full twenty-four hours yet, guys. Give me a minute to adjust," Dawn said in frustration.

"Tony has given me an incredible opportunity, Dawn. I don't want to just abandon him," Xander said.

"And you don't have to," she said. "I can open portals. You guys seems to forget that little detail. I can go to Earth and come back here as easily as I can open the bedroom door. I want one more day here. Then we can go home. I promise."

"What if the All-Father says no?" Xander asked.

"I can deal with him. I've had a lot of practice," she said with a cheeky grin. "But I'm going to see my brother today. He needs me."

Buffy and Xander exchanged looks. "Loki is dangerous, Dawn," Buffy warned.

"So are you," Dawn said, grinning. "Don't worry. Loki may have changed a lot. He may actually hate our father now. But he doesn't hate me. He doesn't really hate Thor. I know it. Some bonds can never be truly severed. He and Thor were inseparable growing up and for a millennium. I refuse to believe it was all an act."

"Refusing to believe something doesn't mean it's not true," Xander said bluntly.

"Loki hates humans. He thinks we're beneath him. How do you think he's going to react to see you're in love with one? Or that you care about other humans?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"I didn't say he wasn't an idiot sometimes. He's a man," Dawn said with a shrug. She winked at Xander. "But he's my brother. I love him. Atali was dear to him once. I will be again." She looked at Xander. "Get dressed if you want to go with me. I'm going to go see him now."

A short time later, Thor and Frigga escorted her to his cell. Loki stood to his feet, his eyes lighting up when he saw his sister.

"Welcome to my new home," he said, giving Thor a look of derision.

"You're lucky you're still alive, brother," Thor said, reminding him of the bond. Loki's lip curled at his words. "Our sister wants to speak with you."

"Loki, Father said he'd let you out if you agreed to have your powers suppressed," Dawn told her.

Loki gave a dismissive snort but said nothing. Dawn pressed on. "I wanted you to meet my sister Buffy. She's the Slayer. This is Xander, my boyfriend," Dawn introduced.

Loki barely glanced at Xander but saved his interest for the tiny blonde, the one that had been hitting Thor so fearlessly the day before. "You are unafraid of my fearsome brother," Loki noted.

Buffy glanced up at Thor, a small smirk on her face. Loki noticed the smirk and grinned.

"We had a difference of opinion," Buffy said. "I think he's learned his lesson."

"Truly. I have," Thor acknowledged with a grin. "Buffy has decided to forgive my slight transgression."

"Slight? You kidnapped my sister, you big, dumb oaf!" Buffy fumed.

"Dumb? I am not dumb!" Thor said in slight offense.

"But you _are_ an oaf?" Xander asked with his own smirk.

Loki laughed, enjoying any insults to his arrogant brother.

"Loki, will you be reasonable?" Frigga asked, interrupting.

"Mother, I'm not a dog to be muzzled," Loki said in disdain.

"You have acted quite beastly, Loki. This is more than generous," Thor said coldly.

"Mother, will you and Thor give me a moment alone with Loki?" Dawn asked them. She knew Loki would always put up a wall when confronted with his brother whom he saw as a rival.

Thor and Frigga walked several feet away, giving them some privacy. Xander and Buffy refused to give even that. Both stood with their arms crossed, glaring pointedly at Loki, who found their behavior amusing.

"Didn't you miss me, brother?" Dawn asked him.

"Of course," Loki said. She was the only thing in his life besides his mother that he had never resented. But he wondered. "Did you know I was adopted?"

She nodded. "Yes. It mattered not to me. I loved you the same as did both our parents. Surely, you know that?" she pressed.

Loki's eyes got cloudy. "I deserve to rule. Thor is an idiot! He may be strong and good in a fight, but his mental powers can never compare to mine! I should be allowed to rule Asgard!" Loki exclaimed.

"Why? Because you can?" Buffy asked, inserting herself into the conversation. "Is there room in that cell for your ego? I'm not sure how you manage to turn your head with all that extra weight!"

Loki glared at her. Dawn glanced back at her. "You're not helping, Buffy!" she scolded.

"Dawn, he's like a petulant child! 'I wanna be king!'" she mocked, stomping her foot like a child throwing a tantrum would. Xander snickered but remained quiet.

Loki stepped closer to his boundary, glaring at her. "Why does she call you that? Who is Dawn?" he asked, ignoring the woman's tirade against him.

"Dawn Summers is who I was when the monks formed me into a human and gave me to Buffy to protect me. She's the reason I still live, Loki. She's my family, too," Dawn told him.

"She's a human," Loki said, saying the word with clear distaste.

"Yes, so am I," Dawn said. Then she grimaced. "Well, I was. A part of me always will be. You're going to have to set aside your prejudice, Loki."

"I shall try," Loki said, not wanting to fight with her. Humans did not live very long, so it was not like he would be bothered by her human attachments that long anyway.

"So are you going to agree to Father's terms?" Dawn asked. "Please? For me?"

"And forever stay bound and muzzled here on Asgard? I'd rather die!" Loki exclaimed.

"What is it you want then? To stay locked up forever?" Dawn asked, becoming frustrated.

"I want to rule!" Loki informed her.

"Well, you're not going to rule Asgard, brother. You may as well let that dream go," Dawn said. "But maybe we can give you another dream."

Loki looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You want to rule. You are the heir to a kingdom, right? The Frost Giant king, your biological father, was going to let you die. Our father saved you, Loki. Surely, you get that? You would be dead without him. Let go of this vendetta against the family that loves you. Instead, we will help you take your birthright," Dawn announced.

Loki looked surprised. "What?" he asked.

"What?" Buffy demanded in a much louder voice. Her outrage brought Thor closer.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Our sister has vowed to help Loki take back a kingdom," Buffy said sourly.

Everyone looked at Dawn. Buffy mentally groaned as she had that familiar stubborn look in her eyes.

***** _Chapter End******_

_Although Dawn has this thought, I have another immediate storyline planned. I hope my spin with Loki/Dawn seems as plausible to you as it does to me. I appreciate your reviews! Thanks!_


	20. Avengers Reassembled

_******Same Time and Place******_

_"Our sister has vowed to help Loki take back a kingdom," Buffy said sourly._

Thor blinked at the slayer's announcement. He glanced at Loki who looked as surprised as all of them. However, he quickly saw the calculated look that appeared in his brother's eyes.

"You are suggesting we help Loki take the throne of Jotunheim?" Thor asked, hoping he'd misunderstood.

"Is it not his birthright? Is he not Laufey's heir? Why should it not be his?" Dawn asked pointedly.

Loki smirked. "Yes, brother. Why should it not be mine?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at Atali and then glanced at her sister and boyfriend. They both were equally as horrified as he. "Giving Loki his own kingdom would seal our doom, sister. There is no way he would ever be satisfied with ruling the Frost Giants. The place is too desolate, too cold. Loki has grown up here in Asgard. It is Asgard he loves. It is Asgard he craves to rule," Thor said certainty.

Loki knew better than to argue at this point with Thor. Thor was not wrong. He did desire Asgard above all things, but he figured he had to start somewhere. However, he did not need both Thor and the slayer to combine their argument and align themselves against him so soon in front of Atali. Instead, he held out his arms. "Give me the binding bracelets. I will agree to the terms," he said.

Atali and Frigga shared relieved smiles. Frigga opened his cell and placed the bracelets around his wrists. "The All-Father says he will permanently strip you of your powers if you devise a way to get out of these," she warned.

"I give you my word that I will not," Loki vowed.

Atali was so pleased that she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Loki. We have a lot of catching up to do. I have to go home tomorrow, so I want to spend the day with you and Thor," she announced.

Frigga looked askance. "What? I do not understand. What do you mean that you have to go home? This _is_ your home, Atali," she said.

Thor frowned and waited expectantly for Atali to explain further.

"Look, Mother. I'm very glad to finally know who I really am. It was a bit depressing to think I had always just been this great ball of energy. This key. Knowing that I am a daughter of Asgard gives me peace I didn't realize I was missing," Atali told them.

"She has a home," Buffy interjected. "With _me_."

"She was my sister for a millennium," Thor reminded her.

"It doesn't matter. I died for her. What have you done? Kidnapped her, frightened her, and then allowed your father to do a science experiment on her without even asking her if that's what she wanted!" Buffy said crossly, her anger building as she thought about it again. She took a stepped toward Thor, looking up at him. The man towered over her. That fact just served to piss her off even more. She was so tired of these giant, superior Asgards towering over her. She glanced at Frigga. Even the women were entirely too tall. "Dawn is _mine!_ She has a life on Earth. A life she wants to get back to. Neither you nor your high-handed father will keep her here against her will! Do I make myself clear?"

Before Thor could form a reply, Dawn grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back. Xander smirked, secretly pleased that Buffy finally told off Dawn's so-called brother. The way they were all acting like it was no big deal what they did to Dawn really irked him. Even Buffy had seemed to calm about it all. Xander should've known she was just playing the long game. The rash, impulsive days of her youth were far behind her.

"Buffy, relax. I'll deal with my family. They're going to have to adjust to the changes in me just like you and Xander and Willow have to," Dawn said.

"I look forward to seeing you handle the All-Father," Loki said smugly. The human sister of Atali was bold and strangely not intimidated by his brother. Intriguing.

Dawn stepped forward and linked her arm through Loki's. "How about we take a walk and you tell me why you thought it was a good idea to invade Earth and kill innocent Americans?" she asked pointedly.

Buffy watched her walk off, Frigga on Dawn's other side. Thor frowned after them.

"Jealous?" Xander asked hopefully. He'd been more than a little jealous since coming to this planet. The thought of the too perfect Thor having a similar insecurity was reassuring.

"Jealous of Loki?" Thor asked as if the thought had never occurred to him. He grinned and shook his head. "I'm not jealous. Atali has a big heart. There's room for both of us. But I am concerned. Loki is crafty. His genius is without equal. Although Atali is also brilliant, she is naïve, especially if she thinks it's a good idea to offer our brother his own kingdom."

"On that we can agree," Buffy said.

"I second that," Xander said. He watched Dawn get further away and grew anxious. "Shouldn't we follow them?"

"I don't think leaving Dawn alone with Loki is a good idea," Buffy said. She started to follow after them.

"Well, if you got Dawn duty, I'm going to go find Will. There's something I need to discuss with her," Xander said.

He walked determinedly back to the quarters they were assigned. He went to Willow's room. It was empty. He went to the dining area. There he found the gang. Spike was telling Clint a story while Captain America was chatting with Angel. Angel had a rare smile on his face. Xander blinked a moment to see it. Illyria was glowering at Natasha who was chatting up Willow. Xander snickered. It seems the missing Blue Man group didn't like to share. He didn't see Kennedy anywhere. Shrugging, he entered the room. She was probably scoping out the place, looking for weaknesses in their defenses. Xander knew Kennedy could take care of herself, so he wasn't too worried.

"Yo, Will. Gotta a sec?" Xander inquired.

Willow nodded and stepped toward him. Naturally, Spike and Angel followed her, assuming as always that everything was their business. Xander sighed. He was loathed to admit that in this case, he was glad to have some support.

They walked a few feet away from the Avengers. "Will, I think you should run a DNA test on Dawn. Snatch some hair from Thor. If they're blood relatives—cousins—the DNA should show, right?" he asked.

Willow was caught off guard by the request. "Well, sure. Hold on a minute. What? I mean, you think that maybe it's a lie? You think that it's not true?" Willow asked, the shock of the thought slowing her thinking process.

"Look, I don't know what to think, but I know that these demi-gods can do just about anything. Who's to say that this entire thing wasn't just wishful thinking on their part? What if they _implanted_ the memories? Why should we take their word for it?" Xander said.

"That's a good point!" Spike agreed. "You should definitely do that!"

"I guess with power like theirs it's possible," Angel added, frowning.

Illyria had come upon them, listening attentively. She stepped closer and interjected, "The All-Father would not stoop to such deception."

"Well, I'm not going to believe it until I have something besides their word and Dawn's memories as proof," Xander said stubbornly.

Willow nodded. "Okay. I guess we can do that. Should we tell them what we're doing?" she wondered.

"What fun is that?" Spike asked with a cheeky grin. "Angel and I will go to Thor's room and get a hair sample." He gave Angel, who looked resigned, a challenging look.

"I'll go to our room and get one from Dawn's hairbrush," Xander said, glad they so easily went along with it.

When the three men left, Illyria looked curiously at Willow. "Why do you humor them?" she asked.

Willow sighed. "Xander is terrified he's losing the woman he loves. He's trying to hold onto the woman he fell in love with," Willow explained.

Illyria frowned. "Dawn is me but not. She will not lose herself to Atali because they are the same person. Whereas I and Winifred are not. She bleeds into me from time to time, but we are not one. Surely, he can see that Dawn is still there because they are one?" Illyria inquired.

"I hope you are right. I hope that Dawn is related to Thor because if not, I shudder to think of the hell Buffy will unleash on this place if otherwise," Willow said warily.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve joined them. "What's going on?" Natasha asked her.

"Xander wants proof that Dawn is really related to Thor. He wants me to do a DNA test," Willow shared.

Steve looked shocked. "You think we have been deceived?" he asked.

Willow shrugged. "I hope not. Illyria says the All-Father would not stoop so low, but it's better to be safe than sorry," she said.

"True," Natasha said.

"How will you get a DNA test done here?" Clint wondered.

Willow thought a moment. Then she looked at Illyria. "Do you think you could take the samples to Tony? He could run the tests easily enough," she said.

"Of course," Illyria said.

"We should check in with Fury," Clint said.

Natasha agreed. She looked at Steve. "I think you should stay here. You're the strongest of us, so if there's trouble, you can help," Natasha agreed.

"Fury ordered us to not align ourselves against the Asgards," Steve reminded her.

Willow was not happy to hear that. "Oh really? Is that so?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Don't be mad. That's just Fury. He's always looking at the big picture. The Asgards are our alien allies. We need them," Natasha said. "But you know we have your back. Didn't we prove that already?"

"Shall I slay them for their insolence?" Illyria asked Willow, glaring coldly at the Avengers, offended by the implication that they may not guard their backs against the Asgards.

Clint and Steve immediately braced themselves for an attack. The woman may look somewhat human, but the eyes told a completely different tale. When you looked at her, it was apparent than she was most definitely _not_ human.

"Not necessary," Willow said, giving her a wink. "They have a job. They've only saved the world once, so they're still newbies. We got to cut them some slack." She snickered at the look on their faces.

"Gee, thanks," Clint dryly.

Willow grinned. "Why don't one of you tell Spike to meet up in my room? I'll go get Xander. Illyria will open a portal back to New York and whoever wants to go home can," she said. She grimaced. "I can't be gone much longer from work. Make sure you tell Tony I hope to be back tomorrow. I think that's when Dawnie said she wanted to go home. She's got class."

"She's got class?" Steve asked in bemusement.

"Yes, she's still in college. Becoming an Asgard hasn't changed her goals," Willow said smugly.

"Oh, she's planning on going to college still?" Clint asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"We're wasting time," Willow said. "Why don't you go get Spike? We'll get this show on the road!"

Less than ten minutes later Xander and Spike were in her room with the rest of the honorary Scoobies.

"So give these two samples to Tony and tell him to run a DNA analysis," Willow said.

"We can do it," Clint said.

"No offense, but I trust Tony more than your agency," Willow said apologetically.

"So what are you going to do if it comes that she is Thor's family?" Steve asked.

"We'll deal," Willow said.

"Speak for yourself," Xander said, his arms crossed.

"Hey, she's still Dawn. She's just more!" Willow said, forcing a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" Illyria said, having grown bored with the inactivity.

"Guess so," Clint said with a shrug. He looked at Steve. "Try to keep the peace as best you can."

"Tell Tony to put a rush on it," Xander said to him.

"Will do," Clint said.

"Be careful," Willow said to Illyria.

Illyria scoffed like the caution offended her. "I will not break so easily," she said haughtily.

The portal opened. Willow grinned. "I know, Ria. I was just showing my concern for your safety. It's what friends do," she informed her.

Clint stepped through the portal. Natasha stepped up and hugged Willow. "Take care of yourself. I'm not sure I'll be allowed to return, so watch your back," Natasha said.

Illyria observed their interaction carefully. Willow seemed happy to have the Black Widow's concern. She walked through the portal. Willow stepped forward and squeezed Illyria's hand. "Thanks for everything," she told Illyria, smiling warmly at her.

"You are welcome. I will be most displeased if you get yourself broken before I return," Illyria said haltingly.

"Ah, that's sweet!" Willow said with a grin. "I love you, too!"

Illyria looked startled at her words and quickly jumped through the portal. Then she was back in Willow's lab. Two lab techs were cowering in the corner. One of them stepped forward. "That's it! I can't take it! No job is worth putting up with this freak show!" the girl shrieked. "I quit!"

They watched the woman stomp out of the room. "I guess twice in one week was too much for her," Natasha said with a snicker. "Willow's going to be disappointed. She had high hopes for her."

Clint laughed. A voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Stark has been informed of your arrival. He is expecting you in his office," the voice said.

"Thanks, Jarvis," Natasha said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Romanoff. It's lovely to see you again," Jarvis said.

As they headed out the door, Clint said, "You know he's not real, right? He's just a computer program Tony created."

"Jarvis is much more than that," Natasha said in amusement. "He's an extension of Tony in a way only someone as intelligent as Tony could create."

Clint just shook his head dismissively. "Hey, you did call him a "he", she reminded him with a smirk. Clint opened his mouth to reply but decided by her amusement it wasn't worth it.

A few minutes later, they were in Tony's office. He was standing with Pepper and Bruce. They both looked up when the door opened.

"Guys, you're back!" Tony said with a grin, opening his arms. He looked to see if anyone else was behind them. "Where's Buffy and Willow? Where's Xander? You didn't let my new sidekick get hurt, did you?"

"They didn't come with us, but everyone is fine. Willow wants you to run a DNA analysis on this sample. Xander's not convinced Dawn is Thor's sister," Natasha explained. Clint pulled out the samples.

"There's real doubt?" Tony inquired.

"I don't know. Xander's just freaked. Buffy's sister literally changed in a completely different person in front of our eyes," Natasha said.

"She is Atali," Illyria interjected.

"So her highness claims," Clint said, rolling his eyes. The former Old One's attitude was getting on his nerves.

"Are you guys going back?" Bruce inquired.

"We have to report to Fury. Illyria can take the results back," Clint said. "We'll come back by and fill you in on what you missed."

"By the way, Buffy's sister convinced the All-Father to release Loki," Natasha said over her shoulders.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"No worries. He's been neutered!" she called out as she walked out of the door. They could hear her laughter as she walked down the hall.

Bruce and Tony looked expectantly at Illyria. "What the hell went on up there?" Tony demanded.

"The Slayer's sister insisted that her brother be let out. The All-Father fashioned something to suppress his powers," Illyria offered.

"Like that's enough to stop a power-hungry egotist like Loki," Bruce said.

"Is Buffy and Willow all right?" Pepper interjected.

"Yes. They remain unharmed," Illyria said. "I'd like to return to them before that changes. The Slayer is prone to violence when threatened. The sister wants to leave and return to school. They may not let her."

"You anticipate problems?" Tony asked.

"I always anticipate problems," Illyria said.

"We've got to go back them up," Tony said to Bruce. "They need us."

"Tony.."

"Pepper, I can't leave them to fight this alone!" Tony said.

"I'll go, too," Bruce said in resignation.

Pepper could tell by the resolved look on Tony's face that she would lose this argument, so she didn't try. "Fine. Promise me you will be careful. Take one of your suits you've been tinkering with. Or the half suit. I don't want anything to happen to you," Pepper said. The fact that Clint and Natasha had returned unharmed relieved her mind, but she would still worry. Tony was, at times, entirely too reckless.

"Okay, I'll get started on this analysis and then go suit up," Tony said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. When he was a little boy, he wanted to be an astronaut. Now he was going to another planted, and he was beyond excited.

"I'll do the analysis. You get your stuff," Bruce said. He wasn't worried about the Big Guy. Willow could work her mojo if he came out and got out of hand. If things got dicey, they may actually need him.

The two men looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have so much fun!

****** _Chapter End*******_

_I hope you missed Tony as much as I did. I am very glad I figured out a logical way to bring him back into the story._


	21. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although I've been mostly ignoring Iron Man 3's extremis stuff and Thor 2 obviously hasn't happened yet in my timeline, I do want to bring hints of Winter Soldier into this tale. If you've not seen it, you won't even notice. I've also decided to bring some of the Thor 2 Dark World events into this story. However, there will be some obvious differences. If you haven't seen it, it won't affect your reading of this story.

_ *******New York****** _

Pepper waited with trepidation. She didn't like the idea of Tony being so far away from her where anything could happen. She'd just finished calming down Willow's one remaining employee. It'd taken longer than it should've. She really hoped Willow returned soon.

Tony appeared. "I'm all packed up!" he said, a rolling suitcase behind him.

"Your suit is in there?" Pepper inquired, smiling.

"Yep, my latest creation. It's smaller and more flexible, not as cumbersome, but it'll get the job done," Tony said with confidence.

Bruce appeared holding a piece of paper. "Well, I did the analysis, and there is definitely a DNA match between Dawn and Thor," Bruce announced.

"Are we happy about this?" Penny asked uncertainly.

"Who the hell knows?" Tony said. "I think Buffy would prefer it to not be true, but I'm sure Fury will see an advantage in having one of ours so strongly connected to Asgard."

"Where's Illyria?" Bruce inquired, looking around.

"I believe she followed Clint and Natasha to SHIELD headquarters. I think she wants to torment Director Fury," Pepper said with a grin.

"My kind of gal, but I guess we should go find her," Tony said. He gave Pepper a kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Keep JARVIS out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Really, sir," JARVIS said. Tony just laughed as he and Bruce walked out of his office, waving goodbye to Pepper.

"Isn't he going with you?" Pepper asked in confusion.

"He can be in two places at once!" Tony boasted with a proud grin. Pepper gave him a fond look as he and Bruce left.

****** _SHIELD*****_

Nick Fury was fast running out of patience. He had tried in vain to get the woman—creature—whatever she was to leave his office. Instead, she'd sneered arrogantly and stayed put. He knew better than to send his people in after her. He needed a private word with his two agents, but she seemed determined to not let it happen. Finally, he latched onto a thought. He'd almost forgotten the other slayer that was sent here. He called Zara to his office.

"Zara, would you mind giving our friend here a tour of our facilities? Maybe if she saw what we had to offer, she'd consider becoming our ally and not our enemy," Nick suggested with a reasonable smile.

Zara snickered. She knew that Illyria was a thorn in Fury's flesh. Although she appreciated Illyria's skills in pissing people off, she decided it may be better to earn some brownie points with her new boss.

"Hey, Illyria. Do you remember me? I'm Zara. Buffy's sent me here to work with him and his agents for a while. Can I show you around?"

"You are a slayer. Why would you lower yourself to work with these weak humans?" Illyria asked with a sniff.

"Because sharing our gifts is the American way. Didn't you share your portal opening gift with Buffy and Willow?" Zara asked.

"They are worthy," Illyria said, making it clear that she didn't find SHIELD to be any such thing.

"Well, give these guys a chance. They may surprise you," Zara said, winking at Fury. Clint and Natasha were trying to hold back their amusement and failed miserably.

Fortunately, Illyria gave them one last dismissive sniff and followed Zara.

"That woman is impossible!" Nick complained.

"She's a good person to have on your side, though," Clint said.

"So what's the situation?" Nick asked. They gave him an update.

"So the Slayer's sister is really an Asgard? How's she handling that?" Nick asked.

"About as well as you'd think," Natasha said. "I think her boyfriend Xander is having the most problems."

"I'm glad you're back. Project Insight has been given a green light, and I could use you, Clint, to put out some fires overseas," Nick said.

Clint had never really cared where he was sent, but that was before he met Buffy. For the first time, Clint didn't want to go on assignment. "Sir, do you think it's a good time for me to go off the grid?" Clint asked. He gave Natasha a beseeching look.

"We've both established relationships with Buffy and Willow, sir. What if things grow worse with them and the Asgards? Shouldn't we be on hand to help diffuse the situation?" Natasha asked.

"That's a good point," Nick said. "I'll delay your trip a week or two. But I only need one of you to go overseas, so one of you will be on hand to help with any escalating situations here."

"Do you want us to return to Asgard with Illyria?" Natasha asked.

Nick thought about it a moment. "Well, I need one of you to stay here. Natasha, I think you'd be good to start showing our new slayer the ropes. Two more slayers are supposed to show up by the end of the month. Kennedy is in Asgard," Nick reminded them.

Natasha nodded. "Copy that. I'll go find Illyria," she said. She left the room.

"So is the situation up there precarious?" Nick asked Clint.

He shrugged. "I think Dawn changing into Atali right before her friends and sister's eyes has freaked them out. But she is still Dawn and wants to come back to Earth to finish school," Clint shared. "The problem may occur when they get ready to leave and Thor's father objects."

Nick frowned. "We can't afford to let things get out of hand. Make sure you do what you can to diffuse the situation," Nick said.

"I'm going down to my locker to get a change of clothes," Clint said.

"Good luck," Nick told him as he left.

Down on the lower level, Zara was showing Illyria the gym. "It's got pretty much everything you could want," Zara said. "Got time to spar?"

Illyria smiled. "If you enjoy getting beat," she said casually.

The two walked to the mats and began exchanging hits. Zara was light on her feet and could take even Kennedy in hand to hand, but Illyria was extraordinary. She moved like water, and her hits always knocked Zara off her feet. Zara bounced back up with an eager grin.

Their impromptu sparring match naturally drew an audience. Clint had come down to grab some clothes. Some guys talking in the locker room had caused Clint to follow them out, curious. A small group of agents were taking bets and shouting encouragement to Zara. He found Natasha off by herself, not really a part of the group. He shouldn't be surprised that they were so actively rooting for the new slayer even though they didn't know her. The dislike of Illyria ran deep amongst the agents. She'd bested them one too many times. Things were just getting interesting as Zara finally hit Illyria hard enough for her to lose her footing when Tony and Bruce showed up.

"Tell Illyria that play time's over," Tony said to Clint. Natasha walked over and greeted Tony and Bruce.

Clint approached. "Ladies, sorry to stop your fun, but Tony is here," he announced.

Illyria hit Zara one final time causing her to go airborne. She smiled in satisfaction. "That was fun. This slayer knows how to take a hit. She shall come with me for my amusement. Spike grows tiresome. This one is more pleasant to the eyes," she said.

Zara, who really was quite attractive, got up rubbing her jaw. The men and women watching couldn't believe she was still standing. "Gee, thanks!" she said. "But I already have two jobs. I don't need another."

"Buffy and Willow want her here," Clint informed her, aware of how much influence Willow especially had on the Old One.

Illyria cast the human spectators a withering glance. "If she becomes dead, I will be most displeased. I will return and lay waste to this entire building, killing all who were too craven and weak to guard her," Illyria baldly stated to her audience. More than a few blanched and took a step back. A few eyed Zara warily.

"Great! Now no one will play with me!" Zara grumbled.

Illyria opened her mouth to demand exactly that when Tony intercepted her. "Okay, we'll come back and spank them later. Now it's time to get this show on the road," he said. "We got the results."

"Fine," Illyria said. She looked at Zara, giving her a regal nod. "Take care."

Natasha stood next to Zara. "Don't worry, I'll keep her out of trouble."

Illyria gave her a nod. The Black Widow, as she was called by SHIELD, was unusual for a human. She wasn't a slayer but still quite gifted. She would age and die, but she would never allow anyone to take her out without a fight. Illyria respected that even as she didn't really like her close to Willow, who Illyria considered hers. Willow was unlike any human on earth and completely worthy of Illyria's friendship and loyalty.

Zara smiled and waved as Illyria opened a portal and motioned Bruce through. The spectators were left gaping as the trio stepped through the portal. Illyria followed them before it closed behind her.

******* _Asgard******_

Tony looked around, grinning. "JARVIS, are you getting this?" he asked.

"You brought your A. I.?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Of course! He's got to record every second, so I can show Pepper!" Tony said with a grin. There was no way he was going to another freaking planet without a record of his adventures! He looked at the bridge they were on. "What is this made of? It almost looks transparent. It's got to be some form of crystal."

He and Bruce began theorizing as they followed Illyria. Clint shook his head in bemusement. It took all kinds.

Xander was the first to spot the new arrivals. He was listening to Fandral tell him how to pick up Asgardian women. Thor was listening in amusement, waiting for his sister to appear and remind Fandral who his new protégé already belonged to. Sure enough, Atali and Loki appeared with Buffy a step behind them just as Fandral was telling Xander the best way to pleasure the women of his realm.

Atali and Buffy stood by the two men a moment. Buffy finally couldn't hold back her snort as Dawn said, "I see the women of this world are still as gullible as always."

"What about the men?" Buffy asked pointedly.

Xander flashed Dawn a guilty look. "Hey, Dawn. We were just sharing tall tales," Xander said.

Dawn reached into her dress and pulled out a small dagger. She put it up to Fandral's neck. "You wouldn't by chance be encouraging the man I love to pursue other women, are you?"

Xander's mouth fell open in amazement. Never had Dawn shown any real violent tendencies or a possessive streak toward him. He found the new display both freaky and an incredible turn on.

Fandral grinned and held up his arms in surrender. "Atali, it's good to see you! Did I ever tell you about the love sonnets I used to compose about you when I was a lad? There was one particular fine piece that was an ode to your eyes that I think you'd really like!" he shared, winking at her.

Dawn laughed and put her knife away. "Incorrigible as always!" she said.

Xander saw Tony make an appearance behind Illyria and grinned.

"So have I missed all the fun?" Tony asked. The rest turned and saw him and Bruce.

"Hey, boss!" Xander said. "Glad you could join us!"

"Everything's okay," Buffy told Tony. "So far there's only been minimal violence."

"I decided I couldn't let you guys have all the fun. Bruce figured if things were good, he could come, too. And if things got bad, the Big Guy could help level the playing field," Tony said with a wicked grin.

Bruce looked sheepish but didn't disagree.

"Did you run the test?" Xander asked.

"What test?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

Xander and Buffy both looked guilty and couldn't meet her eyes. "What did you guys do?" Dawn asked.

"We just wanted to make sure that these people hadn't pulled a fast one on you," Buffy said.

Thor frowned. "What is that supposed to mean? 'A fast one'? Are you implying my family and I are without honor?" he asked, offended.

"You could've been mistaken," Buffy said coolly.

"Dawn is ours. We have a right to make sure she really is this Atali," Xander said defensively.

Dawn's anger at the insult warred with her innate understanding of their need to find alternative answers. Her sister especially always needed a monster to slay. Buffy hated it when things were out of her control. "You should trust that I know who I am," she said quietly. "You got a DNA test, didn't you?"

Finally meeting her gaze, Xander nodded. "I had to know for sure," he said honestly.

Dawn reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it," she said. She looked at Tony. "Tell them." She knew what it'd say, of course.

"You and Thor are blood relatives," Tony answered. Xander looked disappointed and Buffy resigned. Neither, though, were prepared to apologize for their actions. Thor had crossed a line in the way he'd handled the entire situation. Buffy figured he should just be grateful she hadn't bloodied him over it.

"Of course, we are!" Thor said knowingly. "I would not have taken her had I not been so sure."

"You are such an arrogant, entitled ass," Buffy said, finding him more annoying all the time.

"Buffy!" Dawn admonished.

"Shall I teach him some humility for you?" Illyria asked eagerly. She knew the god of thunder would be a formidable adversary, one she would relish defeating.

"Some things are beyond mortals," Tony said with a smirk. Thor gave him a disapproving look.

"Fortunately, I am not mortal," Illyria said smugly.

Tony laughed, acknowledging her point. "By all means," he said, gesturing toward Thor.

However, Dawn rose to his defense. "My brother is as humble as he needs to be. One day he will be king of Asgard," she reminded them.

"Oh, joy," Buffy said dryly. "Will there be room on his head for that crown? His ego takes up a lot of room."

Tony laughed and slapped Thor on the back. "That's a good one," he agreed. Thor knew Atali's sister had a right to her ire, so he let it go.

Loki, enjoying any criticism directed at his long lauded brother, examined the blue tipped woman near them with interest. She wasn't human but wasn't Asgardian. Her blue nature reminded him a bit of his brethren, but she was too small. "What are you?" he asked her.

Illyria recognized Loki for what he was. For once, her normal arrogance and disdain did not color her voice. She knew power and ruthlessness when she saw it. Loki had both in spades. However, his soul was also tinged with darkness and felt familiar to her in a way most did not in this new realm. She answered simply, "I am Illyria, once a god, now reduced to this shell of my former glory."

"I can relate," Loki said, indicting his own metal band that bound his powers. Of course, he knew he could remove it whenever he wanted. The All-Father had to know that, too. The depth of love they both felt for Atali was all that allowed his circumstance to be. He gazed at his beautiful sister. Her loss and abandonment had hurt his young heart deeply—he'd been barely a man when she'd disappeared. She was the same yet not. He watched her easy way with the human she called sister. Then his eyes took in the appearance of the human that caged the massive, deadly beast inside and frowned. The Hulk could harm Atali as he was basically a mindless beast. "Why is that human who can turn into a weapon that could destroy all of Asgard allowed to roam free and yet I remain bound?" he asked, a note of disapproval in his voice.

Atali looked at the new arrivals. She hadn't met Tony's friend, so he looked at Buffy for an explanation. Buffy read her question and answered. "Dr. Banner is the Hulk," she explained.

"Willow can handle Bruce," Tony said proudly.

"There won't be any problems with the Big Guy as long as everyone plays nice," Bruce said pointedly.

Loki gave Thor a disapproving look. "It is your duty to protect our sister," he admonished.

"Dawn doesn't need Shakespeare here to protect her. I've been doing that just fine!" Buffy said.

Tony snickered. "Hey, that's my line!" he said, recalling his first encounter with the god of thunder.

"Who is this Shakespeare you all keep mentioning?" Thor asked perplexed.

"He's this famous British writer from the dark ages who wrote a bunch of plays no one understands," Xander said.

"Don't let Pepper hear you say that! Some people understand and adore him," Tony said, grinning.

Angel and Spike entered the room, eying the new arrivals with interest. Angel, as was his custom, focused exclusively on Buffy and Dawn while Spike recognized Tony. They made it to Buffy's side.

"Kennedy wanted to let you know that she is exploring the city and will return by dinner. Two of Thor's friends are with her," Angel said.

"Which friends?" Fandral asked, feeling left out.

"The hot girl and the fat guy," Spike supplied.

"Hot?" Thor asked in confusion.

"That means beautiful," Dawn explained with a grin.

Buffy introduced Spike and Angel to Bruce. Loki was watchful without saying much. These people were important to his sister; he could tell by watching the open affection she displayed with them. She seemed particularly fond of the blonde. He frowned when Atali asked them if they needed blood.

"I could use a spot of something," Spike said with a grin.

"Humans drink blood?" Loki couldn't help asking.

"Vampires do," Spike said. He displayed his vampire face. Bruce, Tony, and Clint instinctively flinched. The incident at the hellmouth was a little too recent for them.

"Fascinating," Loki said. It seems he didn't know all there was to know about earthlings after all. He had noticed the others' reaction, though, and inquired, "Are vampires uncommon on Earth?"

"We didn't know they existed until Buffy started working for me. She's got some predestinated calling to slay them and has been given certain natural gifts to fight them," Tony explained.

"They're normally soulless demons who kill humans. Angel and Spike are the only two in existence who have a soul, so they don't feed on human blood or kill humans. They're champions," Atali said, giving them a proud look.

"Guess us Earthlings aren't so antlike after all," Tony said with a smirk.

Loki nodded his head in acknowledgment. It seems his sister had instinctively surrounded herself with powerful weapons. Of all the ones here, he figured the two demons would be the most useful to him. He gave Illyria a thoughtful look. She was an unknown but filled with immense possibilities. She was no ally of Asgard that he knew—maybe she'd be willing to become an enemy.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ In case you're confused, I am consciously switching back and forth between Dawn and Atali. I am doing so not to confuse you but to reiterate the point that to some of the characters she is Dawn and to others she is Atali. To us, she is both.  _


	22. No Place Like Home

_*****Asgard*****_

Tony and Bruce had been introduced to the All-Father. Bruce could only worry what the All-Father would do to him if he lost control and the Hulk damaged his incredibly beautiful kingdom. The All-Father didn't strike him as a man who tolerated out of control rage monsters.

Tony also was suitably impressed.

"Now I see where Thor gets his arrogance," he whispered to Bruce, who looked aghast at the comment. Luckily, no one else seemed to hear.

"So Pepper let you out of her sight?" Buffy asked, grinning at him.

"Only because Clint and Natasha came back in one piece," Tony said, returning her grin. "If I get maimed, she'll blame you. Just so you know!"

Buffy laughed. "Well, I'm not the one that kidnapped my sister," she said, giving Thor a pointed look. They had just finished a dinner where the All-Father and Frigga, his queen, presided over the overly long table. Willow and Illyria were with them. They were now all broken up into small groups chatting. Steve and Clint were speaking with the Queen, and Spike and Angel were with Dawn and Xander on the other side of the room. Loki was in their group listening in amusement to whatever Dawn was babbling about. Like Buffy, she sometimes babbled. Bringing Atali back hadn't seemed to change that Buffy was happy to discover.

"How many times do I have to apologize? I was so surprised to see my sister," Thor said, a note of impatience in his voice.

"So maybe you can explain to me why your brother, near destroyer of a little place I like to call home, was sitting at the table having dinner with us tonight?" Tony asked Thor. His shock at seeing Loki had struck him mute throughout most of the dinner. Loki's smirk made him want to leap across the table and stab him with his fork. Bruce's restraining hand had kept him in check. However, he still couldn't believe it.

Thor frowned at Loki, who was across the room with Xander and Atali. "My sister loves him. We love my sister," he said simply.

"Don't you mean _our_ sister?" Buffy corrected, not willing to let him claim Dawn so possessively.

"Yes, our sister," Thor acknowledged.

"So he's just allowed to roam free?" Bruce inquired.

"Not exactly," Thor said. "Our father fashioned something to contain his powers."

"And he was okay with that?" Tony asked doubtfully.

"He willingly put on the band that keeps his powers in check," Thor replied. He looked over at his brother, who seemed more genuinely content than he'd been in a long time. "His love for our sister is great. For once, something eclipsed his desire for power and vengeance."

"Oh, that's still there," Buffy said confidently. "He's already got Dawn convinced that we should invade his birth father's kingdom and give Loki his throne."

"What?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Give that ego maniac his own kingdom with actual oath-bound soldiers to do his bidding?"

"I'm sure the Nine Realms would be safe if that happened," Bruce said dryly.

Thor didn't look happy as he acknowledged their fear. "Yes, I know. Atali is still a bit naïve where our brother is concerned," he said with a sigh.

"The sooner we get back to Earth and get her away from him, the better," Buffy said grimly.

Thor looked torn. On one hand, he felt strongly his sister belonged on Asgard. On the other hand, Loki was manipulative and dangerous. Atali would never see him for what he really was. Although Thor loved his brother still, he now understood the lengths Loki would go to in order to get what he desired. He had no illusions about his brother. Atali had many. "Maybe. However, my father will not be pleased," Thor said.

"Well, Daddy will just have to get over it," Buffy said sarcastically.

Across the room, Loki was busy—busy reconnecting with Atali. Busy winning over her friends. He dutifully smiled as he listened to the vampire Spike tell a story about her life on Earth. However, battling monsters in her frail human form didn't sit right with him. She could've been killed. This vampire creature had protected her more than once. Loki knew he would have died for her, so it seemed not all creatures on Earth were useless.

He glanced across the room at her sister, who was with Thor. The woman's blonde hair and stunning beauty made her seem almost Asgardian. However, her lack of height belied that claim. It seemed that Loki owed the young mortal Atali's life a hundred times over. Spike and Atali had regaled him with tales about the hell-god Glory's many attempts to get Atali and use her to open some hell dimension. She had eventually succeeded, using Atali's blood to open the portal. Only her death would've closed it. Fortunately, Atali's sister realized that she had been fashioned human by Buffy's blood. They were linked forever by shared blood. Using the blood connection, Buffy had jumped through the portal, dying in her place. It seemed her witch friend was very powerful indeed. Raising the dead was not even a feat that Loki had ever attempted. They would be strong allies or formidable adversaries.

Loki watched Buffy as she glared in annoyance at Thor, an expression he was intimately familiar with over the centuries. He suppressed a chuckle, finding pleasure in the fact Atali's sister wasn't enamored by his brother like so many others. It wasn't that he didn't love his brother. He did. One could not truly hate a man so selfless, no matter how dumb he was at times. They had fought many battles together. They had saved each other's lives countless times. Loki wasn't quite sure when he'd begun to resent being his brother's sidekick, but he had. He wanted his cunning, his foresight to be acknowledged and revered. Many of his brother's victories were accomplished by Loki's planning. It wasn't fair that Thor was meant to rule, and he was not.

Angel watched Thor's brother suspiciously. He wasn't buying the man's act. He knew when a person hungered, and Loki was hungry for power. Angel knew it. A man like him would never be satisfied. He saw Loki's contemplative look toward Buffy. Angel may never live the life he'd once dreamed of with Buffy, but he was unable to stop caring about her. Watching out for her was hardwired into his DNA. She deserved happiness, and she deserved to have her sister. Angel would never let this Asgardian take either from Buffy. Wolfram & Hart had taught him how to be both suspicious and ruthless. He wasn't Angelus, but he most definitely had learned how to channel him when needed. If Loki tried to hurt Buffy or take Dawn away, Angel would find a way to end the man. He didn't care if Dawn hated him. It wasn't like she'd ever been overly fond of him anyway.

Willow was learning some fascinating things from Frigga, Thor's mother. She had tricks and knowledge Willow hadn't, and she wasn't hesitant to share. She had been sharing with Willow how Loki had managed so effortlessly to drain her of her magic. Illyria was with them, but Willow didn't know if she was paying much attention. Instead, she seemed to be forever watching the room, always vigilante. Willow gave her a fond smile.

"You can relax your guard, sweetie. We're safe here," Willow said to her.

"Heimdall will always detect a breach in our defenses," Frigga said. "He sees all."

"Maybe. But I feel something is coming. A battle is brewing," Illyria said knowingly.

Willow frowned, not liking the sound of that. However, she was distracted by the appearance of Xander. "Hey, you. What's up?" Willow asked him. He'd been hanging with Dawn and Loki. Willow suspected he didn't want to spend any more time with her murderous brother than he had to.

"Got a sec?" Xander asked.

"For you, always," she said, smiling. She excused herself and walked away with him. Illyria followed somewhat but gave them privacy. Illyria took her job as guard dog very seriously. She knew how dangerous Asgard could be. The All-Father was very powerful—powerful people drew enemies.

"I'm going nuts," Xander confessed.

Willow gave him a compassionate look. "I know it's a lot to take in," she said with sympathy. "But she's still Dawn. She still loves you."

"Yeah, I get that. But Loki. He's dangerous, but it's like she is in denial or something," Xander said in frustration. "She's actually sympathizing with that diabolical looney! She won't listen to any criticism of him. I'm worried."

"Well, once we get her back home and put some distance between them, it should help," Willow said.

"About that, do you really think the All-Father is going to let her leave?" Xander asked, his doubt evident.

"I don't see how he can stop her. She can create and move portals herself," Willow reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried. I don't want her fighting with her family, but I don't want her to stay here either," Xander said.

"She won't," Willow said firmly. "He can't force her. He'd be stupid to try."

In Xander's experience, men often did stupid things for love.

Later that night after everyone had went to bed, Buffy found herself wide awake, anxious. She felt wired. Some part of her was expecting a battle. She didn't know if it was just nerves or her slayer senses telling her a fight was coming. Whatever the case, she left her room and began wandering the castle. Her walk led her to an atrium of some kind. It was a garden, and it was breathtaking. Flowers and vegetation of all kinds filled the room. There was even a small waterfall coming off a large rock with water pooling into a small pond.

Buffy walked further in, smiling in delight. It was stunning. Pleasant, sweet scents filled the air. A few colorful birds flittered about. There was some type of artificial light mimicking sunlight. There was a bench by the waterfall. She suspected someone—probably the Queen—used the place to relax. Buffy walked toward the bench and sat down. She allowed the peace of the place to wash over her. The tension began to leave her.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"May I join you?" Steve asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"Sure," Buffy said, feeling some of the tension return. However, this tension was very different. Her crush on the man out of time warred with her genuine respect for him and what he'd loss. This was a man who knew what sacrifice meant. His presence both made her nervous and excited her.

Steve sat down and looked around. "Sometimes, I find sleep an elusive mistress," he admitted.

"Yeah, I can relate," Buffy confessed. "I feel like another shoe is about to drop."

"It's being in this place. It's like a place out of a dream. A type of heaven. People like us often find heaven snatched away from us," Steve said.

Buffy gave him a sharp look. She'd never heard anyone voice something that so much mirrored her own experiences. It had seemed like he was a man without demons—a type of perfection of the male species. Buffy now realized that wasn't so. She found herself admitting, "I was there once, you know."

"Where?" he asked.

"Heaven," she said. Never did she willing talk about her time there. The sense of loss never quite went away. Knowing that one day she'd return there was all that kept her from despairing. The fight was one day going to be over, and she would have her reward. One day she would know eternal peace and rest.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "How?"

"I died when I was twenty closing a hell dimension, so Dawn wouldn't have to. I was buried and everything. Willow assumed my soul was trapped in a hell dimension," Buffy said.

"But you weren't," Steve prompt, grimacing as he guessed what she was about to say.

"No. They pulled me out of heaven," she said quietly.

Steve's face had a look of horror on it before he quickly controlled his expression. "I'm sorry," he said softly. His heart felt for this unusual woman who had experienced so much and had been fighting so long. He felt like an amateur in comparison. The twenty-first century was filled with so many extraordinary things. Sometimes, he longed for the familiar, simple days of his century. Other times he marveled at what he saw; people like Buffy filled him with awe.

"It's okay. We'll get our time there some day," Buffy said.

"You really believe that?" Steve wondered. He liked the thought of knowing the ones he loved were in a good place. A happy place.

"I know so," Buffy said confidently.

They sat there in companionable silence for several minutes. Finally, Steve got up. "I guess I should get to bed," he said.

Buffy stood, but she was reluctant to say goodbye. This was the first time they'd ever been alone together. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, she channeled her sister slayer, Faith. She jumped up on the bench, making herself eye level with Steve.

He gave her an amused smile. "Feeling a bit short?" he asked.

"Well, I thought it might make things easier," she said. Then she reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. Before he knew what was happening, she fused their mouths together.

It seemed so long ago since he'd felt the touch of a woman's lips on his. Peggy had been his one and only. How people would laugh if they knew how little experience he actually had with women. However, Buffy wasn't giving him a chance to feel awkward. Instead, he felt like he was coming alive after a long winter's nap. He was powerless to resist her, returning her kiss with equal measure.

As for Buffy, kissing Steve felt amazing. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and keep on kissing him all night long. However, she sensed he wasn't one to take things so fast. Instead, she forced herself to end the kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Sorry. I've just wanted to do that for a very long time," she confessed.

She hopped down on the bench before he could reply. She didn't want him to feel too awkward, so she said goodnight and left Steve staring after her in bemusement.

Buffy all but skipped to her room, a warm feeling surrounding her. It'd been a long time since she'd felt like this. Hugging the feeling to her, she dreamlessly drifted off to sleep.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Although Buffy awoke with a smile on her face, the tension of the day took its toll. She had breakfast with her friends and sister. Dawn sat next to her father with Xander next to her. Buffy sat by Xander while Thor was across from Buffy on the other side of his father. He, too, felt the tension. His brother Loki sat on his other side.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Loki said to him, grinning in anticipation of the upcoming conflict.

"Be quiet, brother," Thor said crossly.

Odin seemed oblivious to the tension in the room. He smiled at his daughter, more content than he'd been in eons. His beloved daughter was restored. Neither of his sons had tried to kill the other in days. All was right in his world. Soon, though, his peace was shattered.

"Father, I would like to return to Earth today," Atali said to him.

"Absolutely not," he said, waving him hand as if the subject was closed. In his mind, it was.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Atali said, frowning at him. "I was just giving you the courtesy of telling you my intentions. I cannot miss any class. I graduate in a few weeks. I will return then."

"What?" Buffy said, not liking that.

"This is your home. You are Asgardian, not human. What have you of a human education?" Odin said, genuinely perplexed.

"You taught me always to finish what I started. I have been working for the past few years on my degree. I'd like to finish it and graduate," Atali told him.

"If my sister wants to come home, you will not stop her," Buffy said coldly.

Odin sighed. He understood the woman's feelings. He owed this mortal much and was loathed to alienate her. Atali was lost, and the human had found her and kept her safe. She had even died for her. Buffy Summers was a human without equal. If she was an Asgard, he would encourage Thor to marry her and make her queen someday. If she knew to ask, he would grant her any request. He owed her his beloved daughter's life. There wasn't much he could deny her. However, he was not about to lose the daughter just now restored to him. Her sister, the Slayer, had many enemies. She drew darkness to her. It was not her fault—it simply was. Atali could be killed just by being close to her. Here in Asgard, he and Thor could protect her. On Earth, she was too far away. Anything could happen.

"I'm sorry. I cannot let you go. It is too dangerous," Odin said, a note of finality in his voice.

"What?" Atali asked.

"Your sister is a vampire slayer, is she not?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but so what? I don't fight vampires. Well, not much anyway. Not in ages really," Atali said.

"How did your friend lose his eye?" Odin asked pointedly, refusing to acknowledge Xander's role as her lover. His daughter would not bind her life to a human. If she did, it mattered not. He would not live but a few more decades. Odin could tolerate him until his life span was at an end.

"That wasn't a vampire. It was the First Evil. Caleb, his pawn, did it," Atali said.

"I rest my case. You have told me yourself that your sister has died twice. Her life is too dangerous," Odin said.

"How many wars and battles have my brothers fought?" Atali asked angrily.

"That is different. They were trained from infancy to fight. You were not," Odin said.

"Sweetheart, how could you return to school on Earth when you no longer look exactly as you did?" Frigga pointed out.

"Oh, Willow's going to take care of that," Atali told them. She looked at Willow.

Willow said a few words and waved her hand. Dawn looked like she used to. The Asgards were very startled, all but Loki flinched. "It's just a glamour. It's not permanent," Willow said quickly.

"Amusing," Loki said. "I've been known to do that a time or two myself." Suddenly, he turned into Thor. Thor glared at him. "Do I look properly arrogant and full of myself?"

Atali giggled, looking very human as Dawn. Loki/Thor grinned while Thor growled, "Loki! Enough!"

Loki was back to himself, chuckling and enjoying his brother's discomfort.

"How did you do it? That wasn't a glamour," Willow asked eagerly.

"Not exactly but basically the same principal," Loki said.

"Loki is full of tricks," Thor said disapprovingly.

"We are getting off track," Buffy said, drawing them back. "My sister is perfectly safe. I've mostly stepped down as head slayer. I only fight when the need is dire. In fact, I just recently started a perfectly boring job guarding Tony." She pointed at the Iron Man who sat at the end of the table by Frigga.

He waved. "Yep, my better half thinks I need protection," he said.

"Aren't you the Iron Man?" Loki asked.

"Not much anymore," he said. He patted his chest where his heart was. "I got my heart fixed. Not super-powered anymore."

Suddenly, Odin stood to his feet. "You are not leaving! I forbid it!" he proclaimed.

Atali stood also. "I'm sorry to remind you, Father, but I am a grown woman! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do!" she exclaimed angrily.

Buffy and all her friends also stood, prepared to do battle if need be.

Meanwhile, miles away Kennedy was walking outside a bar with Sif and Volstagg. She'd been having a good time with the luscious Lady Sif and the gregarious Volstagg. They knew how to have fun, which surprised her. Sif at first seemed too uptight, but once she got a few drinks in her, she was loads of fun.

As they walked outside, however, Kennedy felt uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked, instantly on guard as Kennedy's tension was noticeable.

"I don't know. Something feels off," Kennedy said, looking around.

Suddenly, a hoard of dark elves appeared in the street, armed with swords.

"Asgard has been breached," Sif said in alarm. She pulled out her sword.

The always on guard Heimdall drew in a breath in dismay. He jumped, trying to stop the cloaked ship that had gotten past him. However, it was too late. Asgard was being invaded.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Yes, I am using somewhat the Dark World storyline but only in the use of the Dark Elves. The Jane component and the events of the movie as a whole will not really be a part of this._


	23. Dark Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well I do the Dark Elves justice, so please allow some grace. I didn't want to copy the movie, so I did not use the same Aether storyline . However, I wanted an enemy to fight. I also wanted to lay some groundwork for the more complex sequel. For those who have not watched Thor 2: The Dark World, the Dark Elves are an ancient enemy that Odin's father defeated long, long ago. They are evil malevolent and not at ALL like Legolas or the elves from Tolkien’s books!

_ *****Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves ***** _

Algrim, loyal servant of Malekith the king of Svartalheim's realm, was determined to get his king to challenge Odin, the All-Father and guardian of the Nine Realms. Algrim was haunted by dreams. A victory was within their reach a voice in his head assured him. The image of his own father, who'd died at the hand of Odin's father taunted Algrim. The voice had grown so loud that some days he was convinced it wasn't just in his head. At these times, Algrim thought his father had come back from the dead. Soon, he realized it was a dream, an almost waking nightmare. His father's spirit was seeking vengeance from beyond the grave. Algrim must get his king to act, or he would never know peace. His father would forever haunt him.

"We must reclaim the darkness," Algrim said to him. "Too long has the All-Father ruled. He is old. His son Thor shows no eagerness to claim the throne. Rumor of fighting between brothers has reached my ears. Odin is preoccupied. Now is our time to catch them off guard. Thor barely managed to put down the rebellion in Vanaheim. They grow weak. We can strike and weaken their position."

"We cannot win without the aether," Malekith replied. The aether was a weapon without equal, and it changed all matter into dark matter. It gave its host incredible power. Power that would easily rival the All-Father—at least for one that knew how to wield it. And Malekith knew how to. Once, he had done so with ease. He grimaced as he recalled the former glory he once enjoyed. It had been too long—Algrim was right. He deserved to see the Asgard king brought to his knees.

"You will find it. Let us bloody them now while the opportunity is here," Algrim said.

"Heimdall is on guard. His defenses are formidable," Malekith stated. It was not easy to get into Asgard uninvited.

"Yes, but I have uncovered a way past their defenses. We can bring down their shields from the inside," Algrim said, smiling eagerly.

"How?"

"I will get inside Asgard. I will lower their shields, and you may strike!" he said confidently. He knew he could do so by going to another realm and getting on a prison transport.

Malekith smiled finally. "Let us begin," he announced.

It had taken a few weeks of careful planning. All the pieces were in position now, and he was within sight of Asgard's own castle. Odin was somewhere nearby. His king would be victorious—Algrim was going to make sure of that. The image of his father smiled with approval next to him.

***** _Back with the Scoobies and Company****_

Odin stood to his feet. "You are not leaving! I forbid it!" he proclaimed, getting angry at his daughter's stubborn insistence. At times, she reminded him of his late brother, her biological father.

Atali stood also. "I'm sorry to remind you, Father, but I am a grown woman! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do!" she exclaimed angrily.

Buffy had known this moment would arrive. She glanced at Angel, who gave her a slight nod. He stood as she rose to her feet. Spike and Illyria followed his example; the others soon followed.

Tony gave Bruce a wary glance. "Careful, Big Guy. We don't want to do anything before it's necessary," Tony said.

"Don't worry. I'm in control. As long as Buffy isn't threatened or I'm not attacked, the Big Guy should behave," Bruce assured him.

"I will reduce your kingdom to rumbles!" Illyria boasted to Odin.

Odin looked annoyed and said, "Do not presume to speak to me, Demon. Even when you had your full powers, you could not hold onto your kingdom and yet you dare to challenge me! Be gone!" He pointed his staff at her, hitting her with a wave of power. In a blink, Illyria was gone.

"You shouldn't have done that," Angel said with a sigh.

"She is fine. I just moved her a short distance away," Odin said, not bothering to look at Angel. He kept his eyes on Atali. "Do you really want your friends to engage me and your people?"

Atali glanced around the table and saw her friends prepared to do battle. She saw Loki's grin and Thor's tension and worry; she saw his Avenger friends equally tense. The situation was explosive.

"Father, I need to speak to you, Mother, my brothers, and Buffy in private," she said.

Odin looked at their guests. "Will you excuse us?" he asked.

They all began to disperse. Dawn squeezed Xander's hand. "Let me talk to him. He does less posing if there's no audience," she whispered. She kissed him.

He nodded. "Come on, Will," he said. "We should go find Illyria anyway."

When the room cleared out, Atali looked at her family. "You've got to find a way to reconcile who I am now with who I was," she told them. "Father, I've been gone from Asgard for an insanely long time. Generations have passed on Earth. I don't remember my time as the Key. I only remember my time as Dawn Summers. That part of me is still there. It doesn't matter that the memories were planted." She reached over and took Buffy's hand. "This is my sister. The past nine years were very real. I lived them with her and our friends. We share the same blood. She _died_ for me. Do you get that? The only reason she's here now with me is because Willow is a kick-ass witch. But as you said, she and Xander are human. I don't know how much time I have with them. You, Mother, and my brothers have many human lifetimes ahead with me. You can't expect me to abandon my Earth family when I only have a few decades left with them."

"I do not expect you to abandon them. They can live here with us," Odin said as if that solved the dilemma. "I will make her an Asgard, so you will never have to lose her to human frailty and mortality. As a human, she has no equal. She will be a worthy addition. She can even wed Thor, and we'll make her someday queen of Asgard." He smiled, liking the idea more and more. Would she hold on to her slayer powers as an Asgard? The thought intrigued him further. Asgard had never had a queen with power that could stand so equally next to the All-Father.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, incredulous. "Are you insane? There will be no wedding!"

Thor groaned. "Father," he said in a tone that made his opinion clear.

Loki just laughed while Frigga gave him a disapproving look.

Atali sighed. This was going to take a while.

***** _The Asgard Prison*****_

Illyria clenched her fists in anger as she realized that the All-Father had teleported her to the prison. She glanced around. At least he hadn't actually placed her in one of the cells. However, she understood the implied threat by her sudden relocation. A commotion broke out at the end of the hall. She walked toward the noise and saw some creature fighting with an Asgardian guard. Although she was pissed at the Asgards, she knew that her friends would expect her to help defend Dawn's people. Always liking a good fight, she moved forward to lend a hand. As she engaged the intruder, the prison cells began to open. Frowning at the sudden development, she looked back and saw one slip out of the corridor, looking smug. Now there were more guards and more prisoners fighting. Grinning, she knocked out one and reached for another. Finally, Asgard was becoming much more interesting. Easily, she took out her anger at Odin's insult on the unlucky prisoners.

***** _Back in the Palace*****_

Steve, Clint, Bruce and Tony were waiting outside the dining hall while Xander and Willow went with Spike and Angel to locate Illyria.

"Do you think I should put on my suit?" Tony wondered.

"Probably," Bruce said. "I have a feeling things could go either way."

"Preparing for a fight probably isn't the best plan," Steve said.

"Being ready to fight is always the best plan," Clint said, grinning.

They stood there a few minutes at loose ends. None of the men except for maybe Banner handled waiting very well. Finally, Tony said, "So what's been going on with you guys? Anything good? I know I've had to have missed something besides Loki, the god of mischief, conning his way out of jail."

"Wasn't that enough?" Bruce asked dryly.

Steve opened his mouth a moment, hesitating. Then he closed it, unsure. Not since Bucky had he had a real confidant. His friendship with these men were still new, and he found himself a bit unsure.

Tony, however, caught his hesitation. "What? Tell us!" he urged.

"Well," he said hesitatingly. "Last night, Buffy kissed me."

"What?" Clint asked, giving his friend a sharp look.

"Seriously?" Tony asked eagerly. "Where? How was it and if you had children, would they be superpowered, too?" He glanced at Bruce who instantly knew his thoughts.

"Our friends are not science experiments, Tony," he said with disapproval.

"Hey, Steve was the government's," Tony reminded them with a wink.

"Focus," Clint said in annoyance. He took a breath, trying to sound casual. "So what happened?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and ran into her in the queen's garden. We chatted for a bit. I don't think we've ever conversed in private," Steven remarked. "When I said goodnight, she jumped up on the bench and grabbed me and kissed me."

"Really? She grabbed _you_?" Clint asked in disbelief. He'd thought Buffy had felt a connection between them. Although Clint knew she'd been a bit star-struck by Captain America like most were, he hadn't realized it went any deeper than that. Disappointment filled him.

"No surprise. This is _not_ a woman that would be afraid to go after what she wants," Tony said with a knowing grin.

"And she wants you," Clint stated, working hard to keep his personal feelings out of his expression.

"Who knows? Modern women are so confusing. The setting was romantic. She shared some things with me. Maybe she just got caught up," Steve remarked.

"The question is how do you feel?" Bruce inquired.

"I feel unprepared to court a woman like Buffy Summers," he admitted. But then a small smile broke out on his face. "However, she is extraordinary."

"Yes, she is," Clint said, nodding in agreement. "I'd kiss her if given the chance."

Steve looked askance. "I'm sorry, brother. Did you fancy her? I would never take a woman from a friend," Steve assured him.

Clint shrugged, trying to appear casual. "Not a big deal. She's amazing. If a woman like that wants you, you'd be a fool to walk away," he said, speaking the truth. Steve was a great man. The most honest and true man Clint had ever met. He _was_ his persona. Having spent so much time cloaked in darkness and deception, Clint knew when a person was genuine. Buffy deserved a man like Steve. Steve had lost everything. Surely, he deserved a woman like Buffy much more than Clint ever would.

"I second that! No bowing out now!" Tony said happily. Then he gave Bruce a mischievous grin. "What about the Big Guy? Would he go nuts if Buffy was with a guy? Would he be jealous and come out to defend her honor?"

Steve looked horrified at the suggestion and turned to Bruce, waiting for his response.

"It's not like that," Bruce replied, rolling his eyes. "The Hulk is pure rage for the most part. There's nothing sexual about his response to Buffy. He just senses she is worth protecting. It's not like he wants to club her and take her to his cave."

Tony snickered. "Now that'd be a scene I'd pay to see!" he said.

"Do you remember what he feels?" Steve inquired.

"Not usually. Not ever at first. But the past year or so as I've gotten a better handle on controlling him, I've found that when I allow him out like when we fought Loki in New York, I am not completely blacked out," Bruce explained. "The hellmouth in Ohio, though, was different. He was in complete control. I don't recall anything."

"So how do you know how he'd react to Buffy having a boyfriend?" Tony pointed out.

"It was one kiss. I'm not her boyfriend," Steve stated.

"I know because the Hulk isn't a man like we are. He's a creature of rage. He knows only destruction. His reaction to Buffy is an anomaly," Bruce admitted. "But when I'm around Buffy I don't feel an attraction to her. As much as I'd like to deny it, the Hulk is a part of me. He fought with you all in New York because he sensed you were my friends. I sense that Buffy is important to him. I know that if she's in danger I won't be able to control him. You'd never hurt Buffy, so I don't think you should worry. If I know that, then he will, too."

Steve nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well, there's enough going on now. We don't have time for romance," he reminded them.

"Speak for yourself," Tony said with a smirk

"What do you think's going on in there?" Steve speculated, looking at the closed door.

"None of our business," Bruce said. "Let's go find the others." Guards walked by in a brisk pace, looking like they had some place they needed to be. "What's going on?"

"Something," Tony observed as he saw a guard approach and knock on the dining door. The guard didn't even wait for a reply but went in.

Inside, Odin listened to the guard's whispered words. "Assemble the Guard. I will lead them to battle," he said. The guard nodded and quickly left. "A riot of some kind has broken out in the prison. Some have escaped."

"You didn't happen to send Illyria over there?" Buffy inquired. By Odin's expression, she got her answer. "We better go deal with it."

"Loki, you and your sister stay here and keep your mother safe. Thor and I will handle this. We will finish this when I return," he said.

A few minutes later, they were headed across the courtyard. Before they made it to the prison, they were frozen at the sight of a ship above them. Buffy saw Xander and Willow fighting a group of armed creatures several feet away before the entrance of the building holding the prison. She ran toward them, not waiting for the Asgards. As she approached, she saw Clint and Steve engaged in a similar battle several yards away. Bruce was there, so far managing to keep calm.

"Glad you could enjoy the party," Xander said to her as he ducked, dodging a blow. He was unarmed and handicapped with his one eye. Willow had been mostly protecting him as Spike and Angel engaged the elf looking things. "What are they?"

Buffy looked as she kicked out and knocked one to the ground. "They look like elves."

"I thought elves were good and mostly pacifists and lovers of nature and stuff," Xander said in confusion.

"This isn't _The Lord of the Rings_ , Xander," Willow said as she decided to simply empower her own body and fight that way. She used telekinetics to disarm one of the elves and began using his weapon to fight the new threats.

Looking at Thor's clothes that was more like a dress as he drew near them, Xander replied, "You could've fooled me. I think this being Middle Earth would explain a lot!"

Thor made it to their side. His father quickly went ahead to the prison with his soldiers at his heels. A few hung back to clear a path for them. "It looks like the Dark Elves have somehow gotten past our defenses," he said, stunned. This had never happened in his living memory. He stood next to Buffy and began to fight. Together, they helped Spike and Angel cut through the remaining elves while Xander mostly hung back feeling useless as he watched Thor in awe. How could Dawn ever be satisfied with him?

When the last foe died, Thor turned to him, "You should go back to the castle where it's safe."

"Yes, you need to let Dawn know how serious this is. It's not just a prison riot," Buffy said.

"There's more ships," Angel said, pointing upward. They looked and saw Tony in his suit flying around, blasting the ships as they approached. One exploded.

"You should go find Banner," Thor said to Buffy. "Keep him calm. We don't want to unleash the beast unless it's necessary."

"They're over there," Xander pointed. Thor saw and nodded.

"An invasion by evil elves may be a good time for the Green Giant to come out and play, don't you think?" Spike said with a grin. He charged toward the prison, hoping Blue left him a few to kill.

Xander nodded at Buffy. "Be careful," he said to her and Willow. Then he turned and walked quickly back toward the castle and Dawn. Although he knew she was now more capable of protecting herself than he was, he still worried for her. If trouble was about to explode all around him, he wanted to be by her side.

_ ******To Be Continued****** _


	24. The Battle for Asgard

_ ******Where We Left Off******* _

Spike found Illyria inside the prison area fighting several elves at once. He could tell she was relishing the battle. "I see you saved me a few, Blue!" he called out. Angel was by his side.

"Yes, they are quite skilled," Illyria said, giving him a satisfied smile. Nothing made her happier than a real battle.

The elves appeared startled at the vampires' appearance.

"What? You've never seen a vampire before, bloke?" Spike said. He disarmed one and pulled it close and bit into its neck. He figured a bit of showmanship may unbalance the elves. But after a sip of the blood, he gagged. "They taste awful!"

"Knock it out, Spike!" Angel ordered as he used his blade to skewer one.

"Is it an invasion?" Illyria asked. "Is Odin about to be dethroned?"

"Don't sound so eager, love. You know Little Bit and her brother won't let that happen!" Spike said as he fought another.

"Which brother? One of them I believe would be most eager for that to happen," Illyria said wisely.

"Loki may want the throne for himself. It doesn't mean he wants these creatures to take it," Angel pointed out. Soon Asgard soldiers came in and fought alongside them. None were as good as Thor. However, Angel could see why Odin was ruler of the Nine Realms as he observed the soldiers in battle. They were impressive.

Outside, Thor was using his hammer to assist Tony in the air. The sight of ships in Asgard airspace was unnerving and angered him. If they didn't stop the Dark Elves, all of the Nine Realms would begin to fall apart. Enemies would come from all over. They had to show they were strong and in control. He brought down another ship with his lightning. Some elves survived the crash and jumped out. Good. He wanted to punish them for daring to invade his home. He watched Buffy fight and dodge with her scythe—she was truly amazing. Unlike him, he could tell that she didn't relish in battle. However, she was willing and able to defend. He used his hammer to knock down another while he watched his sister's witch friend fight. She was much different from Loki. It was obvious she didn't use tricks and illusion as weapons. Instead, she fought straight on like Buffy. He grinned, glad his sister had surrounded herself with worthy people.

Inside the castle, Loki was pacing restlessly, chafing at the restrictions that kept him from the fighting.

"Relax, Loki. The guards would never allow enemy soldiers within these walls," Frigga said confidently.

Xander entered the room. Dawn ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. You know me. I'm a survivor!" he said with wry smile. He looked around the room. Two guards were stationed at the door. "So no one has breached this place yet?"

"No," Dawn said.

"They wouldn't dare!" Frigga said.

Xander thought about saying that bad guys would dare about anything in his experience, but he managed to refrain. Frigga had been very nice to him. Unlike Dawn's father, she didn't look through him like he wasn't there half the time.

"Oh, but they will, Mother," Loki said confidently. "It's only a matter of time. If Heimdall allowed them to slip in, they'll be no containing them until they're all defeated."

Xander frowned, not liking Loki's words of doom. "We have the Avengers out there fighting along with Buffy and Willow. Not to mention all your dad's soldiers and Thor. We'll be fine!" Xander said confidently. When Loki just smirked, Xander wanted to hit him. How could Dawn not see what a jerk this guy was? He didn't get it. Dawn was usually really good at reading people. How could she just have blinders on when it came to her diabolical brother?

Outside, the fight increased. Buffy was fighting one that was much larger than the others. He sneered at her.

"You are too small to be Asgardian," Algrim said.

"I'm human, and you're really ugly," Buffy said, kicking him hard in his stomach. However, it was like kicking a brick wall. "Are you made of stone?"

"Humans are weak. I will easily kill you!" Algrim boasted as he swung his weapon.

Buffy blocked his blow with her scythe. "I'm not a typical human," she said with a smirk. She hit him hard in the face. It didn't knock him down, but his head swung back.

Algrim glared at her. Then he saw his father standing next to Buffy. "She's the one. She's the reason everything has gone badly. She's why we're so weak. Kill her!" he ordered.

"I won't let you down, Father," Algrim said.

"Who are you talking to?" Buffy asked, confused. He was speaking to the space next to her. There wasn't anyone there. "You've gone bonkers. Let me put you out of your crazy misery." She swung her scythe, and he managed to dodge. Before she had a chance to swing her arm back around, he kicked out his foot knocking her down.

Not far away, Bruce was trying to keep his temper under control as Steve and Clint fought next to him. He was mainly dodging and standing behind them. When an occasional blow still managed to hit him, his anger increased. He knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his temper.

"I don't know how long I can hold on," he told his friends.

"Head back to the palace," Steve suggested. "You shouldn't be here. I think we have it under control. No need for the Big Guy." They hadn't sent him back with Xander because they weren't sure how bad things were going to be. However, between Thor and Tony, several ships were destroyed, so the ground troops weren't increasing in number.

Bruce turned to follow his suggestion when his eyes saw spotted Buffy fighting with a really large elf—if that was even what it was. His anger level shot up a notch, and he felt the Hulk rising. When Buffy was knocked down, the battle was over. The Hulk was loose.

Buffy got quickly to her feet when two more elves came to battle alongside the big elf. "Fine. I'll fight you all," she said with more bravado than she really felt. The big elf seemed indestructible. However, she didn't get a chance to do more when she heard a familiar roar. The sound was so loud that all fighting ceased as all eyes turned toward it.

"Oh, you're in trouble now! The Hulk doesn't like it when people attack me!" she said with a smirk. Sure enough, the Hulk came charging toward her, smashing every elf it encountered into the ground. The big elf faced him bravely. However, the Hulk kicked him like he was a football, and he went flying. Then he grabbed the new arrivals in his hand and threw them even further.

Buffy watched the elves fly and then turned back to the Hulk, who roared loudly. Then he bent down and gently picked up Buffy.

Buffy sighed in resignation. "I'm okay, Bruce. Or Hulk. I don't know what to call you!" she complained. The Hulk held her up for examination. When he was satisfied that she was uninjured, he put her on his shoulder and barked, "Hold on!"

Buffy was startled to hear him speak. It wasn't very clear how cognitive the Hulk was, but she obeyed, wrapping her arm around his huge neck. He marched over to his friends, knocking down all enemies in his path.

Steve and Clint looked up as he approached. "You can put her down!" Steve called out.

The Hulk obeyed and carefully set her on her feet. Then he roared at Steve.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her," Steve said, understanding his concern.

Buffy looked disgruntled. "I don't need anyone protecting me!" she yelled up at the Hulk, who already dismissed her. The guys watched as he jumped up and grabbed one of the remaining ships out of air.

"You think he'll save us any?" Clint asked, grinning. They watched as the Hulk began to wipe out every enemy and enemy ship still remaining.

"Probably not," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Let's go inside the prison and help the All-Father," Steve suggested.

***** _Within the City Walls*****_

Sif, Volstagg, and Kennedy fought the half a dozen elves they first encountered when they came out of the bar.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked them when the last elf had been killed. "How did they get here?"

"I don't know," Sif said worriedly. "My brother Heimdall is in charge of protecting Asgard. No one should be able to breach his defenses. His powers are vast."

"Strong magic must be at work to fool him," Volstagg said knowingly. "We must get back to the palace and warn the king."

They hurried down the road, heading toward the palace and their friends. As they got closer, they saw the ships. It was clear that everyone was aware of what was going on because they saw lightning hit ships.

"Thor is already engaged," Volstagg said with satisfaction. "Soon, they will regret their daring!"

They watched as a ship crashed. They picked up their pace as more elves appeared. Soon, they were engaged once again in battle.

Kennedy found it strange to fight creatures that weren't demons. However, since they didn't look like humans, it was easier. Sif was fighting two at once. Kennedy watched her more than a little impressed and turned on. Volstagg noticed her admiration.

"You admire Lady Sif?" he asked, grinning while he stabbed an elf.

"There's a lot to admire," Kennedy said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, her heart will always belong to Thor even though he seems oblivious and loves another," Volstagg said.

"Really? He's an idiot," Kennedy said. She couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want the amazing, beautiful warrior. Her distraction cost her, however; a blade sliced her arm. She cried out and Volstagg swung his sword, killing the elf.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kennedy checked her arm. The blood was minimal, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I heal quickly," she said. She tore off her shirt, and Volstagg used it to tie off her wound.

"Duck!" he yelled suddenly. Kennedy ducked while Volstagg swung his fist, hitting the elf. A group of six or so more elves had appeared while he was tending her wound. Sif never ceased in the swinging of her sword. Kennedy winced but was able to use her other arm to fight off an elf. Volstagg turned and met another attacker head on.

"Watch out!" Kennedy called out as an elf charged Sif from behind. Sif barely dodged the elf's sword. Kennedy stepped forward and used her sword to pierce the elf who attacked her. Soon there were just two elves remaining.

"Thanks!" Sif said to her, smiling.

"No problem," Kennedy said.

"Move to the left!" Volstagg called out. Both women jumped as he commanded. A body hit the ground hard, and they peered down at it.

"It's an elf," Sif said in confusion. She looked up, expecting a ship to be above them. The closest one was a distance away. "How did he appear?"

A loud roar was heard. Kennedy grinned. "I've heard that sound before. I bet the Hulk is out. He tends to destroy and throw things when he's in a rage. And he's always in a rage!" she exclaimed.

"Come on!" Sif urged. "Let's get to Thor." It was rare that she wasn't on hand to fight by his side.

***** _Near the Palace*****_

Algrim slowly got to his feet, his head aching. One of his limbs was broken. However, he could still hold his sword. His father's image encouraged him, and he made it to the rear of the palace. He saw a few of his brothers. "Where is our king?" he asked one of them.

"He has led a group inside to strike a blow against the All-Father," one of them replied.

"Let's join him," Algrim ordered as he led them inside. They stepped over a few Asgard bodies.

Inside the throne room, Xander was talking quietly to Dawn when they heard a door open. Elves had made it inside. Five preceded one that seemed to be in charge.

"Malekith," Frigga snarled. "You dare come in here?"

"Odin grows weak. How else would I have gotten so far?" he asked with a smirk.

"You'll regret this," Loki said. He automatically tried to access his magic and remembered he was bound. "I guess we'll do this the old-fashioned way." He stepped forward and hit the closest elf. Just because Loki didn't normally engage in fisticuffs like his brother, it didn't mean he couldn't.

Dawn stepped forward, too. Xander grabbed her and pulled her back. "What are you doing?" Xander asked.

"I'm no longer human, remember? I can fight," she said. She stepped forward, pulling out the small dagger she kept strapped to her waist. Most female Asgards kept a weapon of some sort on their persons. Most were just ceremonial. However, she was of the royal blood line and had been taught to defend herself at an early age. She quickly stepped forward and engaged the nearest elf.

Xander wasn't about to stand around while his girlfriend fought, so he did the same. He still had a battle ax that he'd brought from home. He swung it at the nearest elf who had been circling Frigga. His ax pierced the elf's back, bringing him down. Xander swung it again for good measure into the creature's chest. Pulling it out, he looked up. Dawn seemed to be holding her own, which shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. She had already killed one elf when the door opened, and another group of elves arrived. A larger one seemed to be leading the charge. He immediately went to Malekith waiting as the elves surrounded the Asgards and the one-eyed human.

"Why are there humans on Asgard?" Malekith asked Algrim.

"I do not know. I fought one who was formidable. Then a giant green monster attacked me, kicking me far," Algrim shared. His father appeared and pointed at the one-eyed guy. "Kill him! He must die! He will destroy your king!"

Algrim stepped forward, charging toward the human when a woman jumped in front of him. He swung his sword, and she ducked. Then she hit him hard, stunning him momentarily. Then he moved forward, his broken arm lying useless at his side. He slashed out with his sword before she could pull back, slicing open her stomach. Her cry of pain brought her kinsmen to her.

Loki was enraged that his sister had been injured. He stepped forward, coming up behind him. As the creature pulled his arm back to swing his sword, Loki swung his and plunged it through his back.

"I had him!" Atali protested.

"No, I did!" Loki said smugly. "Are you okay? He drew your blood." He pulled out his sword, and the ugly thing fell to the ground. Another elf charged him, pulling him from his sister.

He quickly killed it, and another took its place. He sighed as he saw his sister engage another even though she was injured. He wanted to make her stop. However, he had to kill the one in front of him before he could aid his sister.

Xander managed to kill two elves and watched the Queen do an impressive job fighting off two more. However, Malekith and another managed to corner her. He fought his way toward her while Loki fought next to Dawn. One elf managed to pin Frigga's arms behind her back. Xander rushed forward calling for help.

Loki turned at Xander's cry. He saw his mother pinned and Malekith raising his sword about to plunge it in. Horrified, he killed the elf blocking him and moved toward his mother. However, he knew that he'd be too late. Then his sister's lover rushed forward and threw himself in front of his mother right before the sword was thrust inside her.

Dawn screamed as she watched the sword plunge into Xander's stomach. Loki moved to cut down Malekith while Frigga caught Xander before he fell.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_ Take a minute to review or leave a kudo! Thanks for reading! _


	25. A Journey Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap up chapter.

_*****Asgard Prison*****_

When Buffy and her friends entered the prison, chaos reigned. The All-Father was using his staff to blow away any elf that was foolish enough to approach him. His soldiers were in battle all around. They kept most away from the All-Father. There was a mix of escaped prisoners and elves challenging them. Illyria seemed to be enjoying herself immensely as she fought three at once. She waved when Angel, Spike, and Buffy entered. Steve and Clint were taking care of approaching elves outside the front entrance. Thor, Tony, and Hulk had the sky. The witch had gone to search for the missing slayer. Of course, Odin could have told them she was safe with Sif, but they never asked.

"There are a few left if you wish to engage," Illyria said casually.

"Gee, Blue. Thanks for the invite!" Spike said as he attacked the nearest one.

The All-Father watched from a distance as his daughter's sister and friends seemed to relish in the fight. In no time, they had dispatched nearly all the challengers. The way they relished the fight reminded Odin of Thor. The sister was unlike any of her people. He understood why Atali as the key had been sent to her. She fought with an intensity that was rare in one her age. He studied the two vampires, intrigued. His powers were vast and allowed him to see into their minds.

Angel, born Liam, felt the weight of his past sins most heavily. He sought redemption and felt it would forever be denied him. Cursed never to be truly happy, he continued to fight even though the loss of those he loved had hurt him deeply. Odin glanced at Illyria, who now lived inside the body of one Angel had loved. The vampire's desire to fight the evil that plagued Earth allowed him to keep the Old One fighting with him even though it sometimes pained him to look at the face that belonged to his friend. An Asgard would not have been able to do so. The lines between good and evil were clearly drawn. Yet for the vampire cursed with the soul, he would get dirty if it helped his quest. His curse kept him from knowing how much more he could have in his life. Odin watched as he moved to take a blow meant for Buffy. Buffy smiled her thanks and turned to engage another enemy.

Odin glanced thoughtfully at the two. The love between them was pure and unusual. Angel's love for this woman had set him on his path. However, he no longer needed her to fight. Sifting through the vampire's memories, he saw a son. Ah, that made sense. Now Angel fought for his son Conner.

Spike let out a yelp as his arm was sliced with a blade. "Angel, I thought you had that one!" Spike complained.

"What, you can't manage on your own? I still have to rescue you?" Angel taunted.

Spike grinned and fought with renewed energy. Unlike Angel, this one didn't struggle with his past sins. He was able to recognize that the demon was separate from the man. His love for the slayer was also what had led him on his path. He both loved and hated Angel. The two vampires' lives were completely intertwined. In some ways, they were two sides of the same coin—the light and the dark. No one else on Earth knew what it was like to wrestle with the demon inside like they did.

"Interesting," Odin thought. These creatures were so different from what he knew of both humans and demons. Unlike, Thor's Avenger friends, these two fought evil even though they had evil inside of them. It was a paradox. He glanced at Illyria as she fought for him and Asgard. She was unexpected also as she was fighting with them for Asgard. What was her motivation? It was most unusual. In all Odin's years, he had not come across such contradictions.

It didn't take the four of them long to dispatch the rest of enemies.

"That was fun!" Spike said with a grin.

"Just like old times," Buffy agreed. "Except we're in another galaxy on another planet fighting evil elves and not demons."

"Except for that!" Spike said with a snicker.

"You've picked up a few new moves," Angel said, giving her an admiring glance.

"It's good of you to notice," she said with a smirk. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

"For an old man," Spike added, slapping him on the back.

Buffy was glad to see that Spike no longer seemed jealous when she and Angel conversed. It'd taken the three of them a few years to get to the place they were in now. They were forever more than friends but no longer lovers. Shared grief, love, and common goals forever uniting them. Buffy knew that next to Xander and Giles they were the two men she could always count on. Either would die to protect her. On the days she felt particularly lonely, it felt good knowing that.

Steve Roger's face, though, flashed in her mind. Maybe she wouldn't have to be alone much longer. The man she was thinking of appeared in the doorway with Clint. Both men sought her. Both looked relieved to see that she was okay. Buffy couldn't stop the smirk and slight eye roll. When would the men in her life quick seeing her as the fragile female she looked like on the outside?

"Are they still coming?" Buffy asked Steve.

"No. Thor stopped the last ship," Steve answered. "Thor said Sif was dispatching any remaining. Willow has joined them."

"What about the Hulk?" Buffy asked.

"I sent him to go find Willow and take care of any remaining elves he finds," Steve said.

Odin suddenly moved from his sentry position. Loki's mind cried out for him.

"Mother!" Loki shouted.

"We must get to the castle! The queen is in danger!" Odin ordered.

Buffy's eyes flashed with fear. "Dawn!" she cried. Immediately, she turned to run toward the exit.

****** _Inside the Throne Room******_

For Dawn, it seemed to happen in slow motion. She'd just finished killing another elf and looked up. Her mother was grabbed. Another elf was about to stab her when Xander jumped in front of her. Dawn watched in horror as the sword plunged into his chest. She didn't even realize she was screaming.

Loki moved so swiftly that Dawn couldn't track his moments. He moved and quickly dispatched the one who'd tried to kill their mother.

Loki looked down at Malekith as he breath his last. His foot kicked the fallen man. "You dare strike out at my mother!" Loki yelled angrily, rage consuming. He wanted to plunge the sword in again and again. However, it went against his Asgard training that ran deep. It seemed there was some things he couldn't shake off no matter how deep the hate for the All-Father went.

"You think you've won?" the elf king said with a gasp. "This is just the beginning. The All-Father grows complacent. Old enemies will come. This city will burn!" He took one final gasp and died.

"Xander!" Dawn exclaimed, falling by his side.

"He's losing a lot of blood," Frigga said, pressing her hand to his stomach.

Dawn didn't like the worry she saw in her mother's eyes. "We have to save him! Do something! Please!" she exclaimed.

"We need to get him to medical," Frigga said. "Lift him carefully, Loki. We have to maintain pressure." Frigga kept her hands pressed on his wound.

"Xander, can you hear me?" Dawn asked, tears coursing down her face.

"Dawn?" he said, coughing blood.

"The sword punctured his lung," Frigga said in alarm. "Don't try to talk, Xander."

"Hang in there, Xander!" Dawn urged. "Do you hear me? I love you, and you will _not_ die on me!"

He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Dawn!" a voice behind them called out.

Dawn turned and saw Buffy. "Buffy! Xander's hurt!" she called out.

Buffy ran to their side. She immediately took in what happened. Her eyes scanned all the dead bodies.

"We have to get him to our doctors," Frigga told Buffy.

"Let me help," Buffy ordered. Loki carefully lifted the foolishly brave human up into his arms. Buffy's hands replaced Frigga's, stopping the blood.

As they were walking slowly across the room, everyone else entered.

"Frigga, are you hurt?" Odin asked his queen, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

She went to him, embracing him. "No. I am uninjured thanks to Xander," she said.

"How did this happen?" Buffy asked. "We need Willow. Get Willow!" She looked around at some guards that had come in behind the All-Father. "Get Willow!"

"Please," Dawn echoed the order. "Willow's magic can save him."

"She went into the city to find Kennedy," Buffy said. Some of the soldiers moved to obey the order to find her. Relieved, Buffy glanced down at the very pale face of her best friend. She wasn't ready to lose him. They had been through too much together. It was too soon.

Steve and Clint made it to the room as Xander was being carried by Loki through a side door. Angel and Spike were a step behind them.

"Is the Xand-man going to be okay?" Spike asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Buffy said worriedly.

Some of the Asgard medical team appeared and took Xander away from Loki. A soldier gave her a wet cloth to wipe the blood off her hands.

"They'll take care of him, sweetie," Frigga said, wrapping her arms around Atali's soldier.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"We were all fighting the elves. Mother was cornered. Their leader was about to kill her when Xander got there first," Dawn explained. She looked at the All-Father. "He jumped in front of her and the sword went into him instead. He saved her life."

"I was too far away. I managed to kill Malekith, though," Loki said. "Your one-eye human was most brave."

"Where is Willow? Why isn't she here yet?" Dawn asked Buffy. Fear for Xander was reflected in both their eyes.

"I wish I knew," Buffy said worriedly.

***** _In the City******_

When her friends appeared to have the situation well under hand, Willow decided to go find Kennedy and make sure she was okay. She'd been away from her friends too long. Willow knew she was with Thor's friends, who were warriors and was quite capable of taking care of herself. However, she couldn't help but worry. Although she and Kennedy were no longer together, Willow still cared about her. She followed the pull of Kennedy's essence. It amused her when the Hulk followed her like a shadow. He roared and looked for enemies. An occasional dark elf was spotted in their path. Before Willow could react, the Hulk would jump in front of her and mow them down.

"Kennedy!" she called out when she finally spotted her friend. She was fighting a small group of elves that remained. Thor's two friends were with her.

Kennedy looked up when she heard her name. She waved and killed the elf she was battling. They had tried to make their way to the castle, but they had encountered more enemies that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sif didn't want them to get into the main populace, so they had kept engaging the enemy.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked.

"Asgard was invaded," Willow said.

"How did they get past Heimdall? Does my brother yet live?" Sif asked in concern.

"Heimdall is your brother?" Willow asked in surprise.

Sif nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"I don't know what happened. It started in the prison, I think," Willow said.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to Kennedy that made Willow immobile.

"What are you doing, Willow?" the voice of beloved asked.

Willow blinked. "Tara?" she gasped. "Tara?"

Kennedy looked and saw no one. "What's wrong, Will?"

"You cannot fight alone what is to come. You and our friends will die if you are not ready," Tara told her.

"How are you here? Are you okay?" Willow asked, the presence of her lover reducing her to pure emotion. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a dream—one she'd had many times and then she'd awake in disappointment. She wasn't asleep now, though. Tara was really here.

Sif killed the final elf and turned to Kennedy. She glanced at the redhead, who was looking at the space next to Kennedy. No one was there. "Who does she converse with?" Sif asked.

"I'm not sure," Kennedy said, confused.

Willow stepped forward, oblivious to everyone else. "Is it really you?" she asked. Then she paused. "Are you the First? Is it you, Tara?"

Tara smiled lovingly at her. "You are not on Earth. The Powers That Be allowed me to reach out to warn you," Tara said. "Something is coming. It will threaten Asgard. It was threaten Earth. You cannot fight it alone. Slayer strength will not be enough. Your magic will not be enough," Tara told her.

"It's you! It's really you!" Willow gasped. She took in the presence of her beloved. Tara looked the same as she was dressed in a long pale blue flowing dress. Willow couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Are you an angel? Didn't you make it to heaven like Buffy did?"

"There are many heavens and many hells, Willow," Tara said, smiling at her. "Buffy died saving the world. She was at rest in the heaven reserved for warriors who give their lives for another."

"But you fought with us. You deserved to be there, too!" Willow protested, upset at the thought that Tara wasn't at peace.

Tara stepped forward and put her hand out. "I am in a good place, Will. You don't have to worry," she said.

When Willow tried to grab Tara's hand, her hand went through her. "You're not corporeal?" Willow asked in disappointment.

"No," Tara said. She rested her hand against Willow's cheek. Willow closed her eyes a moment and pretended she could feel it. "I wish you could hold me one last time, Will, but that's not why I'm here."

"Are you at peace?" Willow asked, tears flowing down her cheek.

Tara smiled and nodded. "I am. I am watching out for you, Willow. Always. I can't do much, but sometimes I can convince a guardian to intervene on your behalf. I was able to come to you now and warn you. An old enemy is joining with a new one. Together they will bring darkness and death to Earth and the Nine Realms. You must be ready, Willow. You cannot interfere now. Xander is the wild card. You must let it play out," Tara said.

Willow frowned in confusion. The Hulk roared and pounded the ground in anger. He could not see the threat that Willow spoke with, and it enraged him. He began destroying the building next to them.

"Can you contain the Hulk?" Sif asked as she dodged a piece of the building. People ran out.

Willow glanced up but could not focus on anything but Tara. "How? What should I do?" Willow asked, confused.

Tara put her hand in a small pouch she carried. "You can sleep," she said. "I'm sorry. You must not try to save him."

"What?" Willow asked in confusion.

"I'm always with you, Willow. Our love forever connects us. Trust me now. It's the best way," she said. Tara blew on her hand, and some silver dust covered Willow.

Kennedy watched in dismay as Willow crumbled to the ground unconscious. She stepped forward to see if she was alive. She looked around, confused. Suddenly a woman appeared. Kennedy immediately recognized her from photos. "Tara?" she asked in surprise. "What's happening? What did you do to Willow?"

"I am aiding her. She must step back and not interfere like she would like to do," Tara said. She looked up at the Hulk. He would destroy much. Tara reached into her pouch and blew the silver dust toward the Hulk. "Sleep, warrior of Earth. Know that there are no real accidents, Dr. Banner. You were chosen." The dust hit the Hulk, and he began to change. His naked body crumbled to the ground. "Take care of her," Tara said. Then she disappeared.

Sif and Kennedy looked both confused and dismayed.

***** _Back in Asgard*****_

"He's lost too much blood," the medic told Odin. "He's unconscious and won't awake anymore."

"Father, you must save him!" Atali begged.

"He is mortal. And a human. This is not unexpected," Odin replied.

"He saved our mother! He is worthy. He has risked his life for Earth many times. He may be human, but his heart is as strong and true as any Asgard," Atali said passionately.

"Longevity is not something most humans can handle. He will out live his family and those he loves," Odin said.

"He has no family but us. Please, Father! If you love me, you will save him!" Atali begged.

"Dawn, wait!" Buffy said. "Willow can heal him. I'm not sure he'd like to be so fundamentally changed."

"He'll be alive!" Dawn replied vehemently. "He'll have a life time to get used to his new reality."

Buffy looked for Willow, who still hadn't appeared. She looked at Spike and Angel. "What do you think?" she asked them. "Can Xander handle immortality?"

"I think he'd prefer it over death," Spike said bluntly.

Angel wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Buffy. It's a hard burden."

"Can you change him back to human if he hates it?" Buffy asked Odin.

Odin nodded. "It's possible. However, I won't do it lightly. He must spend at least a year as an Asgard. A human cannot be consort to Atali. If he loves her enough, he will be pleased," Odin said.

Atali/Dawn was relieved. "Thank you, Father! Do it now before it's too late," she advised.

Odin looked at his wife who nodded her assent. "Very well. If you are sure," he said. He glanced at Buffy.

"Are you sure, Dawn?" Buffy asked, torn.

"We can't lose him, Buffy. He means too much to us," Dawn replied.

Buffy nodded. She faced Odin. "Okay. Do it."

He stepped into the medical room where Xander was at.

"I hope we're not making a mistake," Buffy said to Dawn.

"We have no other choice," Dawn replied.

Buffy knew that wasn't true, but she understood Dawn's fear. She didn't want to say goodbye to Xander either. Whatever happened, she'd face the consequence of her decision.

A half hour later, Willow, Kennedy, Sif, Thor, Dr. Banner, and Tony made an appearance. Willow looked like she was in a daze. Bruce wasn't looking much better. He was wearing borrowed clothes and seem discombobulated.

"Are you guys okay? Where were you?" Buffy asked.

"I just finished disposing of the last of the enemy," Thor said.

"I was talking to Willow," Buffy said dryly. "Xander was dying. We needed you."

"That's why she told me to not interfere!" Willow exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

"That's why who told you?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Tara. Tara was here. She appeared to me. She warned me that an old enemy was joining with a new one. One that threatens all of the Nine Realms," Willow shared.

"Are you sure it was Tara? It could've been the First. We stopped the hellmouth and destroyed Caleb. But we can't destroy the First. Not entirely," Buffy said.

"I saw her, too," Kennedy said. "She put Willow to sleep using some powder. She stopped the Hulk."

They glanced at Bruce, who nodded. In his head, words echoed. _"Sleep, warrior of Earth. Know that there are no real accidents, Dr. Banner. You were chosen."_ The woman's words whispered to him on a loop. What did they mean? He was meant to be the Hulk? He wasn't a monster? Was he really chosen? Bruce didn't know what to think about the implication that he wasn't just a monster. The thought that some higher power was at work and that he was chosen rocked his foundation. The fact that the words were spoken while he was the Hulk and yet he remembered them so clearly also shook him. He was a man of science, and he wasn't sure he believed in fate or destiny. It was a lot to take in.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him, noticing his distraction.

Bruce nodded. "I'm fine. I'll tell you later," he said.

Buffy and Dawn filled them in on what they missed. Xander was now being both saved and changed.

"This was the right choice, Buffy. Tara knew I'd prevent that from happening. That's why she intervened. This is meant to be. We need Xander to be stronger for the next Big Bad on the horizon," Willow said.

The group began to discuss what the possible new threat could be while Xander was undergoing his metamorphosis.

Odin joined them. "It is done," he stated.

"Is he okay? Can we see him?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"He is alive and in stasis. It will be several days before you can speak to him. Changing a human to an Asgard is not something that came be done in an instant," Odin said.

"It didn't take days for you to change Dawn's form," Buffy said bluntly.

"Because her original form was already Asgard and as the Key she possessed magical properties. Xander has none and is fully human," Odin explained.

"I want to see him," Dawn insisted.

Buffy went with Dawn to see Xander. A white ball of energy surrounded the table he'd been laid upon. They could barely make out his form.

"Do you think he'll hate being an Asgard?" Dawn asked in a small voice.

"Hate being able to kick Spike's ass? I doubt it," Buffy said with a grin.

Dawn laughed at the thought, the fear and anxiety finally leaving her.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Angel, Spike, and Illyria were set to leave and head back to Earth. Angel didn't like being gone so long from Los Angeles. Tony and Bruce decided they should go back, too, as Tony knew that Pepper would be worried. Steven and Clint were reluctant to leave Buffy alone on the planet, but she assured them she'd be okay.

They stood in front of Odin and Frigga to pay their respects and say goodbye.

"Asgard is in your debt," Odin said to them. "You did not have to fight with us, yet you did. You will always be welcome here."

"Thanks. It was fun!" Spike said with a grin.

"I have a gift for you," Frigga said to the vampires. She stepped down and gave both Angel and Spike a necklace made up of a black leather cord with a purple stone attached to it. "This necklace will allow you to walk in the sunlight. It will protect you."

"Seriously?" Spike asked in amazement.

"Yes," Frigga said, smiling. She turned to Illyria and gestured to a soldier who stepped forward carrying something in his hands. Frigga took the long package. She unwrapped the cloth, revealing a long sword. "The elves were highly skilled at sword making. Their blades the finest in the Nine Realms. We would like to gift you with Malekith's sword."

Illyria smiled. "It is an admirable weapon," she said, admiring it as it was placed in her hands. It had been eons since anyone had given her a gift. The gesture surprised and pleased her.

"When we get back to Earth, I will begin making inquiries through my underworld connections to find out what's stirring," Angel said.

"I'll be back soon," Buffy told them. She stepped forward to give them a hug. Dawn hugged them, too.

"Thanks, Illyria, for your help," Willow said to her. She hugged the woman. At first, Illyria stood immobile. Then she relaxed and returned Willow's hug. Humans were so affectionate—it was odd.

"To Thor's Avenger friends, we offer you both our thanks and our friendship," Odin said to Tony, Clint, Steve, and Bruce. "You will always be welcome here." He looked pointedly at Dr. Banner to make sure he understood he was included in the invitation.

"Captain, I have no gift that can equal the shield you carry, but know you are worthy enough to wield any Asgard weapon even Thor's hammer." Steve looked surprised and glanced at Thor.

"Don't get any ideas!" Thor said with a grin. Everyone laughed.

"Tony, I have some of our planet's metal that you will find most useful," Odin said. A soldier stepped forward with a large case.

Tony grinned eagerly. "Not necessary but thanks!" he said. He couldn't wait to get it back to his lab.

Frigga stepped forward. A soldier placed something in her hands. "Clint, long ago as a girl I took up archery. My father gave me this. It has gone unused for over a millennium. I know it will be in good hands if you accept it. The arrows always return to the quiver."

Clint grinned, impressed. "Thanks, your majesty."

Dawn stepped forward, grinning at Bruce. "Loki and I made this for you, Bruce," she told him.

He gave Loki a suspicious look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, whenever you turn into the Hulk, you wake up naked. This is an undergarment that will expand with your size. It has some magical properties and should never wear out or burn or tear. It is as indestructible as you are," Dawn said.

"You don't get to flash your naked backside anymore?" Tony asked in mockery. "How will you ever score with the ladies?"

Willow laughed. "I think he will do just fine," she said, winking at Bruce. She found his quiet strength and brilliant mind very appealing. At times, he reminded her of Oz. A man who held a beast within was a familiar sight to her. Unlike most, she found his presence comforting.

Bruce looked embarrassed but accept the black shorts. They looked like a type of spandex.

"Tony, we'll be back as soon as Xander wakes up. I'm sorry about all this. I know I haven't worked long enough to earn time off," Buffy said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I got to visit another planet. We'll call it even," Tony said with a grin.

"Are you ready, Illyria?" Angel asked her. She nodded and opened the portal. One by one, they stepped through it, waving at their friends before they did so.

****** _Two Days Later******_

Buffy was sparring with Thor. She had grown bored and restless waiting for Xander to wake up. Finally, she'd goaded Dawn's brother into sparring with her. She would've asked Sif, but the woman didn't seem very approachable and made Buffy nervous. Thor had grinned at her request and agreed. They had decided not to use any weapons. At first, Thor was unsure how to begin fighting such a tiny woman. But then Buffy had jumped up and hit him hard in the jaw, causing his head to swing around. His warriors three, Loki, and Atali were his audience, so he decided to spar with her without hurting her too much. Soon, however, Thor learned that the kid gloves were not necessary. Atali's sister did not hold back.

Buffy knew that Thor wasn't human, so she didn't hold back like she normally did. Instead, she went full out. Only with Faith did she normally let loose this way. It was exhilarating. She'd been frustrated and bored with the waiting and inactivity. Fighting Thor was just the distraction she needed.

The fight grew in intensity. Loki, standing next to his sister, snickered whenever the tiny human slayer landed a hard blow to Thor. Her roundhouse kick was particularly affective and knocked Thor off his feet. He retaliated with a hit that sent Buffy flying. He felt guilty, though, and paused to see if she was okay. When she popped up with a laugh, he was relieved.

"Truly, you are remarkable, Buffy Summers," Thor said in admiration.

"Atali," Frigga said, interrupting. "Xander is awake."

Buffy and Dawn both immediately turned to leave the room and run to where Xander was. When they made it to the room, he was sitting up on the table drinking a glass of water.

"Xander!" Dawn called out. When he looked up, she gasped in surprise. He had both of his eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she had gotten used to him without them.

"What happened?" Xander asked. His hand went up to his once missing eye. "Why do I suddenly have two eyes?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Buffy asked.

"I remember fighting the elves. One was about to kill the queen," Xander said.

"You took the blow meant for my mother," Dawn said. "You saved her life. In return, my father saved yours."

"We couldn't find Willow, Xander. We didn't want you to die," Buffy said quickly.

"What did you do?" Xander asked, suspicious.

"My father changed you. You're an Asgard now," Dawn said haltingly.

Xander jumped off the table. "What?" he asked in shock.

"You were going to die, Xander. We didn't want to lose you," Buffy explained.

"So your solution was to completely change me? Are you insane?" Xander asked outraged.

"Father said he could change you back in a year or so if you don't want to be Asgard. However, our union would never be approved if you're human," Dawn informed him.

"Yeah, human me wasn't quite good enough for you, huh? Now you got your wish," Xander said bitterly.

"You'd rather we let you die?" Dawn asked in dismay.

"No. Of course not," Xander said quickly. "It's just a lot to take in."

"You're still you, Xander. It's just now you're stronger and immune to all Earth sickness," Dawn said.

"I guess I won't need Tony's robotic eye anymore," Xander joked, putting his hand to his eye. "Can I have a mirror?"

"You look the same," Buffy said when Dawn went to get him one.

"I feel the same. Mostly," he said. He did feel full of energy, though.

"Are you angry with us?" Buffy asked, unsure.

Xander sighed. "Like I can ever stay angry with my girls," he said.

Buffy grinned and stepped forward to hug him. "I'm sorry, Xander. I didn't want to lose someone else I love," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it," he said carefully. A part of him couldn't help thinking that this now made things easy for Dawn. Now he was more acceptable to her family. He couldn't help but resent that. However, he would've made the same choice if it had been Buffy near death. He looked around. "Where's Will?"

"She took Kennedy back. Sif went with them because she wanted to meet more slayers. Lady Sif is used to being one of the few female warriors on Asgard. She and Kennedy hit it off, and she wanted to see our training school for the slayers," Buffy said. "She'll be back tonight."

"I want to go home," Xander said bluntly.

"You don't want to take a day or two and get used to things?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"I do. But back home. On Earth. This will never be my home," Xander said firmly.

"You can't know that, Xander. You will live a long time. The people here will become your family. Dawn will want to be here at some point, Xander," Buffy pointed out.

"I can't think about that now, Buffy," Xander said warily.

Dawn reappeared with a mirror in her hand. She smiled and held it out to him. "You'll see, Xander. You're the same. Just now you're stronger and will live longer," Dawn said brightly.

Dawn looked so eager that Xander didn't have the heart to hurt or upset her. He smiled as he accepted the mirror. He looked. She was right. He seemed the same. His eye now matched the other one. For that alone, he was grateful. "Thank you," he said softly. He reached for her and kissed her. A part of Xander would always wonder if she would love him enough as a human. However, Xander wasn't one to worry about the future. He tended to live in the now. He was alive, and he was whole. For now, that was enough.

****** _SHIELD******_

Nick Fury reread Clint's report. Much had happened on Asgard. It was a lot to take in. Project Insight was more important than ever. They had to be able to protect Earth from any enemy. He had filled in Pierce, the only man he answered to. Pierce agreed that their timetable must move forward. Incorporating the slayers into his teams was also an important step. This time they wouldn't be caught off guard. Whatever came, they would be ready.

A few stories below, Clint was catching Natasha up to speed in the office she used when in town. She'd returned from the mission Fury had sent her on that morning.

"So everything worked out?" Natasha asked.

"I guess," he said with a shrug.

Natasha could sense something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Clint was silent a long moment. "Buffy kissed Steve," he admitted.

Natasha held back the grin that threatened. She and Clint has been lovers once. They had even been in love, but life and constant battles had changed things. Now he was her best friend. One she'd both die for and kill for. She wanted him to be happy. He'd given up everything for the fight like she had.

"And that bothers you?" she prompted.

He nodded. "It shouldn't. Steve's a good guy. He deserves someone like Buffy," he said quietly.

"But you want her for yourself? You've not wanted any woman for yourself in a long time, Clint," Natasha observed.

"Not since you," he admitted, flashing her a boyish grin.

"I know I ruined you for other women," she said laughingly.

"That you did," he agreed.

"Well, a kiss doesn't make a relationship," Natasha said. "From what I've heard, Buffy's had bad luck in the men department. She's probably oblivious to you."

"If Steve likes her, I shouldn't interfere," he said.

"The Captain is still getting used to the world. I doubt he's ready for a relationship, and I'm not sure he'll ever be ready for Buffy," Natasha said. "You should let her know how you feel before things progress further." While Clint was staring off into space considering things, she pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Willow asking her to bring Buffy to her.

Zara and Kennedy knocked on Natasha's office door. Lady Sif was with them.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey. We wanted to let you know that Giles is sending the other slayers today. In light of the new developments, he's agreed to let ten volunteers come work with SHIELD instead of just five," Kennedy said.

"That's good. We're going to need to be ready," Natasha said.

Suddenly, Buffy and Willow appeared. Buffy looked confused. "What the hell, Will? Why are you wasting your energy teleporting? We could've drove!" Buffy protested in annoyance.

"Natasha needed to see me right away," Willow said, fighting off a grin. When she saw Clint in the room and Natasha's pointed look, her suspicions were confirmed. She glanced at Zara, Kennedy, and Lady Sif. "Ladies, join us." She grabbed Kennedy's arm and all but dragged her from the room with Natasha leading the way.

Buffy stood there perplexed. "What is going on? Why is Willow acting so strange? Haven't we had enough weird lately?" she asked, looking at Clint.

Clint had been caught off guard by Buffy's sudden appearance. However, when Natasha and the other women left, he stood up and faced her. When she directed her questions to him, he stepped toward her. "Well, Natasha brought you here for me," Clint said with a sheepish smile.

"Really? Why?" Buffy asked, still confused.

Clint walked closer until he was directly in front of her. "Because I told her that Steve kissed you," he said.

Buffy looked embarrassed. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"He told me," Clint admitted. "I told Natasha because I was jealous."

Buffy's mind reeled at his confession. She had no idea that Clint was attracted to her. A time or two she'd seen him look at her, but people often did when they first found out about her abilities. She hadn't thought it meant anything. "You were?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I am," he said. He reached out and took her hand. "Steve is the best guy I know. He'd make the perfect boyfriend. And he's my friend. If you start dating, I'll find a way to deal."

"We're not really dating," Buffy admitted. "I do like him, though."

Clint nodded. He ran a hand over hers. His touch was light. "I understand," he said. He pulled her closer. She looked up at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. "But I like you, too. I thought you should know."

"Well...okay," Buffy said slowly. She didn't back away as his head slowly moved until his lips touched hers. She kept her mouth slightly open in anticipation. He didn't disappoint. She expected him to be hesitant, but he was the opposite. His lips covered hers firmly, and he kissed her thoroughly. She could feel his barely contained hunger for her. It was intoxicating. Her arms moved and went around his neck. His tongue went into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She welcomed his tongue, finding his taste and touch stirring things inside her that she'd ignored for a long time.

When he pulled back, they both were breathing heavily. Buffy gazed at him in shock. His kiss had rattled her. "What do you want from me?" she finally spit out.

"Whatever you want to give me," he said honestly. He turned to go find Steve. He needed to be honest with his friend.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked, confused by his actions.

"It looks like I need to have a talk with a certain Captain," Clint said, giving her a wink. Then he walked out of the room.

Buffy watched him go, her mind whirling. Why couldn't her love life ever be less complicated?

***** _On Earth's Moon*****_

Thanos looked adoringly at his Mistress of Death. "I am ready, my love. What do you need me to do?" he asked her.

She looked at the blonde next to her. "I need to you follow my sister here to Earth. The Realms grow unbalanced. The Slayer and the Red Witch have unleashed too many warriors for their side. They cheat death. We must destroy them," his mistress said.

Thanos looked at the petite blonde woman. "And what do I call you?" he asked her.

"You can call me Buffy," the woman said with a satisfied smile. Soon she will be strong enough to return to Earth. The Slayer and her friends would pay. They would learn their place.

Thanos dipped his head respectfully as his mistress expected. "It will be my pleasure to aid my mistress's sister," he said. Death was a gift—one he never grew weary of sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. When I originally wrote this story, I did a poll and let the readers decide Xander’s fate. 63% of the 90 voters that participated in my poll voted that Xander be turned into an Asgard. I have no real idea how long it would take Odin to change Xander. I did read he offered to change Jane for Thor in the comics, and he did make Thor human a time or two. I hope what I wrote was conceivable for those that read the comics. Thanks so much for reading. The sequel is called “Scoobies in a Marvel World II” and wraps up all the storylines I left open. Please take a minute and give me a final comment/review.


End file.
